Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade Order Resurrection
by miky505
Summary: Darkness Begins its assault. Maleficent has gained great power as well as her Underlings, Unknown to her is that she is being controlled in the backround. Who or what is it? New Keybladers come to aide is re Kingdom Hearts: New Era series
1. Chapter 1: Looming Darkness

Maleficent was in a good mood but she knew that it wouldn't last. She strolled through her knew castle pondering on what she should do. She had gained countless heartless from "helping" the keyblade master but she needed more than numbers to beat him especially now that there are two more keyblade bearers helping him. Numbers weren't going to help here what she needed was power, but she needed to obtain it without alerting any of her foes. As she was about to go to the meeting room she saw a figure run across the hallway.

"Who dares sneak in my castle." She screamed and followed the intruder.

She saw she was heading to her tower so she opened a portal and when she got there she saw only his foot as he left through his own portal. She looked around and saw a rift of darkness in the air where the intruder had left. She walked up to it and touched and gasped as huge amounts of darkness flowed into her.

"This is the power I've been looking for" she cackled. (Cue thunder and lightning).

"What is taking Maleficent so long" Davy Jones asked obviously annoyed. "I'm tired of that witch wasting my time, I souls to collect."

"Be patient Jones Maleficent is one for theatrics." The Horned King replied.

"Well they better be some damn good theatrics" Mozenrath yelled

Just on cue Maleficent appeared in a pillar of green fire. "Good evening" she said as she strolled to the head seat "You all must be wondering what was taking me so long well I assure you, you won't be disappointed." She stopped by her seat but did not take it.

"Well spit it out already what took you so long." Ziegler, a superior Heartless, yelled.

"Better yet Ziegler I'll show you." she cackled. She made a rift of darkness of her own and shot towards everyone in the room and they screamed in shock of the power that began to flow through them.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Deep within the realm of darkness the intruder was kneeling before an ominous voice. "You have done well my servant" the voice said "I do not have enough power to send you out of the realm of darkness unless you become the doppelganger of my new creation of darkness. So for now you may relax for now and watch as that witch distracts the heroes of light while I create a new creation of darkness." he paused and the doppelganger nodded. "Remember when the time comes make sure that you and my new creation of darkness do not fail. You and Xeahnort failed last time and you and all my other creations failed the times before this time you must win or else I may die this time." the voice said. (A/N- For those of you who haven't understood it yet the intruder/servant of the voice is the guy that appears from the old guy (Xeahnort) in the final mix secret video.) "This time I will finally destroy the realm of light for good." He bellowed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Sora awoke from what was a peaceful sleep until he had heard a very creepy laugh in his head. That was strangehe wondered then he remembered that he was in his room and only last evening did he arrive back on his Island. He would have been happy to be home if it weren't for the fact that now he would have to explain where he had been and why he was gone for the last year or so. Well all I can do now is keep a positive outlook on things he thought. _You can as positive as you want just as long as you think a little softer. Some of us Want to get a little bit of sleep_ A voice said. Huh who's there Sora thought. _Who do you think?_ Roxas? Sora thought. _No the other nobody in your head. Yes it's me I'm the only in this damn joint. By the way it's a bit empty in here._ Jeez I'm sorry Sora thought and then realized the last bit in Roxas' rant. Hey what's that supposed to meant he thought. Roxas just laughed. Sora sighed, got dressed, and went down stairs to wait for Riku and his father and Kairi and her adoptive parents to arrive. His mother had made eggs and bacon so he sat down and began to eat. Sora and his mother ate silently. All Sora's mother, wanted to know was where he went and why he had been gone so long but she knew she would have to wait. A half an hour later the doorbell rang and Sora answered to find Riku and his father there. They smiled and entered and walked into the living room. Sora went to up to Riku and whispered "Did you tell him anything?"

"No he asked once and then gave up." He replied.

"Lucky my mom wouldn't stop the only reason she stopped was because she noticed I had fallen asleep." he said with a grin and Riku smirked.

A few minutes later and the doorbell rang and he gulped he knew who it was Kairi and her adoptive parents. Kairi's mother was always nice and was a friend of Sora' s mom but her father on the other hand completely hated Sora and scared him shitless. "Awww crap." He muttered to Riku "I should have worn brown pants today."

Riku chuckled and said "You faced Xemnas and Xeahnort's heartless and this guy still scares you."

Sora nodded and went to answer the door when he opened it Kairi's mother smiled and walked towards the living room and her father just glared and Sora gulped. He then walked to the living room. Kairi stepped inside and smiled sheepishly. Sora smiled at her and closed the door. _See this isn't all bad_ Roxas chuckled. Shut up Sora thought.

"Sorry" Kairi said referring to her father.

"It's ok" Sora replied

They went into the living room and Sora started with how the Island was lost and how he met Donald and Goofy, whom the parents had met the evening before. He ended after he defeated Xeahnort's heartless and was traveling on a road to look for King Mickey and Riku. Riku then picked up at Castle Oblivion and what happened while Sora was asleep. Sora then picked up and told the story up until the got back to the Islands and of course leaving out the parts where he fantasized about Kairi and when he begged Saix. When he was done he could see that no one believed them. He sighed and said "To prove it to you we will show you the keyblades." Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood up held their hands out and summoned there keyblades. All the parents gasped and instantly realized all of it was true. Sora's mother and Kairi's mother stood up and began to yell about how they can never leave the Island again and Kairi's father blamed everything on Sora. After an hour or so of yelling the parents gave in and allowed them to leave if another crisis arose but to keep Kairi away from Sora her father gave her a curfew of 6:30. After a few hours they left and Sora's mother turned to Sora and said "On the bright side you and Kairi always did make a cute couple" and walked out to the car to do some errands while Sora protested about them just being friends and then went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Masters

_Dear Sora, Kairi, and Riku,_

_I hope you are doing well and that you aren't in to much trouble. I know it has only been a week since you have returned home but we need your trouble is brewin' and we need your help soon. In about a month two agents of mine will arrive and will brief you on the situation and then take you to my castle. That is all I can say for now. Until then see you later._

_From,_

_King Mickey_

Kairi frowned "Not again we just got back"

"It's not a big deal I've killed her once Riku and I can take care of it even easier." Sora replied with a grin.

"Hey I think your forgetting I'm coming this time and that's the final. Where one of us go we all go." Kairi said. "And if your worried about my fighting skill you said I was around half as good as Riku so all I need to do is learn magic and I'll be fine."

"But, but" he stuttered "what about your father I'm pretty sure he'll never let you go out on an adventure." he finally came up with. Sora realized this will be the only time that he would be glad that her father existed in his life.

"I'm sure he'll let me go if I tell him Riku is going and that you don't want me to come." she replied grinning. Kairi knew she had won.

Sora just stared and then sighed "Alright you can come."

Kairi squealed with glee and ran home to find more suitable fighting clothes for when the time came.

Riku chuckled "When are you going to tell her" he asked.

Sora froze "Ask her what"

Riku sighed "Fine go ahead and deny it go to the boats I'll be right there."

Sora walked off and a spectral Roxas appeared "He is so dumb sometimes."

"You got that right." Riku replied "he doesn't see how obvious it is that they like each other"

"Ha I bet you could pull some random guy off the street and have him watch them for ten minutes and he would see it" Roxas laughed.

"Yah he hasn't noticed that she can't breath straight when they get to close." "And she is just as clueless she doesn't notice he has trouble forming proper sentences when they get to close."

Roxas clutched his sides as he laughed himself to the floor.\

"What about you" Riku asked

"Me? Well unlike our love-struck friend by the docks im not an idiot I've already confessed to Naminé that I love her."

"Roxas your not so bad it's a shame I had to capture you."

Roxas disappeared with a grin and Riku went to the dock to go home.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

* * *

Sora was on a mural on it was and intersection of roads with Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Naminé on each one of the roads. In the center was Sora. "What is this" Sora wondered aloud.

_It is the sign of many things_ said a voice

Sora paused he knew this voice it was the voice that helped him before. "What do those roads mean" Sora asked.

_They represent the four masters of the keyblade. Riku the Master of Dawn, Roxas the Master of Twilight , Namin__é the Master of Nothing, and Kairi the Master of Light._

"Wait if Kairi is the Master of Light then what am I." Sora asked

_You are the headmaster and your title is simple it is just The Keyblade Master. In the end you will become the most powerful keyblader of your time, maybe even the greatest ever only time will tell._

"Oh great" Sora sighed "I don't mind being strong or having the keyblade because it allows me to protect people but I don't want to be the leader and the strongest. Besides I'm not sure I'm cut out to lead I mean I'm not the smartest guy ever."

_Do not worry the other masters are there to help you lead you just make the final decision. The Keyblade Master is always either the strongest or the wisest seeing as you are not that wise you will be the strongest the wisest of you will be either the Master of Nothing or Light. I will speak to you again before you set out on your journey but until then train well and don't tell the others about this._

Sora woke up startled by his alarm. He looked at the clock it was 7:30 so he got up took a shower and got dressed. He then went down stairs where is mother had just finished making toast.

"Your up early again" she said "meeting Kairi again to go to school."

"Yeah" Sora said as he grabbed the toast and began to eat it as he walked out of his house. "Bye mom see you later."

In a few minutes he had arrived at Kairi's house where she was waiting. He smiled "Hey Kairi."

"Hi Sora" she replied "lets go." They began to walk off to school.

Riku lived on the other side of the Island so he didn't bother to walk with them since he would pass the school. So he walks to school alone.

"So remember after school is over we should meet up on the island." Kairi said as the turned a corner and approached their school.

"How can I not remember it's all I can think about." Sora replied. Today was the day that the king said his agents were to arrive so its been a month since they got the note. Since they got it at the island they guessed that's where the were supposed to meet up.

School went normally but to them it seemed to drag on forever when they got out they met up outside the school entrance.

"So have you guys left a note or something to explain to your parents." Sora asked as they walked to the dock.

"Yeah we both left notes" the they replied.

When they arrived at the island they went down to the beach and waited.

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot." Sora said he stood up and faced Kairi "Before we go I want to see if you've mastered using magic."

Kairi stood up and faced him "Alright lets go I remember the rules."

They stood twenty feet apart and then Sora shot a firaga at Kairi who jumped out of the way and cast thundaga. Sora cast reflega and then quick ran up to Kairi in three seconds pointed his keyblade at her and began to cast blizaga. Kairi had already cast reflega and sent Sora flying backward into a tree when he finished casting.

Sora was lying on the ground and said "Way to go Kairi soon you'll be better then me in magic."

She smiled at him "Thanks." she replied and went to help him up when she pulled him up they got a little close and Sora began to heat up. He quickly backed up and brushed the sand off him.

_Your such a loser sometimes_. It was Roxas.

Shut up he thought.

Just then they heard a noise and then two guys came out of dark portals.

"Hey Roxas." A familiar voice said.

"Axel?" Sora asked. Kairi and Riku stared in surprise.

"Bingo." He took off his hood and began to walk forward when he was suddenly hit by the flat side of a keyblade. It was Kairi.

Axel looked at Kairi who glared at him menacingly. "Still some hard feelings I see." Rubbing his head he walked towards Sora.

"Don't expect me to put in a good word for you when you still call me Roxas. Roxas is over there." Sora said pointing to the top of a tree where his spectral nobody was sitting.

"Oh hey Roxas. Sorry Sora I'll never call you Roxas again if you calm your girlfriend down."

Sora smiled and nodded when he realized what he had just said "Hey wait she's not my girlfriend." he shot back.

"Ha sure whatever you say." Axel said smirking and then faced everyone. "I'm sure you all want to know a lot of things but they will have to wait until we are in the Gummi ship." (A/N- The Portals the Axel and his partner came through came from an orbiting Gummi ship.) Axel was about to open a portal when he remembered something. "Oh yeah did you guys seal your keyhole?" he asked

"Oh crap. I'll seal it." Riku said and ran off to the secret place.

"So who is that guy." Sora asked pointing at Axels' partner.

"It's about time someone noticed I was here" another familiar voice said and he pulled off his hood to reveal he was Demyx.

"Hey I remember you." Sora said. "You're the one who sucks at fighting."

"Yeah that's- wait I don't suck at fighting I'm just not the greatest fighter in the organization."

"Alright enough with the chit-chat you can ask us what ever you want back on the Gummi ship we'll keep the portal open until you arrive." Axel said and then he and Demyx went through the portal.

Sora and Kairi then turned around to see Riku running towards them with a huge smile.

"Riku I don't think sealing a keyhole is that big a deal." Sora said.

Riku continued to grin and pulled out his cell phone. "I know but this isn't." he showed Sora the picture he had taken and Sora's eyes widened and he began to stammer something incoherent and Riku began to laugh.

"What is it?" Kairi asked. She saw the picture and looked at her shoes to hide the fact that her face was as red as a cherry. By this point Riku was on the ground clutching his sides in pain of laughing so hard.

When he was done he got up and said "I'll leave you two alone see you in the ship." He then entered the portal.

Sora and Kairi stood there for a few minutes and then Sora spoke up. "Well I may as well say it." he gulped. "Kairi this may sound weird but I love you." He paused for a reaction and was completely surprised by what it was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. At first he just stood there stunned and then kissed back. They stood there for ten minutes and then broke apart for air.

She smiled at him and said "I love you too." They then went through the portal.

* * *

**This chapter was longer and still very little action but I will get to that soon trust me. Hope you like it and R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival at Disney

"So in simple terms the king found your Hearts when Kingdom hearts exploded and they drew our souls which then worked with the hearts to create your bodies." Kairi said

"Yeah pretty much." Demyx nodded.

"Ok then how about you tell us what the situation is and the plan." Riku ended any other conversations that were going on.

"We don't know the plan after you arrive at the kings castle aside from you'll do some training." Axel stated. "As for the situation you're not going to like it. After you guys beat Xemnas Maleficent took over the castle and gathered new allies."

"So what." Sora interrupted. "She and her allies will be a nuisance but I'm pretty sure that the king didn't have to call us out here for that."

"I was about to get to that lover boy so give me a minute" Axel retorted.

Sora grinned sheepishly and shut his mouth.

"Moving on, the day before the king wrote that letter (A/N- It arrived the day he wrote and sent it.) we found out that somehow Maleficent obtained a huge increase of power and she then increased her allies power as well." Axel paused. "It gets worse we've been spying on her non stop so we could stop her if she found a way to gain strength. She somehow gained it without leaving the castle and in no time flat we still don't know what happened. So now that she has increased numbers and power she's causing havoc so we called you guys."

Kairi frowned "This sounds bad" she said

"Yeah but now that there are three of us it won't be a problem" Sora said confidently.

"Just you wait even her allies will end up being difficult." Axel said grimly.

"Anyway we won't arrive for a few hours so make your selves at home." Demyx said.

Sora, Riku and Kairi went through the hallways to find their rooms.

"So…." Riku smirked "what took you guys so long."

They both blushed and stuttered until Sora decided it wasn't much of a secret. "You know exactly what happened." he said grinning.

"True" he admitted "I just wanted to see your reaction."

They found Kairi's room and she went in Sora followed while Riku continued on to find his own room. He was happy that he had finally put them together they belonged with each other so he'll leave them alone.

In Kairi's room Sora sat down on the bed where Kairi was lying.

"So far this journey has turned out to be good" Kairi said as she sat up smiling.

"Well then lets make it even better." Sora said grinning.

Kairi grinned back and pushed him on the bed and kissed him.

A few hours later at the cockpit they had arrived at Disney Castle.

"Alright I'll go get everyone." Axel said. He walked down the corridors until he came to Kairi's room and found Sora and Kairi sleeping side by side. "Whoa!" he shouted in surprised. Kairi and Sora woke up startled. "What did you two do?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing happened!" They shouted in unison.

"Okay I'll take your word for it. I'll just go get Riku." With that he left.

Sora got up and walked to the door "I'll see you in the cockpit." he said and with that he left.

Kairi got up and brushed her hair. When she was done she went to the cockpit and found everyone waiting.

"Alright then lets teleport down there. Computer thingy beam us down" Demyx said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"As you wish." The computer's AI responded.

The next thing they knew they were in the Castle hangar. They began to walk when they heard high pitched yells of happiness.

"Sora your back." Chip and Dale shouted with glee as they climbed up Sora and on to his shoulders and began to chatter away.

"Whoa! Slow down." Sora said and Chip and Dale stopped. "One, it's great to see you guys too. Two, you guys are talking at the same time and to fast." Sora then frowned. "Did you sneak into the kitchen and eat sugar again?"

Chip and Dale looked at each other and then jumped off Sora and ran away. "See you later Sora."

Sora sighed while everyone else stared in confusion. "What just happened." Riku asked.

"It's nothing lets just go thinking on what those two are up too is giving me a headache." Sora replied.

In a few minutes they found themselves in the courtyard where Donald and Goofy were sleeping. Sora looked at Riku and he nodded. They crept up to Donald and Goofy.

"Ready, and…" Sora said. "Thunder!" They yelled at the same time.

"WAHHHH!" Donald and Goofy yelled simultaneously. They sat up and looked around to find three teenagers and two guys in black cloaks clutching their sides. Then they recognized one of the teenagers.

"Sora!" They cried with glee and tackled him to the ground.

Sora chuckled "Hey guys what's going on…" he paused "well aside from Maleficent."

"Other than her things are going pretty good. You should see how big Radiant Garden has become." Donald said.

"Yeah they even set up an army to battle the heartless and their leader is Leon" Goofy added.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. It's comprised of people from around the worlds. Though its only from worlds where either they have been open to the knowledge accidentally or if they attained the level of technology of Gummi ships." Donald continued.

"Wow it seems like they've been busy since I've been gone." Sora said.

"Well all the more easier for us." Riku commented

"Anyway lets go to the audience chamber and talk to the king."

They arrived at the audience chamber and Kairi looked in awe at the door while Riku looked at it puzzled. Axel chuckled and opened the secret door. Sora looked at Kairi and Riku grinning and they burst out laughing. They walked in and found Mickey looking at holographic map of the some of the worlds.

"Oh hey fellas how's it going." Mickey said and turned off the map.

"We'll just go." Axel said and he and Demyx bowed and left.

"Hello Your Majesty" Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy said.

"Hey Mickey" Riku said.

"So what do you want us to do Your Majesty." Sora asked.

"Well first I want you to rest a few days, but after that I need you to go out to the Worlds and re-seal their keyholes that way even if one of Maleficent's allies are on the planet they can't use their new darkness powers to break the lock. Also if you find any new worlds lock their planets with someone else and that should double lock the world." He got up and began to walk out of the audience room. "Oh and Donald, Goofy show them their rooms, and the training room. Also bring Kairi to the fairies."

"I'm off to see what Mickey is up to I'll see you guys later." Riku said as he went after the King.

"Hey Goofy can you show me to my room I'm really beat." Sora asked

"Sure Sora." He replied and they left.

"Seeing as how Sora and Riku aren't here I'll just show you to the fairies." Donald said and walked to a secret door and opened it. Inside was another room where three fairies were floating. One was red, another was green, and another was blue.

"Hello ladies can you make Kairi here a better outfit for fighting she wants to help us." Donald asked.

"Of course." the red fairy said. "Now lets take a look at you dear." she said as they looked her over.

"Aha." They said. "Okay ready…. 1 2 3!" and they each fired a magic bolt at here and there was a flash of light and she was wearing new outfit (A/N - It looked like she does in this fan art. Also I didn't draw this I just found it and just in case she does a flip or something in my version she is wearing shorts under the skirt. malink1464./art/Together-with-Keyblades-39547955). Kairi squealed with glee at her new outfit. She thanked the fairies and then decided to go to bed and show off her outfit later.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Well sorry it took so long I was away. Also for the colors for here outfit are for each and everyone of you to decide since I'm not very color coordinated. I'm also sorry about the link if you already read this  
**


	4. Chp 4: History of the Keyblade Gaurdians

Sora woke up the next day and took a shower and then summoned his clothes on. He went to the dinning room, although it was more of a giant hallway with a giant table, and where he found Riku already eating toast and some eggs.

"Morning come order something the food is pretty good." Riku said and then continued to eat his food.

So Sora sat down and ordered some waffles and the brooms went off to prepare his meal. About five minutes later his food arrived and he began to eat. Then Kairi came down.

"Good morning." she said cheerfully and Riku gave a normal response and then complimented on her new clothes. Sora was about to respond when he then finally analyzed her difference and stared. Kairi giggled as he stared for about thirty more seconds and then snapped out of it.

"You look amazing Kairi!" he said "Did the three fairies give it to you." he asked as he continued to devour his breakfast.

"Thank you." she said smiling. "And yes they did give it to me they are really nice."

Then as if on cue the three fairies walked in.

"Good morning dears." They all said. "We have to be short because we are off to Yen Sid soon but we forgot two things." They continued and then each shot a bolt of magic at Riku. There was a light and then Riku was there in his same clothes.

"Good I didn't want new clothes." he muttered and then asked "What did you do."

"We made it more durable." The Red fairy said a little quickly but no one noticed.

"Also we forgot to ask you Sora if you had learned how to drive without needing your friends?" The Blue fairy asked.

"I can't do Final Form yet but the other I can do." he paused "I wish you had told me when I first got these it would have made figuring out that I could do that a lot easier."

"Well then we're off." They said and then left the room.

About 15 minutes later Mickey came in.

"So how was your night fellas." He asked.

"It was fine." Riku said and then continued. "Hey Mickey we talked about it and decided we'll leave today."

Mickey frowned and then sighed "Alright seeing as how you have already made up your mind you can leave in an hour."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

* * *

An hour later they had just left Disney Castle and were on the bridge. Riku had just plotted the coordinates and turned to face Kairi and Sora.

"Well it'll take about five hours to reach Radiant Garden so I'll be in the training room or an hour or two." Riku said.

Kairi frowned "Fine but I call next since I need to catch up to you guys." She paused "So until then I'll read."

"Alright I'm tired so I'm going to bed." Sora said and kissed Kairi for a moment then left. When he arrived at his room he flopped on his bed and in a few minutes he was asleep and once again on the crossroad mural.

"Huh? Why am I here?" He thought.

_It is because the time has come for you to start to realize what the Keybladers really are._ The voice said.

"What do you mean."

_First things first. On your journey you will meet 8 people who at the right time will show a keyblade over their head that only you or Masters that have awakened can see._

"Awakened? What do you mean?"

_It is when a Master begins to awaken their powers. For instance the Master of Light, Kairi, will start by unlocking her first drive form and sin-_

"Wait up! Kairi has a drive form."

_Actually she has two and every Master has at least one drive form. So moving on since she has been identified as the wisest her third phase will be visions while her second Phase is awareness of her advanced control of light magic. Which I will tell you about later._

"Okay." Sora said amazed. "So only 8 people."

_No. _The voiceresponded. _There will be a total of 10 keybladers but two of them have their keyblades already._

"So why are they important anyway if I know all the Masters?"

_For you to understand I will tell you the history of the Keybladers. Long ago the Keybladers were an entire militaristic organization who would protect the worlds from the forces of darkness when ever it came up. Since they were militaristic they had a command order based on skill level._

"So what happened to them."

_I'll get to that. The lowest level were Keyblade Learners, they are the ones that have just recently gotten their keyblade and are being taught the basics. After that they are Keyblade Wanderers who are sent to wander the worlds to gain experience. Once they pass that they become Keyblade Bearers. The next 3 levels only occur from war situations or abnormal skill those levels are Keyblade Trainer, Keyblade Overseer, and Keyblade Templar. Now the next level is predetermined and are the 10 people I was referring to. They will be the Keyblade High Templars. They will be the four Masters helpers._

"Well if that's it then I think we are about to leave one."

_Mickey is not one of the High Templars. He is part of an eighth level that rarely shows up called the Blade Masters. Their sword skills are almost as good as that of the masters. So even Mickey hasn't reached his max._

"Wow."

_Time runs short so I will tell you the end of the Keyblade Guardians. There was a being that had and army of beings called the dusk warriors and with them he ambushed two of the masters who had just acquired the rank. He proceeded wiping out the rest of the keybladers until only three of the masters were left. The Masters of twilight, light and Dawn and there names were Ven, Aqua, and Terra. In they defeated the being But it came at price there own lives and it did not completely for he reincarnated himself with no memory and he was far weaker._

"So then we are the rebirth?"

_Exactly._

"If I'm the Keyblade Master then why can I use light."

_It is because everyone belongs to a realm. You belong to light so you can use some of your realms power but compared to Kairi's power they won't be as varied or as powerful._

"Okay that makes sense."Then Sora began floating toward a bright light that was high above him.

_This being was made of pure darkness. _The voice said quickly _And his name was…………_

* * *

Sora woke up with a gasp. He sat in his bed staring of into space and then got up and whispered to himself "His name was _Xeahnort_."

* * *

_**Sorry this one was kind of short but I didn't feel like going to far in depth with the past. Or at least not yet. Hope you like it**_


	5. Chapter 5 Too Smoothly

Chapter 5: Too Smoothly

Sora stared off into space for a few minutes before turning off his alarm. At first Sora was just astonished that he and Riku had stopped one of the most potentially dangerous people ever. Then he realized that he had reincarnated before he was fearing that it would happen again. Pushing this thought out of his head he got up. He took a shower and got dressed then he went to the bridge.

He arrived to find only Kairi. She turned around to see who it was. When she saw that it was Sora she smiled and beckoned him to sit with her.

"What are you doing." Sora asked.

"Just reviewing the controls. I cant wait until I get to fly." she replied cheerfully.

"So when do we arrive. I cant wait to see Leon and the others again."

"In a minute. Riku should get here quickly."

Just then Riku came through the door.

Sora chuckled. "Well speak of the devil. Took you long enough to get here we should arrive any second."

* * *

A few seconds later they arrived and Sora and Riku gasped upon seeing that Radiant Garden now looked so much bigger. They could see numerous cities on the world, many of them were huge. Sora grinned "Lets go!" and pressed in the coordinates for Radiant Garden City and beamed them down.

Now it was Kairi's turn to gasp at how beautiful the city was. "So this was where I was born." she murmured.

They then went to Merlin's house but when they arrived there was a note.

_I have moved to the castle._

"Aww man that place creeps me out." Sora sighed.

"That's only because you turned into a heartless." Riku whispered since whenever he talked or joked about it to Sora Kairi hit him over the head.

Sora frowned and stuck his tongue at him. "Let's go."

They figured out their way to the castle after about a half an hour of searching and Kairi finally persuaded them to ask for directions. All went well until they reached the plaza outside the castle. When they found a statue of Sora, Donald, and Goofy there.

"Hey who's that cool guy?" Sora asked innocently.

Riku sighed and Kairi giggled "Shut up Sora." He said.

Then people recognized him.

"Oh my God!!! It's Sora!!" One girl yelled.

"Holy shit! IT is Sora!" a guy yelled.

And before they knew it there was a crowd around them asking Sora for his autograph.

"HeHeHe." Riku chuckled. "I may have a fan club back at school but out here you're the star."

Then a group of girls tried to grab him but he backed away.

Kairi grimaced at the girls. "I don't like you being famous." She grumbled.

Sora laughed "Kairi, you know I love you."

"Yeah, but it's still annoying." She sighed.

"I agree with you there" Riku added.

Sora then had an Idea. "Guys hold on." he said as pointed his palms to the ground.

They did as they were told and then he shouted. "Aeroga!" and a jet of wind shot from the end of his palms. They shot up into the air and over the castle wall were they were quickly surrounded by soldiers.

"Don't move" The leader said.

"Stop!" a familiar, to Sora, voice said.

A gap opened between the soldiers and Leon stood there. The leader of the soldiers then greeted him.

"Sir, we just caught these trespassers-" he began.

He was cut off by Leon. "Do you know who this is." he smirked. "This is Sora, your lucky he's not like Cloud."

The leader just stood stunned then shipped around to face Sora.

"I'm terribly sorry sir." His troops then followed their leaders example.

"It's all good, just keep up the good work."

"Okay follow me." Leon said.

They followed Leon, Sora full with questions.

"So were is everyone else?"

"Yuffie is defending a different world, Aerith is in a different city meeting up with a friend."

"What about Cloud?"

"He defeated Sephiroth and now he just comes and goes."

They continued through the castle until the reached a six by ten sliding door. There were two guard there.

"Okay were here." Leon said.

"Uhh… were is here." Sora asked.

"The Confrence Room." he replied and they entered.

Inside the room was a giant circular table with three women and seven men sitting at the table. The three women and six of the men were in uniform. One of the men was in a suit.

"We've been waiting for you Grand Commander Leon." he then noticed the three teenagers. "Why did you bring teenag-." he then stopped when he recognized Sora. "Master Sora It's a honor to meet you." he said as everyone else turned to face Sora. He then got up and went over to greet him and the other followed.

"I'm the President of Radient garden, Craig Bradinini." he pointed to the others. "These people are the High Command Brass. There are three sections, Space, land, and special ops. And three brass for each section."

Sora greeted them all and then pointed to Kairi and Riku. "They are Kairi and Riku they're also Keyblade wielders."

Once the greeting were done everyone took a seat.

"As you know Maleficent has had a giant leap in power from out of nowhere, but according to our new data she obtained it in the nobodies castle." he paused "So that means either there is a secret great power there or something else."

"There is someone else's work going on here." Riku said.

"Well then lets move on for now." the President said. The meeting continued on for an hour and a half. After that Riku said h would go get some supplies and upgrade the ship. So Sora and Kairi went off to find Merlin. They searched all of the castle for an hour until they found him at a room near Ansem's computer.

"Hey Merlin!" Sora said gleefully.

"Sora, my boy it's good to see you." He then noticed Kairi. "Oh, it's good to see you too princess." he added.

"Pleas don't call me princess I'm not a real one."

"Of course. Any way have you come to learn some more magic."

"You bet!" Sora said excitedly.

"Well then first I'll teach you Water. It's not much of a powerful aggressive spell but it is good for counter acting lightning and defending against fire. So follow me to the training room."

For the next two hours Sora and Kairi spent practicing and trying to perfect water. First they had to learn casting the spell and would practice by putting out fires this part didn't take long. Then they had to boost up its quantity by taking it to Watera and then Wateraga this was also easy. The harder parts were coming up next.

"Now that you have mastered conjuring it is time for manipulation and multi-manipulation."

Kairi and Sora looked at each other and shrugged. "Merlin, Sora showed me about manipulation but what's multi-manipulation?"

"Oh! I forgot I never showed Sora this." he said and walked to the middle of the training room. "Come, Come." he beckoned. "Multi-Manipulation, or Multi-Casting, is combining to spells together for and attack or a defense. For and example." he said and raised his wand. "Aeroga." he said and wind began to form around his hands. "Firaga." and then fire was around his hands feeding off of the air.

"Normally fire need two things. Oxygen and a substance. Luckily for us we can use magic thus defeating the need for a substance and when I use Aeroga I can one keep it from dying with out wasting to much magic and two I can control how strong I want it." he released the Aeroga spell and the fire died.

"Sweet!" Sora jumped and then went of to try manipulating and then combing water with something.

"I'm going to win again Sora." she yelled over to him, referring to the fact that she got Water down first.

"Also Water is very limited in both it's useful forms and it's usefulness in combining with others."

They continued to practice for another two hours. When they were done they went back to Merlin.

"Now that that's accomplished there is just one thing that I want to show you, Earth. Earth is the best defensive magic out of all of the elements." he said.

"So I take it that it that it has very few offensive techniques." Kairi replied

"Correct." he said smiling.

"Well lets give it a shot shall we."

For the rest of the day they practiced though it wasn't easy since all Merlin had in his training room were a few boulders. So to learn how to use Earth, Eartha, and Earthaga and manipulate it. By the time the sun had set Kairi had almost mastered manipulation. Sora on the other hand had mastered Earthaga but was having trouble with manipulation.

"Well that's all for today but come by any time you want, though I'm out of thing to teach you, but until I can think of some you can always practice until I find something else to teach." he said.

"Bye Merlin." Sora and Kairi said and began to leave. When they reached the doorway Merlin called for Sora.

When he got close he whispered. "You should stay on your toes. She is really gifted with magic and might start beating you and Riku in your tournaments."

"I'll just have to stay in top shape which shouldn't be a problem with this heartless issue." Sora replied and then began to walk away but turned around. "Thank Leon for me. There are a lot more heartless than before I don't think we could of have with out this army." He then went off to catch up to Kairi.

"I will my boy, just keep practicing and well win for sure." Merlin yelled and then he was gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Hey Riku." Kairi and Sora said as they arrived in the hallway of their rooms.

"Where were you guys? You took quite a long time." He asked

"We were Training with Merlin." Kairi said.

"You should try learning it to otherwise Kairi will beat you soon" Sora said.

"Pfft! Yeah right." He replied

"Just wait and see." Kairi said obviously annoyed.

Riku smirked. "He's just trying to be nice."

"Am not! Merlin was the one who pointed it out." Sora said defensively.

"Whatever I got my darkness so goodnight I'm tired." He said.

"Me too." Kairi said.

"I'm going to stay up a bit, Goodnight." He kissed Kairi and waved to Riku.

"Goodnight" Kairi said and walked to here room.

"Remind me to talk to you in the morning, kay." Riku said and walked off.

Sora went off and found a balcony and look up at the stars.

"_Hey" Roxas said._

"Hey Roxas what's up." Sora said cheerfully.

"_Sora stay on your guard something doesn't seem right it seems like things are going to smoothly."_

"Why do you think that. Besides why is that a bad thing."

"_It's going to smoothly because in the past month you have had two night where I can't read see your dreams. When I tried to look into your memory I couldn't find anything except a voice came out of nowhere and said 'You, Sora, and the rest will now begin your real journey.'._

"Ok but that still doesn't mean it's a bad thing." Sora said meekly.

"_Sora don't play dumb. That means things should be harder than your other journeys even with Kairi and Riku. Since it's going so easy at the moment this is going to be near suicidal." Roxas said seriously._

Sora sighed. "I'm going to sleep." he said warily. He walked to his room and went to sleep.

* * *

**Hey people!:) Sorry that it has been so long but here is chapter 5 plz review. Also the next chapter should be up in 2 weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble Begins

**Chapter 7: Trouble Begins**

The next morning they decided to go into the city for lunch. "It's nice to be out of the castle it's so dull compared to the rest of the city." Kairi said.

"Guess your right." Sora said. "Plus I bet they have better food around Radiant Garden, because this military food…" Sora trailed off as he threw the gruel that they had given him away.

"Sucks ass." Riku finished for him. Sora nodded. "Oh and by the way there is a box for you from Donald in the ship."

"Really?" Sora asked and Riku handed to him and he opened it. He found a bottle that had _S. Elixir _written on it. "Thanks. Now lets go."

* * *

"It's nice outside." Kairi said cheerfully.

"Yeah but something feels weird I fell as if people are glaring holes into our backs." Sora said.

"Me too." Kairi agreed.

"Really? Because the only weird feeling I have is lack of food." Riku replied. Sora and Kairi laughed

Then a small group of people came up and asked Sora for an Autograph. Then they walked away, no screaming, no crowds.

"Hmm this is weird. No ones rampaging about your presence. Talk about fifteen minutes of fame." Riku joked.

"Ha ha ha very funny. But you're right people have become less excited about me walking down the street, though I can't say that I miss it."

They continued on threw the streets for about half an hour looking at different restaurants until they came across one and saw Tifa.

"Hey Tifa!" Sora said as they approached.

"Sora! How are you? It's been a while." She said. "Hey where are Donald and Goofy they're usually with you? And who're these two?

"I'm good and Donald and Goofy are with the King so they can't come with me this time. This is my best friend Riku and this is my girlfriend Kairi, they're both Keyblade Wielders." Sora replied

"Hello Kairi, Riku." Tifa said. "You didn't really need to introduce me to Kairi everyone knows her now." She said smiling and gave them a newspaper. The front page story was about a lead from a guard saying that it looked like Sora and Kairi were dating. (I added this because I didn't feel like making crowds and torturing Sora it was to much work.)

"Damn." Riku sighed. "If I knew the media was paying for information on Sora's life then I would have contributed when we arrived." He smiled getting a glare from Sora and Kairi.

"Oh well less trouble for us." Kairi said. She then turned to Tifa "Anyway can we have something to eat were starving." Kairi

"Sure." She replied and they all ordered what they wanted and continued to talk for a while.

"So Tifa I heard that Cloud beat Sephiroth." Sora said.

"Wait the you mean the Sephiroth with the silver hair and long sword?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Sora replied.

"No, but I saw him once while I was traveling he fought some guy and took him down instantaneously."

"So do you know if he is around?" Sora asked.

"No, he works sort of like a mercenary, except the only jobs he takes are for the Military and protection jobs. He doesn't do assassinations or stuff like that." Tifa answered. "So at the moment he is working for the military. And they pay him a lot since he's as strong as Leon."

"We should go now. We have a busy day ahead of us" Riku said.

"Aright lets go." Kairi said. Then she and Sora said bye to Tifa and paid for the food and went off to leave the city. When they got to the entrance there were some guards there.

* * *

"Master Sora, Keyblader Kairi, Keyblader Riku I would like to inform you that there are always stray heartless on the roads so be careful.". One of the guards said.

"We'll be fine." Sora said. They went out the gate and went out into the barrens of Radiant Garden. Soon they arrived at the base of a mountain.

"Alright well I'm going to find some heartless." Kairi said and skipped off.

"I'll go do my own training." Riku said and went off.

Sora decided to practice Earthaga for a while. When he was done with that he tried seeing what he could combine with Earthaga. Then Roxas' ghost appeared.

"Ahhh it's a ghost." Sora chuckled.

"Hahaha" Roxas said. "Not funny. I was going to tell you something that would help you but, I'm not sure I should tell you."

"Alright I'm sorry." Sora said.

"No more lame jokes." Roxas demanded.

"Fine no more lam- Hey! Wait a minute my jokes aren't lame."

Roxas glared at him with a are you joking me look "Stop kidding yourself."

"Fine no lame jokes." Sora grumbled.

"Good. Well it turns out being inside you has it's bonuses. I can hear things your heart does but your mind doesn't." Roxas explained.

"Okay so what do you hear." Sora asked.

"Well I can hear this world's Heart is calling you to the lock."

"Sweet do you know where it is."

"Yeah do you see that cave at the base of this mountain."

"Yeah."

"Go there quickly there seems to be some urgency."

"Okay." Sora said and Roxas disappeared as Sora ran into the cave. He followed the tunnel for a few minutes before coming across a huge cavern. In the cavern was a figure that looked like a shadow Sora, but of a man he had never seen before. In front of it was a Keyhole. It turned around and looked at Sora with it's yellow eyes and then charged him with incredible speed. "Whoa!" Sora yelped and summoned the _Kingdom Keyblade_ just in time to block it's claws. He swung at its head and it blocked with only it's arm. "What the… well this is a shadow someone these guys are stronger than others." It jumped up and did a series of slashes making a small cut on Sora. It then became flat on the ground and dogged Sora's swings. As it came back up Sora jumped onto the side of the cavern. "Thundaga: Lightning Stike!" he yelled and pushed off the wall. The Shadow Man tried to dodge it but Sora was able to get a gash across it's Torso. Then it was shocked with electicity. Dark fog seeped out of the wound but then it charged at Sora it attacked him and they traded combos and block. At the end of one of the Shadow's combos Sora's keyblade was across his palm but his fingers extended and went into Sora's left shoulder and leg. He jumped back against the wall panting. He pointed his Keyblade to the side of him "Lets end this. Earthaga! Firaga!: Fifty Flying Daggers" A good sized stalagmite, that was hollow inside, appeared next to Sora and then he pointed his keyblade at the Shadow Man, he threw it he then heated the inside of the Stalagmite and it burst into fifty shard. The Shadow couldn't duck in time and howled after being hit. It then burst and a heart floated through the ceiling.

Sora panted for a bit and then drank an potion. "Heh, that guy wasn't bad. I actually had to use a potion." Then he pointed his keyblade at the keyhole and a light ray came out and the Keyhole was sealed.

"_You guys will have to seal it again before we leave." Roxas said_.

"Yeah I know."

"_I told you something is up. There were to little even if he was strong they always come in packs."_

"Yeah I know I'll have to inform Merlin when I get back to the city. I fell as if something bad is coming." Sora said and then continued. "But I'm sure that we can handle it."

"_Still with that upbeat attitude I see." Roxas sighed "Well I guess that's one of your better qualities."_

"Haha I have plenty of good qualities unlike you pansy boy. (Referring to Roxas' English Voice.)"

"_Oh yeah……"_

They continued to insult each other all the way out the cave and for the rest of Sora's Training.

* * *

A man in an Organization XIII cloak but with yellow eyes and a hole on him was on a broken down world. "What! My Shadow was destroyed!" The man yelled. He then smiled "This is interesting. In any case now I have two reasons to move the schedule." He turned to Shadow beside him. "Go inform everyone that I will be ready in two days.

_Yes My Lord. I will go at once._

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Time to go beat up the little shits on Radiant Garden!"

In a canyon below him 10,000 Heartless howled _HEARTS! _

_

* * *

**Sorry I delayed it's 1:00 in the morning where I am. Anyway tell me if the action description is good enough. Next update is Monday Dec. 8 REVIEW PLZ!**  
_


	7. Chapter 7: NeoDarkside

_Chapter 7: NeoDarkside_

Kairi panted as the Fat Bandit that she just sliced vanished and a heart flew up. That was her 1000th heartless that she had killed. She turned around and smiled to see her nobody ghost behind her.

"You are trying really hard to catch up to them. You're working even harder than Roxas." Naminé said.

"Yeah I guess your- wait a minute Roxas is training? What for." Kairi asked.

Naminé sighed "Well he is obsessed with trying to beat Sora and he refuses to let Riku get better than him. What is it with guys and fighting."

"I asked Sora once." Kairi replied "But all he did was grin and say it was fun." She sat down on a rock. "I know I'll probably never become as good as Sora or Riku, but I don't want to drag them down."

"Also I forgot to tell you I can hear when the World's lock is calling out to you Roxas can with Sora." Naminé said. "But I can only hear it when we're relatively close to the lock. It seems like it was sealed a little after you guy split up."

"I guess Sora got it." Kairi said "Unless Riku stumbled across it by accident."

"Anyway we should go meet up with the others." Naminé said.

"Alright lets go."

* * *

"Hey Kairi." Sora said as Kairi walked up to them.

"What took you, we've been waiting for ages." Riku complained

"No need to exaggerate Riku we've only been waiting for ten minutes." Sora said.

Kairi giggled "Sorry let's go I'm starving." They then proceeded back to Radiant Garden City. By the time they had eaten and were about to enter the meeting room it was about 7:00 p.m. Inside the entire HCB werer about to begin. It continued on for about an hour and a half.

"Anything any one would like to add." Leon asked.

"Yeah I do." Sora said. "I have a feeling that you guys should be on alert for the next few days."

This quickly grabbed everyone's attention. "Why would you say that Master Sora." one of the commanders asked.

"Well when we…." Sora began and told what happened in the cave. When he was done it seemed like everyone except Leon wasn't worried.

"I'm sure it's nothing." the President said. "Surely you have found out that Heartless of all strengths and sizes pop up all the time. Just because wizards like Merlin put up an anti-portal field doesn't mean it can stop everything from coming through. Now if that is all then this meeting is dismissed." he said before Sora could speak up again.

When Sora, Riku and Kairi were in a lounge. "So why are you so worried." Riku asked as he turned on the PS3.

"Yeah I mean I came across plenty of heartless while I was training." Kairi said.

"Yeah but they were just there scourging for stray people to get hearts." Sora said. "This one was at the heart of the world. It couldn't have been by accident otherwise the World's heart would have noticed it coming."

"Hmm… that and another thing is bothering me that I just noticed." Riku said. "No matter how strong unless they're supreme heatless (Heartless like Xeahnort's Heartless) they never travel alone unless told to and they can hardly think for themselves."

"But wouldn't that mean that someone sent the heartless to specifically eat the heart of the world." Kairi said. "But that still doesn't make any sense why would they send only one heartless?"

"Once one heartless begins to feed off a worlds heart others begin to follow and then they go into a frenzy. Riku said. "But Maleficent and her allies have become so strong that they can stop the frenzy before it gets to far out of hand. So instead they act more like a parasite. That way a planet can feed them for a hundred years before it disappears."

"Anyway I think we should stay on our toes for now." Sora said.

"Well I'm going to go to bed." Kairi said "I don't know about you guys but I'm beat."

"Yeah me too." Sora said.

"I'm going to stay up a little while longer so I'll see you guys later." Riku said.

He stayed up for about another ten minutes playing the PS3 then decided to walk around the castle. He went to the roof and stood there staring at the moon. "Why won't those fools listen to Sora, even I'm a little concerned and I've been in darkness for a year." he said to himself.

"It's because of two reasons." he heard someone say. He turned around to find Leon standing behind him.

"How did you know I was here?" Riku asked.

"I saw you come up here." he said bluntly. "Where are Sora and Kairi?" he then asked.

"Most likely making out." he chuckled.

"Ah I see." Leon responded

"Anyway what were those two reasons?" Riku asked.

"One is that their arrogant." Leon said "Because the have Merlin here and because they have been beating Maleficent until very recently they feel unstoppable. The fact that Sora, The Keyblade Master, showed up is making them even more arrogant."

"Aren't you the head commander?" Riku asked. "You should be able to start buffing up this worlds defense."

"I usually could but the President has plans to help a planet that was just attacked and I'm to go with them." Leon replied. "So not only am I unable to keep watch but the President can cancel my orders."

"What's the other reason." Riku asked.

Leon sighed "It's because even though he is the Keyblade Master when he isn't fighting they just see him as a kid."

Riku laughed. "Sora may be a little bit slow on some things but he isn't an idiot. They'll be sorry if they underestimate him." he said "They all do."

Leon chuckled "Yeah, your right on that."

"Anyway," Leon said as he began to climb back down. "can you guys stay on alert for me while I'm gone? The operation begins in a few hours."

"Sure." Riku said. He stayed up there for about an hour longer and then climbed down to go to his room. He brushed his teeth and stuff and laid down. "A big darkness is coming." he said to himself and then fell asleep.

* * *

Sora woke up to sirens and soldiers running all over the place. He quickly got up and summoned his clothes on. He ran out side to see Riku knocking on Kairi's door.

"What's going on!?" Sora screamed over the noises.

"I don't know but I can tell that it's something bad!"

"What's happening!?" Kairi asked.

"We don't know!" Sora replied. With that they all ran to the meeting room. When they got there they could see it was panic. There were officers on different radios and people screaming orders to each other.

"We don't need to panic." one of the Brass Commanders said. "We have Merlin holding up the town shield. So we will hold up for a while."

Kairi went up to one of the Brass. "What's going on."

"We have gotten reports from all the cities that they have been attacked and now we have about 10,000 heartless outside our own." he said

"Lets go look." Sora said and they ran into the streets where there was havoc. People were running everywhere trying to get their belongings and get to the underground bunker in the castle. The screaming was even louder in the streets than all the sirens and orders in the castle. They ran to the Entrance where the Heartless were and already found about 2,000 soldiers along and on the walls.

They went up the stairs of a part of the wall. When they got up there they saw a sea of heartless. Then they saw a human start to float upwards. He was wearing a coat like Organization 13. His hood was off and Sora, Kairi and Riku could see his face. He had black hair that was slicked back, he had a scar going down diagonally across his face from the left part of his forehead down to the right side of his jaw, and he had yellow irises.

"No way…" Sora said.

"Is that… a supreme heartless." Kairi said.

The man smiled and raised his hand a giant ball of darkness formed. He shot it above the city and it exploded in dark comets of darkness. "One Hundred Dark Comets." he said. The dark comets ran into the shield around the city and it shattered.

"Wow…" Sora and Kairi said. Riku just stared.

"Hey Keyblade boy!" the man said. "The name's Zylex! Your more troublesome than I thought being able to beat my shadow! So since apparently your not a weak like the rest of these little shits! I brought a present!" A big heartless began to appear.

"What is that?!" Kairi asked.

"I don't know." Sora said.

"This is a NeoDarkside."(To see what it looks like go to this link. Pretend the bandages aren't there. .com/art/NeoDarkside-53039369) Zylex said smiling. "I Hope you all have fun." then he began to laugh and the NeoDarkside howled.

"Aww shit." Riku said.

* * *

**This came out early, YAY!. Yeah.... Any way here is chapter 7 hope you like it**.** Also i'm pretty bad with descriptions so most of the time I'll just find a picture that looks like what i'm thinking. The NeoDarkside is just faster and stronger and cooler looking than Darkside. Chapter 8 should be out Dec. 8. Review! Also In the first story there will only be 10 other keybladers. The first keyblader wll come up in the next world or the world after that. Also (again) I have a forum on my profile so that people can give me some ideas for looks and a personality for Riku's Girlfriend. She is also a keyblade wielder. If i don't get imput Riku will be lonely.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: The First Awakening

"Everybody move!!" a soldier said as the NeoDarkside busted down the wall. "Somebody get some spell casters down here!" another said. The NeoDakside then ran into the city.

"How many men are here!?" Riku asked a soldier over all the sounds.

"We have about 3,000 here and 2,000 in the city." she replied.

Riku turned to face Sora and Kairi. "One of us has to go into the city and help the soldiers there. Otherwise they'll be annihilated and we will be 2,000 people down!" Sora said.

"I'll go!" Riku said. But Kairi spoke up.

"No, I will!" she said.

"You sure!?" Sora asked.

"Of course!" she replied

"Alright I'm going to join in on the fun." Riku said and then ran off in the direction of Zylex.

"Be careful!" Sora said.

Kairi kissed him and then smiled. "I'll be fine I've gotten even better."

Sora grinned at her and then they ran off in opposite directions. He started hacking through heartless until he reached Riku.

"Took you long enough." Riku said shooting Dark Aura at a group of heartless.

"How are the soldiers doing?" Sora asked casting Thundaga on a Fat Bandit.

"I think that they're doing okay. Two of the Brass are out here helping them out." He replied.

Sora parried some attacks while watching the Brass who were about 300 meters away. "They don't seem to be as ummm…" Sora looked for a polite word for the rest of the Soldiers. "inexperienced as the rest." he said. "But I would feel safer with Leon at my back." He hit a heartless into the air, jumped up, and slashed.

"Keyblade Master Sora, Keyblader Riku! We need help!" A soldier yelled. Surrounding them were three fat bandits and ten Defenders and a Sneak Army.

"Dibs on the Sneak Army." Riku said.

Sora frowned "Fine. Lets go." he said and they ran off to the soldiers.

* * *

Kairi sliced through a Heartless who was about to strike down a soldier and kept on running. She could hear the destruction the NeoDarkside was creating(The buildings are about six stories high). She ran down the street slicing through heartless with her keyblade (the one from The World That Never Was). She turned the corner and saw the NeoDarkside. It turned around, saw her, roared, and charged at her.

Kairi took a deep breath. "Now I can help." she said to her self. The NeoDarkside raised its hand and Kairi was about to jump over it and onto it's arm and up to its head when a group of soldiers came around the corner. "Crap." she said. "Reflega!" she yelled and formed a dome around her and the soldiers. The shockwave broke the windows, but Kairi was able to keep up her spell. "Run!" she said to the soldiers who didn't hesitate.

Kairi ran at its legs and slashed them. The attack didn't even make it squeal. Instead it kicked into a wall. Kairi ran into the wall feet first and then jumped off the wall and slashed its stomach. This hurt the NeoDarkside. It howled and then closed its hand into a fist except for its pointing finger/claw as if it was pointing at her. Then it started stabbing at her rapidly. She blocked them as best she could but some of its strikes gave her some gashes and one went through her leg.

She hoped away from the NeoDarkside, pointed her keyblade above her and shouted "Thundaga!" Lightning stuck it and it howled in agony. It slammed it's hand into the ground and a dark pool formed with Neoshadows coming out. They jumped at her and Kairi yelled "Blizzaga! Icicle Storm!". A bunch of icicles began to form in the air and they shot forward at the Neoshadows tearing them apart. Then the NeoDarkside's other hand came from above. Kairi barely blocked it. She was able to stop it from crushing her but slammed her into the ground. "Thundaga!" she yelled and it was struck lifting its hand off her. She cast Curaga and jumped out of its range. (A/N- When Cure is cast some wounds won't heal. Also some pain is still left behind. If enough pain is built up they will go unconscious. Leaving them unable to fight. That means death.)

"Thundaga!" Kairi yelled. This time the NeoDarkside dogged the lightning. "Ugh." Kairi said to herself. "This is getting even harder."

* * *

Riku jumped to the side and dogged the hand of the Sneak Army. And slashed at it's arm. As it howled he jumped up, flipped over it, and while over its head he shot a barrage of Dark Aura at it. He then landed as the Sneak Army disappeared.

"Riku behind you." Sora said as he stabbed a Fat Bandit in the back.

Riku turned around. "Dark Shield!" he said just in time to block a Lance Soldier. Then he slashed it and turned to se Sora waiting for him. "This is ridiculous." Riku said. "We can't handle this many Heartless witho-" he stopped to shoot a Dark Aura at a Heartless. "without some advantage." Riku Said.

"I hate to admit it but your right. We would do a lot better if I could Drive but I need to save the energy for Zylex." Sora admitted.

"We should fall back to the city and then use the streets to make there numbers useless." Riku said.

"But what about all the damage they'll cause we could ruin their lives." Sora said.

"Yeah well they won't have lives if we don't." Riku replied.

Sora thought for a minute. "What about the NeoDarkside." he said. "If Kairi hasn't taken care of it then these guys will just get slaughtered." Sora said.

"Hmmm. You've got a point." Riku said. "We'll wait for a while longer then fall back."

"Fine." Sora said.

"Speaking of Kairi.." Riku said "Do you think she can handle that thing. It didn't look like a pushover."

Sora smiled "She'll be fine. She's gotten stronger."

* * *

Kairi panted. She had already used ten potions and used Curaga three times. She had hurt the NeoDarkside quite a bit but she could tell that she was in worse shape than it.

"I need a plan." She said to herself. The NeoDarkside jumped up Kairi followed she jumped over its head pointed her keyblade at it and shouted. "Fiagra: Fire Pillar!" A large circle of fire which turned into a pillar of fire formed at the end of her keyblade. The NeoDarkside slammed into the ground and then formed a Dark Ball in its hand which burst into comet like objects which flew towards her.

As she was falling back down she shouted "Reflega!". She held it up for a few seconds and then blocked to more of the dark comets. But two hit her she cringed and then landed grabbing her sides.

_Do you need an idea._ Naminé said.

"It would be very appreciated." She said jumping to not get knocked down by a shockwave of it slamming his fist against the ground.

_It seem to be learning your magic. So why don't you try combining Magic like what Merlin taught you._ Naminé said.

"Thanks Naminé." Kairi said smiling. "I already have an idea."

_N__o problem. Good luck_. She said.

Kairi pointed here keyblade at the NeoShadow and shouted "Blizzaga: Ice Stalagmite! Wataga!" she shouted. A huge Icicle began to grow rapidly from the ground in front of Kairi aimed toward the NeoDarkside and covered it with water. The NeoDarkside caught the icicle but didn't expect Kairi to do what she did next.

She pointed her keyblade at the base of the icicle and shouted "Thundaga!". The lightning travled the water to the Heartless and shocked it. As if fell down Kairi sighed thinking she had won, but then it caught itself and lung at Kairi pinning her to the ground with it's claws.

_Why? _Kairi thought to herself. _Why can't I fend for myself? Why must I always be a burden? I'm always in Sora's way. Sora always has to save me. I never really cared for fighting but I wanted to help people and not be in Sora and Riku's way. I'm sorry Sora._

Then there was a bright light and the NeoDarkside's hand was forced away. When the light disappeared Kairi was standing in white robes with four angel wings. Kairi gasped "I can Drive?" She could feel her speed, magic, and strength grow.

Kairi smiled "Now I won't be a burden."

_Your Awakening has begun._

* * *

**If I can find a good picture of Kairi's Drive I will post the link in the next chapter. Speaking of which it won't com out until Monday Dec. 22. Sorry but I will be away for a bit. REVIEW PLZ. ALSO GO TO THE FORUM ON MY PROFILE PLZ!!!!! Lastly thank you to Marine who so far is the only one to go to the forum. She is also writing her own story on Kingdom Hearts so go check it out.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Calm Before Storm

Chapter 9: The Clam Before the Storm

The NeoDarkside was completely surprised by Kairi's transformation. For a minute it sniffed the air and listened to make sure no one else was there. Then it faced Kairi and growled.

Kairi on the other hand was floating with glee. No joke, she was literally floating. She was testing out here wings and she had gotten used to them. She faced the NeoDarkside "This will be over quickly." she said to herself.

Kairi flew towards the NeoDarkside and it retaliated by swinging its arm around like she was a fly. Kairi easily dogged these and flew towards its head. It opened its mouth and a dark ball shot. She dogged it and then it burst into comet like objects. She dogged and blocked them and then flew up and stayed there for a moment.

_Hmm…. A one hit kill doesn't seem possible. Any ideas Naminé?_ Kairi thought.

_Yeah. _She replied. _Try slicing him in other places and then go for the head._

"I'll even power it up with magic." she thought aloud. "Thanks again."

_No problem._ She said.

"Aeroga!" She said and swirling air hugged her keyblade's shape. "Firaga!" She shouted, and fire engulfed her keyblade fueled by the Aeroga. She dove toward the NeoDarkside's feet and doged it's arms. She slashed each of the legs twice and stabbed her keyblade into its back and flew up to around it's head and took the blade out. The NeoDarkside howled in pain from the gashes and the burning that was coming from the Fiagra. Kairi then flew to its face.

"Bye." she said and stabbed it in the head. It howled and then burst and a giant heart flew up. Then Kairi's Drive ran out and she fell on her butt.

"Owww." She said to herself. She got up and smiled. Driving had gotten rid of a lot of the pain but not all of it. Wearily she looked at the surroundings, a.k.a the ruble of destroyed buildings. "I can't wait to surprise them the next time we have a training match." She turned and walked away. Then remembered a voice had said _Your Awakening has begun._ "Your awakening has begun…" she said to herself, wondering what it could mean. "I'll ask Sora when this is over." she said.

* * *

"Alright ten minutes are up. Lets go." Riku said and ran off to give the general an order.

"I hope Kairi won." he said to himself.

_Of course she won. She has Naminé to help her out._ Roxas said.

"What would she do?" Sora said mockingly. "Hit it with her ghost fists. I'm sure they'll do a lot of damage. (Sarcasm.)"

_Ha Ha very funny. They're smart. They can give each other ideas. Unlike us I'm the only one with enough brain power to have complex thoughts._ Roxas retorted.

Sora shouted "Thundaga: Lightning Chain!" and a lightning shot from his keyblade and hit a heartless and then went to twenty other heartless, which burst and hearts floated up. "I can think as well."

_If it helps you sleep at night._ Roxas laughed.

"Shut up." Sora said.

"Who are you talking to?" Riku asked appearing next to him.

"Roxas." Sora replied.

"Okay…. Whatever lets go the troops will pull back towards the center of the city." he said.

"Alright lets go." he said and they backed up into the city slashing and shooting heartless as the went.

They had bunkered themselves in the streets around the center of the town where the castle was. Zylex could see that the heartless were being destroyed one by one. "Agh." he sighed. "Pull back!!" he shouted to the heartless. "Wait in the shadows for now." He turned his attention to the people of Radiant Garden. "Don't get to happy, you little shits. I'll have air heartless in three days. so I'll see you bitches later." Then he landed on the ground and melded with the shadows with the rest of the Heartless.

"Phew." Sora said.

"Hey guys!" Kairi said cheerily walking over to Riku and Sora.

"You seem cheery for a person who just fought a pretty badass heartless." Riku said surprised.

"Perhaps your right." she replied smiling.

"That means she's hiding something and she is going to wow us later." Sora said chuckling.

"How would you know?" Kairi asked.

"I think I'd know you pretty well by now Kairi." Sora replied. "What ever you have to surprise us it won't surprise us so much now that we know that your going to surprise us. So you should just tell us."

"Wow, that was a confusing sentence." Riku said. "Anyway what's making you so happy."

Kairi yawned. "You'll find out tomorrow." She said. "Right now I'm worn out so I'm going to sleep." She than walked to the castle to go to sleep."

"We should rest up as well." Riku said.

"I'm way ahead of you." Sora said, already lying down next to a campfire with some other soldiers.

"Yeah. I should have guessed." Riku said. "I'm going to go on watch for a while." He said and walked off.

* * *

The next morning Riku and Sora were sparring. It ended with Riku and Sora's blades at some vital point. "Phew." Sora said. "That makes 37 ties, 8 wins for me, and 5 wins for you."

"Soon enough I'll be in the lead." Riku said.

"Your going to have your work cut out for you." Sora chuckled. "Sooner than you gaining much more power, Kairi is going to have enough sword skill to join the game. She already has the magic skill."

"Well speak of the Devil here she comes." Riku said

"Hey guys!" She said running over to them.

"Hey Kairi." They both said.

"I want to spar as well. So whose up." She said randomly.

"Uhhhhh…" Sora and Riku both looked at each other.

"Kairi I don't think that you've gotten that good. No matter how tough that thing was." Riku said.

"Please Sora." she said facing Sora, knowing that he wouldn't say no.

"Err… Well.." he said scratching his head "Fine. But I'm not going to hold back."

"Good." She said smiling.

They faced each other and then Sora Quick Ran to Kairi, who barley had time to block. She blocked to more strikes and then jumped up and landed behind Sora. She then stabbed at his back. Sora ducked and swung at her legs, but Kairi blocked it. She then did a combo of strikes, which were all blocked by Sora. Sora did a combo which Kairi blocked a few strikes and then jumped back, otherwise he would have won. Sora then charged at her and did a combo.

"Whoa. They're good." a soldier said. A large crowd had arrived now that everyone was awake.

"Yeah. Kairi has gotten good but it's obvious Sora will win." Riku said.

"True." A Brass said. "Pay attention maggots! Maybe you'll learn something." She yelled at the troops.

Kairi was slowly being pushed back. Sora then jumped up and flipped over to the other side of Kairi. "Sorry Kairi. You lose today." he said. Then he slashed towards her back and Kairi smiled. There was a bright flash of light and Sora's attacked was bounced away. When the light was gone Kairi stood there in her Drive Form (I found an idea of what Kairi can look like in her Drive Form, in the picture she has two wings but in this story she has four. Also ignore Sora in the picture and the Halo and the way Kairi looks, just focus on the clothes and wings. Go to bottom.)

"Im… Impossible." Riku stuttered.

"Amazing, she's an angel." The soldier's said, or something like that.

Kairi flew up into the air over Sora. "Whoa! Kairi how are you able to do th--" he barely realized that while he was gaping she dived down at him to attack, which he barley blocked. Now Kairi was pushing Sora back, and fast. Unlike before when Kairi was creeping backwards he was practically running straight backwards. Her skill hadn't increased but her speed and power had.

Sora smiled. "Kairi. I think you forgot something."

"What?" she asked. "Aside to write an apology for beating you." She giggled.

Sora laughed "No. You forgot this." he said and then bright light appeared around him and Kairi's attack was bounced away. When the light was gone, and Sora was in Master Form.

"Master Form!? I forgot." Kairi said disheartened.

Sora then charged at Kairi and was fast. He began to push her back. Not nearly as fast as he was going but faster than he was pushing her back before. Kairi decided to use her air superiority and flew up. That turned out to be a bad idea.

"This is the end Kairi" he said and jumped up in the air and preformed Disaster. (this is the move where he spins in the air this link is a description of it go to bottom.)

"What the--" Kairi started and then was swirled towards Sora as he spun around. Instead of finishing the move he stopped got Kairi in a Bear hug. He smiled and whispered in her ear as the landed on the ground "Sorry you lose Kairi."

"Awww. I was sure I would win for once." Kairi sighed

"Better luck next time." Sora said smiling.

"More importantly." Riku popped in. "How and when have you been able to do that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure how." she said. "When I was fighting the NeoDarkside I was about to lose and then I was able to do it." she thought about the memory more. "Also I heard a voice say that my awakening had begun."

"Awakening? What awakening?" Riku asked.

_If she is awakening that means she's beginning to become a Master._ Sora thought to himself, making sure Roxas could not hear him. _I wonder when I can fill her in._

"Well lets see what we can do around here." Sora said and they walked off.

* * *

**Where I am we had a SNOW DAY :) So i had extra time to type this up. Anyway In the next chapter the battle will continue who will be the victor. Stay tuned for the next Chapter of... Kingdom Hearts: Revival of the Keyblade Gaurdian (Sorry i didn't have much to write.). Next chapter should be out Mon. Dec. 22. Review. CHECK PROFILE TO GO TO FORUM AND GIVE ME IDEAS!!!!! plz. The links don't seem to work so i will post it on my profile.  
**


	10. Chapter 10:End of the Siege

Chapter 10: End of the Siege

Three days seemed to pass by quickly. It was about midday when someone saw heartless begin to enter the city. "Look!" a soldier said pointing into the sky. "Wyverns!" (These were from the original KH).

"Everyone get to your positions!" One of the Brass said. The Soldiers got into positions to face off against the ground Heartless.

"See Ya bitches!" Zylex yelled. "Wyverns dive!" he ordered and the obeyed.

When they got close to the soldiers Riku jumped up and yelled "Fire!" Then soldiers with guns popped out of hiding and shot at the Wyverns. (Guns are ineffective to heartless that don't have flesh.) The Wyverns were completely taken back at first they tried to fly back up after finding out that was worthless enough of them had died so that they could dodge.

The battle again. It was a lot more even then before but the soldier were still loosing. After about an hour into the battle all the wyverns had been shot off but the soldiers defensive line was still being pushed back.

"This isn't looking too good." Riku said.

Sora growled in frustration. "I know I want to do something but I can't I'm not superman…" Sora trialed off. "I got it." he said pulling out a bottle that had S. Elixir written on it. He opened it up and drank the contents.

Sora grinned. "Riku lets go!" he said and they both jumped into the air. They jumped up about thirty feet then Sora used Riku to jump up even higher. He aimed his keyblade towards the Heartless army. "Fiagra: Meteor Shower!" he yelled and shot thirty fireballs at them this also pushed him even higher into the air so now he was about 160 feet in the air. Then he raised his keyblade and a giant fire sphere formed it had a radius of thirty feet. "Oblivion!" Sora shouted and threw the ball at them. It then exploded killing the heartless.

Sora then landed back on the ground. "Phew. That ought to even out the playing field." He turned to find Riku just staring at him.

"How the hell did you just do that." Riku asked.

Sora grinned "You know that bottle that Donald left for me?" Sora asked, and Riku nodded. "Well it shoots my magic through the roof and then acts like an energy drink so that I don't collapse from exhaustion."

"Wow, so the duck actually does some--" Riku stopped as he got out of the way of a ball of darkness.

"It turns out that Maleficent was right. You are a pain in the ass, so I'm going to take you out now." Zylex said then he grinned "Try not to die to quickly." His hands were surrounded by darkness and then his hands had black claw gauntlets around them. (Queue battle music and the shields that stop you from running away. Jk.)

"Lets try and get away from the rest of the soldiers. That way they won't get caught in the crossfire." Riku suggested.

"Sounds good." Sora said and they ran to the nearest building and ran up it and jumped from roof to roof until they were far enough away. "Oh, and Riku don't use your darkness. This guy will probably soak it up like a sponge." Sora said.

"Sure." Riku said.

"Alright I let you attempt to save those soldiers lives but they'll die soon enough." Zylex said. "Now DIE!" he shouted running towards them.

"Whoa!" Sora said, blocking his strike just in time. "This guys fast." (He is and always will use Ultima, unless I change that later on.)

"How can he be this strong?" Riku wondered, striking him with a combo.

"Haha Maleficent has gained new power and shared some of it with us. So now your screwed." he said slamming his hands onto. Then a dark holes appeared beneath Sora and Riku.

"Sora get back!" Riku said jumping back as a column of darkness erupted from the hole. Riku then ran at Zylex and they started to attack each other. Zylex scratched Riku's face and gashed his arm. Then he kicked Riku away.

Sora then appeared behind Zylex and shouted "Earthaga!" and a block of rock flew out of the ground and hit Zylex. Then Sora and Riku ran at him from two sides. Zylex held his arms up and then swung them to the ground one arm aimed at Sora and the other at Riku. From that swing a vertical crescent of Darkness flew towards Riku and Sora hitting them both. Riku gave them both a potion.

"This guy is insanely strong." Sora said as they both charged him and struck at him with combos succeeding in only a few cuts on is torso and then getting punched away.

Zylex held both his hands out in front of him and a Dark ball, with about a foot and a half radius, formed. He shot it at them and they dogged the blast itself but the rubble and the shockwave knocked them down.

"Yeah no kidding." Riku groaned.

* * *

Kairi cut a heartless and it burst. She sighed "I wonder where Sora and Riku went off too."

_I don't know._ Naminé said. _I was talking to Roxas about how Sora had been able to do that spell and then he said 'oh shit' and then Sora was to far away for me to talk to him._

"They're probably fighting something challenging." Kairi said blasting a group of heartless away with a Fiagara.

"Keyblader Kairi we need help." a Soldier cried out.

Kairi went over to where the soldier was to find a group of fat bandits tearing them apart. "This day will never end." Kairi sighed.

* * *

"This day will never end." Sora sighed jumping away from one of Zylex's attacks.

"I'm sorry to say that at this rate our day will be over really soon along with our lives." Riku responded.

"We need to weaken him a bit then I can drive and we win." Sora said.

"Xemnas was right. Your radiance is eternal." Riku said.

"I try." Sora grinned. Then Zylex came in and attacked Sora with a combo and stabbed Sora in his thigh. Then aim his other hand at Riku and said "Dark Fog." then a dark fog blasted from his hand and surrounded Riku. "Strike!" he shouted and Rike screamed in agony when the fog was gone Riku had gashes across his torso and arms. Then he threw Sora into Riku.

Riku groaned and pushed Sora off him. Then he perked up. "Hey Sora." he said giving them both a potion. "I've gone through about thirty potions for each of us and I know that I'm about to pass out. So I have a plan." He said.

"Alright tell me." Sora said. Riku whispered it to Sora. Sora grinned "Alright looks like this match is coming to a close." he turned to face Zylex. "Lets go."

Riku dashed towards Zylex and then fliped over him and tried to strike at his back but was blocked. He then put a gash on Zylex's torso, who howled and kicked Riku in the gut. Then Sora was behind him "Thundaga: Cable Shock!" he yelled, causing his keyblade to store up electricity, as he stabbed Zylex in the back but Zylex caught it just as Sora's blade touched his skin.

"Ha that wont work." Zylex said.

Sora grinned "You forgot about my spell." he said and Zylex gasped and then the electricity in Sora's keyblade poured into Zylex's body. He screamed in pain and then when the spell was over he pushed Sora away.

"Heartless don't have major healing abilities unless near a strong source of darkness." Riku said

"That means your through." Sora continued.

"Before yeah." Zylex panted and then suddenly his wounds began to heal. "But now it's different. I can call upon my darkness to heal me." he grinned. "The parties not over yet. But I'll end it now." he said.

Sora and Riku rushed him and attacked at once. Zylex seemed pressured now and kicked Sora away and then attacked Riku. They traded blows and Zylex gave Riku some scratches and a gash on his forearm. He also got some cuts. Zylex raised both his hands and came down but Riku blocked it and the got in a lock.

"I won't let you use your darkness." Riku smirked.

"Who says I can't." Zylex said trying to push Riku's blade down unsuccessfully.

"You won't be able to without blowing your self up." Riku said.

Zylex grinned "I don't remember showing you all my tricks." he said and then said "Extend." and his claws extended stabbin Riku through his legs, arms and gut."

Riku coughed some blood and Zylex retracted his claws. "Now I'll finish your friend off and collect the Princess."

Zylex turned and began to walk towards Sora and then saw Riku's Keyblade through his chest. "What!?"

Riku had drunken a potion but the pain was too much and was about to pass out. "Sora! When he healed himself he weakened after using his darkness. Drive! Now!" he shouted and then collapsed.

"Alright. LIGHT!" he shouted. He was encased in light and then when it was gone he was in master form with Fenrir as his other keyblade.

"I'll still kick your ass!" Zylex shouted angrily.

"Come on!" Sora shouted and ran at him they clashed and traded blows. Sora attacked him with a combo and mad some gashes on his torso and then was kicks back. Then Zylex swung his arm horizontally and a horizontal crescent of darkness hit Sora. Then Sora jumped up and came down shouting. "Firaga: Fire Slash!" and his blades was surrounded with fire. Zylex dogged the swing but when Sora's keyblades hit the ground Fire burst from underneath it hitting him. Zylex aimed a claw at Sora and shouted "Extend!" and the claw extended, but Sora blocked it and it came around Sora and stabbed him through the back. Sora panted and then charged Zylex and they traded combos but Sora cut his arm off. Zylex howled stabbed him in the stomach and kicked him away.

Then Sora stood up and aimed his Keyblades at him "This is it!" he shouted. Then he shouted "Thundaga: Lightning Bolt!" and his Keyblades began to charge up and lightning shot across them like a teals coil.

"Oh Shit!" Zylex said surprised. "Dark Reinforcement!" he shouted and Darkness surrounded his gauntlet.

"See ya!" Sora said and shot a lightning bolt from his keyblades. Zylex tried to block it with his gauntlet but it broke through it and went through his chest.

"No……Way….Ughhh." He whispered and then fell down burst and a heart flew up.

Sora drank a potion and then said to himself "Kairi can take care of the rest." before collapsing.

* * *

**Well here is Chapter 10. Hope you like it. First announcement is that I would like to thank Dezblade who aside from Marine is the only one who fells like helping me with the Riku problem. He also is writing a Story. Next is that I would like to thank nick, who gave me an idea for the next Supreme Heartless because aside from Zylex and the Supreme Heartless Leader I have no ideas for them. So everyone give him the credit when I modify him and then add him in later. When I do I'll let you know. REIVIEW PLZ. Next chapter should be out Mon Jan 5.  
Also Sora's height is 5'7 Kari 5'5 and Riku 5'9. Zylex was 6'0**


	11. Chapter 11: Where to now?

_Chapter 11: Where to now?_

"Ughhh." Sora moaned as he opened his eyes to find him self in a white room.

"Sora!" Sora heard and turned to see Kairi in the doorway. She then ran up to him and hugged him.

"Ow ow ow." Sora said. ( Big injuries will reappear a few hours after the battle but the y won't be life threatening as long as they are attended to.)

"Sorry." She said and let go quickly. "I forgot about that."

"Where's Riku?" Sora asked.

"That's sad Sora." Sora turned to his other side to find Riku lying down in a bed. "Maybe Roxas did get all the brains. I've been here the whole time." Riku grinned.

_I like Riku a little bit more he has already found out that I'm smarter then you._ Roxas chuckled.

"You are not smarter than me!" Sora shouted, what seemed to everyone else in the air. Sora then looked around to see Riku and now Leon, who had just entered the room staring at him. "Uhh" he coughed. "Anyway Roxas isn't smarter than me."

"Then you're both in trouble." Riku chuckled.

"Anyway.." Sora said changing the subject "When did you get back Leon."

"About a day ago." He said. "After we heard about the attack we truned around to get back as soon as we could. Unfortunately Heartless got in our way and we got held up."

"Oh... Hey speaking of heartless why aren't you guys at the battle."

Kairi giggled. "I forgot you don't know yet. The battle ended a while ago Sora. You've been asleep for three days now."

"What!" Sora said almost back flipping out of his bed.

"Chill Sora, I was out for three days too." Riku said.

"Huh? Then how long have you been up." Sora asked.

"Only about an hour or so." he responded

"Anyway you should be all better by tomorrow." Kairi said happily. "I guess that Maleficent isn't that strong after all. I mean I know you guys got hurt but I'll help next time so we'll be much better."

Sora cheered up "I guess your right." he said and then continued. "So what should we do next and where should we go?" Sora asked.

"I think we should stay here and go where ever these guys need help." Kairi suggested.

"That won't work because you'll just re-enlarge the presidents ego just after being smashed down. That won't help anyone." Leon said.

"That also won't work for another reason." Riku said "We still have to go around and seal up the keyholes." Riku thought for a moment. "I know you guys won't like this idea but I think we should split up that way we can cover more planets."

"That won't work because you'll just re-enlarge the presidents ego just after being smashed down. That won't help anyone." Leon said.

"No that won't work." Sora said. "If we split up we wont do so well if we run into one of Maleficent's cronies." _I'll also need to fill them in when they awaken._ Sora thought making sure Roxas couldn't read his thoughts, which wasn't easy. _It would also be better for when we come across another keyblader._

"I guess your right." Riku admitted. "So what's are next plan?" He asked

"I say we all get some sleep and figure it out tomorrow." Kairi said yawning.

"Wait? Are you tired. What time is it I haven't been up that long." Sora asked.

"It's eleven at night." Riku said.

"Wow alright I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sora said. They all said goodnight and Sora laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep. When he did he landed on the Mural. "Hello are you there?" Sora asked.

_What is it that you need._ The voice asked.

"Well were in a bit of a predicament. We don't know where to go and I don't know how I'm supposed to find the other keybladers." Sora sighed. "Also can I fill Kairi in on what's going on now.

_I can not tell you everything Sora, but I can tell you that not all the keybladers will have their keyblades when you meet them. Also some you already know. Master Kairi's awakening has only begun you will know when it is over. Now it is time for you to continue your journey._ The voice said and then a light appeared and Sora woke up.

_Damn it happened again Sora._ Roxas said appearing.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

_I wasn't able to read your dreams/thoughts while you were asleep again. By the way your more positive dreams are quite… _Roxas thought of the word _entertaining._ (Nothing perverted.)

"Shut up! And stop looking at my dreams!" Sora said angrily. Sora got up showered and got dressed and on his way too the kitchen, seeing that Riku had already left, thought about what the voice had said. Just outside the kitchen door he smelled bacon and then everything made sense. (All hail bacon.J)

He opened the door. "Good morning you lazy bum." Kairi smilied already done with her food.

"What's up." Riku nodded busy with three English muffins with an egg and bacon on it.

Sora smiled. "I know what we'll do."

"Really?" Both Riku and Kairi asked.

"Yep." Sora grinned. _People I already now, huh? _Sora thought. "Were off to Agrabah."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short but it's really on here to transition us to the next few worlds. Also I set up a new forum where you guys can give me ideas for worlds because i think that i have like seven worlds in my mind at the moment. So please give me some help. Usually I'd say review but this chapter sucks soooo... yea. Next chapter will be better and longer and will be out Mon. Jan. 19**


	12. Chapter 12: Chase the Monkey

_Chapter 12: Chase the Monkey_

* * *

Sora, Kairi, and Riku landed at the doors to Agrabah. In the distance a dust storm was coming.

"Man its hot." Riku said wiping fanning himself with his hand. He looked around and saw the sandstorm. "Looks like there is a second reason to get indoors." he said eager to get out of the sun.

Kairi lauged "I forgot you get sunburn easily." she smiled and opened the gates and Sora and Riku followed. Sora looked around the Bazaar to find Aladdin but to no avail.

"Lets look around a bit first if we don't see him then we'll go to the Palace." Sora said. They didn't go far before Sora was tackled by a carpet and a monkey. "Carpet! Abuu!" Sora said surprised. When he got them off him he turned to Kairi and Riku. "These are me friends Kairi and Riku." he said pointing to both of them. Carpet shook (Kind of?) both their hands. Then Abuu shook both of their hands.

"What a cute monkey." Kairi said smiling. Then Sora grabbed Abuu's hand "Bad Abuu!" he said taking back Kairi's bracelet. "Sorry, Aladdin used to live in hard times and Abuu can't get rid of this habit." he said smiling sheepishly. "Make sure you have anything valuable safe." Abuu grumbled and hopped on Carpet.

"Do you guys know where Aladdin is." Sora asked. Carpet nodded and motioned for them to hop on. They got on and Carpet took off. "Come on Carpet lets have some fun." Sora grinned. For the next five minutes they spent speeding through windows and doing loops then they landed at the palace entrance.

Kairi laughed "That was fun." she said jumping off of carpet and catching her balance.

"It wasn't that great." Riku said nonchalantly. Carpet then put on a sad expression (type thing) and turned away.

"Awww you hurt its feelings, that wasn't nice Riku." she said patting Carpet on the back (Part of him?).

"It has feelings?" Riku said dumbfounded.

Sora laughed. "I'm sure Carpet will be fine so lets go find Aladdin."

They walked to the palace entrance to find a squad of Genie Soldiers bunkered in front of the entrance. "Put your hands in the air." One of the Genies said. "Yeah you tell 'em" Another one said. Then they all realized it was Sora and smashed together to form genie. "Sora its been ages!" he said flying towards him and giving him a hug.

Sora laughed "Its good to see you too Genie. Ummmmm can you let me down now and what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Well you see…." Genie began and then noticed Riku and Kairi. "Woah who's Tall, Dark and Gloomy over there. I didn't think someone like you would hang out with someone like that Sora." he said then poofing into a stylist and poofed behind Riku "Darling you that look horrible." Then he turned into a cheerleader "Make Over!" he yelled giddily (No offense to anyone who is a cheerleader." getting a glare from Riku as a reply while Sora and Kairi laughed. "Oooooo and who might the pretty young lady be Sora." Poofing next to him. "Looks like someone got an example Al." he said grinning.

Sora grinned "This is my best friend Riku, and this is my girlfriend Kairi."

Genie turned into a football fan "Wooh Wooh Wooh" he shouted. "There goes Sora taking the lead." Genie said poofing into the air and into a Football announcer and using an announcers' voice. "Anyway" he said "Al and the Princess seemed to have a good Atmosphere so I took the liberty of kicking all the rich snobs out and give them" he poofed between Sora and Kairi. "some alone time." he said.

"I also kicked Abuu out as well and had Carpet watch him." Genie said.

"Speaking of which." Riku said. "Where did the monkey go anyway." They looked around and Kairi noticed the door was cracked open just big enough for a monkey.

"Look at the door." she pointed walking towards it. They followed her.

Sora sighed "Looks like he's already inside." he said crossing his arms. "What do we do Ge……..nie" he turned to face Genie with his jaw on the ground. He then began to shake.

"Uh oh." Riku said backing up.

"Come on guy….s" Sora said to see that they had already ran behind a wall which he quickly followed suit. Genie then exploded into an entire company of black ops.

"Alright people this is a silent job we go in grab the package and get out. The lovebirds are not to be disturbed. Do you hear me!" One of the Genies said. "Yes Sir! HOORAH!" they all said and then all went into the castle a different way."

"Ummm I guess we should help lets go guys." Sora said beckoning them as he ran in through the main entrance, which only one Genie did.

They enterd the Palace and looked around and saw a Genie run by. "Here Sora take the radio so you can let us know if you find anything." The Genie said and ran off. Then they saw a Genie running on the ceiling, two on the wall, one was hanging in mid-air by a spy like thing(Sorry), and one had its head out a window.

"*Static* CHEEER CHERRR….. I have a position on the package he's in the treasury." Sora sighed, he should had known. "All units engage."

"Look like that's where were going." Kairi said dashing off followed by Sora and Riku.

"You know…. What…. Kairi." Riku said between breaths.

"What?" she asked.

"I think that you having fun chasing this abomination." Riku said chuckling. Kairi also laughed.

They entered the Treasury to see Abuu with a small bag of jewels being chased by two genies. "There he is." Sora said running off followed by Kairi. Abuu jumped on a table and knocked down tripping the two genies. Sora then dived at him and Abuu jumped and Sora slid into the wall. Then he started running again to after twenty feet have three genies cornering him. One dived and the other two were running at each other. Abuu jumped up and dogged the diving genie and then jumped off that genie to dodge the other two genies and they ran into each other.

"Aeroga!" Kairi said and a gust of wind blew Abuu up into the air and Kairi run below to catch him not expecting Abuu to grab onto the chandelier. He then swung onto the wall and grabbed painting. Kairi and a genie went ran towards him the genie ran and hit the wall while Abuu hopped of the painting and began to ran away. Kairi turned but tripped over the Genie.

A genie was waiting for Abuu but Abuu ran through the genie's legs and the genie fell as he tried to pursue him. This entire fiasco continued on for about another ten minutes before a genie appeared while Sora and Kairi were diving for Abuu in mid-air from opposite directions one genie was sliding on his back ready to catch Abuu if he fell back down and another was Flipping over Abuu trying to catch him.

"STOOOOOOP!" The genie that entered yelled snaping his fingers and everyone froze in place, literally.

Then they heard talking and laughing getting closer. "Finally, we got rid of those gaurds." Jasmine said.

"I know I thought that they had swords against my back just by staring at me." Aladdin chuckled. "Have you wondered why there is no one here?" he asked. There footsteps and laughter slowly faded away until they couldn't be heard any more then the one genie that could move looked around the and then came back in.

"Okay were in the clear. Resume mission." he said snapping his finger. Then Hell broke loose.

Abuu dodged all four of his capturers. The genie that was flipping flipped onto his back. The genie that was sliding on his back slid out of the doorway, up a ramp and out a window. Sora and Kairi ran into each other with Sora lying on Kairi. "Funny bumping into you here." He chuckled.

They began to move their faces closer to each other then a genie with a megaphone shouted next to them out of no where. "Non VIP lovebirds save this for after school folks." He then zipped off after Abuu as Sora and Kairi got up smiling sheepishly.

Abuu ran for the door. "Oh no! He's getting away!" Sora shouted pointing to Abuu. Just as Abuu reached the doorway he was picked up. Everyone gasped.

"Are you guys done now." Riku asked no longer amused by the show that they put up.

"Good job gloomy kid mission complete." A genie said poofing next to him and wrapping a arm around him. Genie then poofed into a general in front of Riku with a medal in his hand. "I herby give you this medal for your acts of bravery in this mission. There was aloud applause from the other genies who had turned into civilians. Then they and the medal all disappeared.

"I hope that not all your friends are this retarded 'cuz I don't want to have to sit through this shit every world we go to." Riku asked

"But Riku how did you catch him." Sora asked.

"What are you talking about I've been by the door way the entire time." Riku said.

"Oh." Sora said sheepishly. "Uhh I knew that I was just testing you." he said as Kairi, Riku and the Genie laughed.

"Come on guys lets get out of here before were caught." Kairi said and the then left the palace.

* * *

**Hey people how's it going. Sorry I'm Late. But Midterms screwed me over. Next Chapter is Mon Feb 16th. Anyway Here it is and because of my lateness and just in case it wasnt funny I have put in a little sneak peak of my next story. Here it is. They are 18 by the way except for Riku.  
**

* * *

Kairi and the Other masters walked to the assembly room. "I hope its this month." Kairi said excited.

"Kairi you are the Wise master don't look so excited you'll make a bad impression." Roxas said.

"I know but I can't help it it's been three years since I've had more than a day to be with him." She replied.

_Man, it's been three years since we defeated Maleficent._ Riku thought. "Look your vision said he would arrive either last month this day, today or this day next month you'll see him soon." he said. _But he is my best friend it will be nice to see him again. Sometimes I wish the future was set in stone that way Kairi's visions would be more accurate. _Riku thought.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Sora was crossing a desert. "Hmmm it should be in this direction." he said to himself. "Oh well I guess I just have to keep moving." I can't wait to see Kairi and Riku again. And of course Roxas and Naminé.

_Sora it is good to hear from you again._ A voice said.

_Hey It's been a while_. Sora thought.

_Are you prepared and have you warned the worlds._ The voice said.

_Of course I have. Do you know when it will happen. I just hope that we have enough people and that their trained enough._ Sora thought.

The voice replied I_ know not when this will occur and even I can not be sure if everyone will be ready, but Kairi may have an Idea as of when. Not many know about the danger Sora. Actually they're all expecting you to be older. They were surprised when the found out how young the Masters were. Know this though Sora the danger that approaches now will be more dangerous than anything you have faced before. Never underestimate the danger it is the true Darkness._


	13. Chapter 13: Fun Food

_Kindom Hearts: Revival of the Keyblade Guardians_

_Chapter 13  
_

* * *

A few hours had passed after the catching of Abuu and seven genies were once again in military form barricaded in front of the entrance. Sora and Kairi were sitting in the grass talking and Riku was sitting on top of Abuu, who was yelling (In monkey) in protest.

Then a genie poofed in front of the others dressed as a Japanese daimyo and the barricades disappeared and the seven genies turned into samurais who were sitting up on there knees. "You have done you mission well warriors. I present these Swords as your reward." The daimyo genie said handing each of the samurai genies. Then the samurai genies bowed.

The doors opened and Aladdin and Jasmine came out. "Uhhhh… Genie what are you doing?" Aladdin asked Genie who was lying in the air whistling innocently.

"Hmm? Who, me, nothing." he said innocently. Then all the noble and advisors who had been kicked out rushed back in.

Then Aladdin noticed Sora who had gotten up and walked over followed by Kairi and Riku who was holding Abuu upside down by both of his legs. "Sora! How are you it's great to see you." he said slapping each others hands. "Where are Donald and Goofy?" He asked.

"There with the King." Sora said. "But what about you I forgot you lived in the palace with Jasmine it must be nice huh?" Sora said grinning.

"Yeah it's nice and all but….hey!" Riku chuckled and Kairi smacked Sora's arm.

"Ow what was that for." Sora asked.

Kairi sighed "Do you know the meaning of manners."

Sora scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Come on Kairi I don't see what the big deal is."

Riku laughed "Still an idiot." Riku paused. "Speaking of which didn't you fail Math."

Sora grinned "Our adventure couldn't of had better timing." he said and Riku and him both laughed while Kairi sighed.

Then Aladdin put a connection between names. "Kairi and Riku right? As in the ones you've been looking for both of your adventures?" He asked grinning.

"Looks like Im not the only one who's having a 'nice' time." he said grinning so wide his mouth might of spread off his face.

Sora and Kairi looked at the ground.

Riku laughed "Sorry, but Sora doesn't have the guts to go that far I'd say second base at best." he said and Aladdin joined in laughing only to be smacked over the head by Jasmine. Who walked up to Kairi.

"Do you remember me from that castle." she asked Kairi. Who looked up.

She gasped "You're a princess of heart as well. I remember you now…." and they walked of talking into the castle.

"So any treasure hunting lately." Sora asked.

"No." Aladdin sighed. "There just doesn't seem anything to go after." He said.

"Have you seen any heartless lately." Riku asked.

"Aside from the usual few weaklings every now and then there hasn't been much going on, the most suspicious thing is that Mozenrath has been flying over the city lately like he's scouting it or some thing." He replied.

"Wait who's Mozenrath?" Sora asked.

"Oh yeah you don't know him yet I'll tell you about him later." Aladdin said

"So no what." Riku asked Sora.

"Well…." Sora started "I am kind of hungry." he said.

"Me too." Aladdin said. "It's been kind of boring lately so do you want to get it the easy way or the fun way." Aladdin grinned and Sora joined him.

"Huh? Wait, what 'fun' way." Riku asked.

Aladdin and Sora grinned at Riku. "Come and find out Let's go." Aladdin said running off followed by Sora.

"Some how I feel like I'm not going to like this." Riku said following them.

* * *

"This place is amazing." Kairi said

"Thank you but it does get kind of boring once in a while." Jasmine said.

"I would imagine how did you survive so long just caged in this place as nice as it is after like the age of 10 you must of gotten so bored." Kairi said.

"Well I left the palace when I was almost seventeen." She said. "Plus I have Rajah with me."

"Who?" Kairi asked puzzled.

"Oh yeah, Rajah is-" She began. "RAWRRR!" Rajah entered the room and gave a roar making Kairi jump.

"A-a-a-a A TIGER!" Kairi yelped summoning her keyblade.

Jasmine laughed. "No this is Rajah. My pet tiger," She laughed.

"Oh." Kairi said. "A.. pet? That's not you usual pet." she lauged nervously.

"So how is it being a keyblader?" She asked.

"It's fun actually." Kairi said. "I don't care to much for the fighting. But the freedom and the ability to help is great."

"That sounds like fun" Jasmine said.

"By the way if your ever in trouble you can destroy any heartless around but you'll only be able to do it once and you will either fall asleep or be very tired after." Kairi said.

"Really?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah since you're a princess of heart as well if you concentrate you can release your light just like when you guys held back the darkness at Radiant Garden."

"That would be great that way Aladdin won't have to go spastic every time weak heartless are around." She said.

"Speaking of which," Kairi said. "where are they." She wondered. Just then as if on cue. There was a noise of a crashing Market stand and yelling coming from the Bazaar.

They both sighed "Aladdin." "Sora." they each said separately and simultaneously.

* * *

"Gooooood evening ladies and gentlemen." Genie said who was floating in the air dressed as a football announcer. "Welcome to today's game. Taking a look on the court today we have some guest players. THE ONE THE ONLY Sora THE KEYBLADE MASTER." Genie said with great enthusiasm. "AND!" He began "His gloomy friend Riku." he said unenthusiastically.

Aladdin, Sora, and Riku were running through the isles chased by guards. "We'll get you street rat!" One of them said.

"Your right this is the fun way." Riku said grinning.

They turned onto another isle and Sora knocked down some barrels. This caused the first Guard to trip, while the others jumped over.

"Ohhh Team Aladdin still has three players and a monkey while team Guards are now down a man that just had to hurt people." Genie said. Then some Genie Cheerleaders appeared and started cheering. "Speaking of monkey here he comes with a sneak attack."

Abu jumped off a Market stand with a watermelon screeching and then smashed it onto one of the guards head and ran off to catch up with Aladdin. "Ohhh that looked like the renowned Melon Smasher. This just isn't looking good for the Guards." Genie said. Another Genie appeared in the Bazaar with what looked like a lemonade stand except it said bets. "Bets, Place your bets here! Don't forget to Bet!" The Genie said and people crowded around the stand.

"Heh, this is to easy." Aladdin said carrying a sack of food.

"I know!" Sora said laughing.

"Uhhhh don't speak to soon" he said pointing in front of him.

"Whoa!" the Genie announcer said. " seem like team Guard have split up and cut off Team Aladdin's route." Genie said starting to bite his fingernails "Oh but look at that, Team Aladdin took a left it looks like they're in the clear." he said still biting his nails. "No wait it looks like a dead end what ever are they going to do." The Genie said now biting on his toenails.

"Last chance to change your bets." The Genie in the Bet stand shouted, and everyone crowded around again.

"Uh-oh." Aladdin said.

"Don't worry." Sora said. "I got this." He quick ran to the wall and then ran up to the top. "Throw the food." Sora said and Aladdin did. Then Sora reached his hand down for Aladdin to grab while Riku jumped from each of the walls to the side and then onto the ledge. Aladdin grabbed Sora's hand and Sora pulled him up.

"Somehow they made it out of that one folks but can they win." The Genie announcer said wiping sweat from his forehead. "There seems to be guards on the roofs."

Team Aladdin kept running jumping of small ally gaps. But then came across a very wide gap. On the wall to the left of them there were two poles evenly spaces but alone one could not swing to the next. "Ohhhh this looks like a difficult situation." The Genie announcer said.

"Alright lets go!" Riku said and jumped and grabbed the first pole. "Sora!" he shouted. Sora then jumped and caught Riku's hand. They both did a swinging motion and Riku threw Sora onto the next pole. "Aladdin come on." Sora shouted. Aladdin jumped with the food, Grabbed Riku's hand and then swung to Sora's hand. Then he swung on to the ledge. Then Riku swung to Sora's hand and then to the Ledge. Then Sora swung and used his feet to stop himself from flying into the wall and grabbed Riku's hand. "Alright now lets pick up the pace Sora there are guards already coming." Riku said. "Come to think of it your more of the Lazy Master than the Keyblade master."

"I take a few naps here and there and that makes me lazy geez give me a brake." Sora said running again.

"Up here guys." Aladdin said climbing up a very long ladder.

"There they are! Get 'em!" A Guard said.

They reached the top to find it was a dead end. It was also very high up. Jumping meant death.

"Can you still not use magic Sora?" Riku asked.

"Of course not otherwise it wouldn't be fun." Sora said.

"Don't worry guys I have an idea." Aladdin said and then whistled.

"Well I hope that idea works fast 'cuz they're really close."

"It seem that Team Aladdin has called for they're Star Player The One, The Only, The Amazing, CARPET!" Some Genie spectators poofed in and shouted "WOOH WOOH WOOH WOOH!"

Most of the people in the Bazaar had their bets on the Guards and were grumbling and handing their money over to the Genie their.

Carpet swooped in and started doing flexing his muscle stances. The guards came on top of the building and had semi-circled them. "Heh, heh, Your time is up now Street Rat." One said as they closed in on them.

"Alright….Jump!" Aladdin said and that's what they did. Then Carpet swooped under and caught them and they flew off.

"YEAHHH! And that's it, people game over Team Aladdin is still undefeated." The Genie announcer shouted.

* * *

Aladdin, Sora, and Riku were laughing as they got off Carpet. "That was fun." Riku said.

"Yeah I told you." Sora said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jasmine screamed.

"That was Jasmine." Aladdin said.

"Lets go." Riku said. They ran into the castle.

When they arrived they saw a woman wearing and Organization XIII cloak with yellow eyes standing on the balcony. There were four things that looked like Infernals(Link is on Profile and they are not from KH) except instead of green fire there was Dark fog. They were all attacking Kairi who was backing up. Another was standing next to the woman with Jasmine Over it's shoulder.

"Oh great another one." Riku said.  


* * *

**Hey People Here is chapter 13. By the way Infernals came from a game that i played when i was 8 called Warcraft 3. I will have at least one chapter up on Monday Mar. 2**. **Also Nick I am starting a new Forum called Nick's Place it will be more convenient than Reviews. See Ya. REVIEW. **


	14. Chapter 14: Captued Princess

_Chapter 14:  
Captured Princess_

* * *

The woman faced Sora "My soldiers here should keep you busy." She said and hopped off the balcony with the Claywarrior.

Sora and Riku rushed over to help Kairi while Aladdin ran after the Woman. They disposed of the Claywarriors quickly. "What are those things they aren't as tough as shadow copies but aside from those but it was tough and I've never seen it before." Sora said puzzled.

"I'm not sure." Kairi said. "But we've got to catch up to her."

"Don't worry about that." Riku said and then carpet flew in. They hopped on.

"Alright lets go!" Sora said and Carpet flew off.

"Alllllll. I'm back from collecting the bet- I mean goods." Genie said poofing in with a big bag. "Al? Al!" Genie looked around. "Where'd everybody go." he wondered..

* * *

"They're she is." Kairi said and Sora guided Carpet into her as Kairi jumped off and stabbed the Claywarrior cut through the Claywarrior.

The woman was knocked down and Sora, Kairi, and Riku got off as Aladdin caught up. Aladdin went to go get Jasmine but she turned into a human sized Claywarrior. "What!?" Aladdin yelled in surprise. He spun around to face the woman who had gotten up. (**I have a link to what her hair looks like on my profile. Though it sounds trivial knowing her hair is important so look at it.) **"Where's Jasmine!?" he yelled at her.

"She should be flying over us with Mozenrath and some heartless in 3...2...1...0" Just when she said 0 Mozenrath and two Wyverns flew over them and off into the desert.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked pointing her keyblade at her.

"The name is Mineheart if you must know. And these…" She said summoning ten more Claywarriors "…are my Claywarriors." She opened a portal as she walked through she said. "You may have been able to defeat Zylex but he was the weakest of us. You wont be able to beat me."

"Hey wai-!" Sora began but then had to dodge a Claywarrior bringing his hand down like a club. He then quick ran to it's body and attempted to slice through but even his keyblade would cut through it. "Huh!?" Sora said surprised. He rolled under its legs to its back and struck at it ten times, then was punched back against the wall, Riku and Kairi and Aladdin soon following him.

Kairi panted "It takes too long to aim for their bodies." Kairi said. "Try hitting their head." She then rushed forward and jumped dodging a fist being swung down like a club. She landed on the Claywarrior's hand and yelled "Thundaga!" and thunder came down on the Claywarrior's head shattering it and the darkness left it and it crumbled into a pile of rocks.

"Alright then lets go for round 2 then." Riku said.

"Alright" Aladdin said and ran at a Claywarrior dodging punches and running through it's leg he jumped up onto its back climbed up it and struck it's head to no avail. "Huh!? What's going on." he said startled. The Claywarrior then transformed its boulder fist into an actual human like hand, grabbed him threw him up into the air, and then turned it's hand back into the boulder fist form aimed and shot it at Aladdin. It smashed Aladdin into a wall and then returned and Aladdin fell to the ground. Sora rushed over to give him a potion as Kairi and Riku dispatched of the rest of them.

"You okay?" Sora asked giving Aladdin the potion.

"Yeah." Aladdin said rubbing his head. "I'll be fine. Why didn't it work what is that thing made of. I thought heartless' darkness would disperse to reform later somewhere else with other weapons." Aladdin continued.

"That's because it isn't a heartless." Riku said.

"What?" Sora, Kairi, and Aladdin asked surprised.

"It's more of a summoning." Riku said. "Just like I have Dark Firaga, which is a mix of Fire and Darkness she uses Earth and Darkness." Riku finished.

"How do you know that?" Kairi asked.

"I can smell it." he said bluntly.

"Smell?" Aladdin asked.

"It comes with being submerged in Darkness. Everything has a smell of how much Darkness there is, what type of Darkness it is, even lack of Darkness can be smelled and why." he said grinning.

"Cool!" Sora said.

"So I guess this makes my weapon useless." Aladdin said, depressed.

"Oh yeah." Sora said looking down.

"The only thing that will effect those things are Keyblades, which are weapons of Light or some type of enchanted weapon. That's not darkness." Riku said.

"Well you'll just have to help by taking on heartless." Sora said cheerfully.

"I guess your right Sora." Aladdin said perking up a little bit. "Alright now we need to find Jasmine." he said.

"Well we can't follow Mineheart anymore she left through a portal." Riku said.

"What about Mozenrath?" Kairi asked.

Aladdin grinned. "He probably is at an oasis getting a drink…." Aladidn paused for a bit, thinking. " And I have just the oasis he might be at in mind." he said whistling for Carpet. "He would probably go to the closest one so I know just where to go." he said as they hopped onto Carpet. (This probably isn't Mozenrath's nature but I never watched the series I just looked up some of his powers.)

* * *

They flew for about ten minutes when the neared the Oasis they could start to make up five figures. Two looked like Wyverns, one looked tied up, and the other two looked like they were talking.

"That must be Mineheart and Mozenrath." Aladdin said.

"Alright lets go." Sora said, summoning his Keyblade.

Mozenrath spun around surprised and Mineheart looked up only a little bit surprised.

They arrived and jumped off Carpet who then landed next to them in what looked like a Karate stance.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin said running at them only to be tackled by one of the Wyverns. He landed back next to the rest of the group.

"You got hear quicker than I had expected." Mineheart said. "But not to worry I already have a back up plan for this." she said smiling slyly. She turned, raised her hand and summoned a Kurt Zisa and a group of Bandits, Fat Bandits and Luna Bandits.

"Aww man I hated this guy." Sora said.

"Okay then." Kairi smiled. "I'll take him." She said and with that ran of to drive it a bit further away from the rest of them."

"I'll help." Aladdin said and as he ran of yelled. "Funny, She reminds me a little of you Sora." he grinned.

"Yeah your right!" Riku said. "Only smarter." he grinned and face the heartless.

"Alright then shall we?" Sora said.

"Sure." Riku said

"Oh and by the way… I'm not stupid." Sora said.

Riku laughed and the charged at the group.

* * *

Kairi jumped and dodged one of Kurt Zisa's Blades and used her keybladed to hit away the other one. She then landed on the ground ran for its legs, made a gash in one leg to then be kicked aside. Aladdin had run jumped onto one of its arms and was attacking the Silence ball in its hand.

He then jumped off as Kurt Zisa tried to punch him off. Then landed and blocked a sword that had come down on him. Then the other came down and Aladdin was straining to keep his legs from buckling. He was smashed into the ground and then Kurt Zisa howled and looked at its leg which Kairi had just cut off.

Aladdin got up and destroyed on of the Silence balls then ran over to Kairi. "Way to go." he said "Now all we have to do is get the other orb…" he trailed of to see that it had lifted off of it's feet and was on the four hands that didn't have swords and was crawling at them tremendously fast.

Aladdin ran at it while Kairi tried to run away only to get knocked away by the Kurt Zisa's head. Aladdin slide towards the hand that had the other Silence Orb grabbed onto the arm and stabbed his sword through its hand and the Silence Orb. The Kurt Zisa collapsed in pain and Kairi had already gotten up and jumped so that she was over the Kurt Zisa. She pointed her Keyblade at it and yelled "Wateraga!". A huge stream of water busted out and covered the Kurt Zisa. She then yelled "Thundaga! Thunder Storm!" and a ten lightning balls appeared over the Kurt Zisa's body and they each shot three lightning bolts, not simultaneously, and then dissipated.

Kairi landed on the ground on her but and couldn't get back up. and Aladdin walked over. "Awsome!" he said. "But what was with the Water." he asked.

Kairi drank an ether to restore most of her energy. "That's because water spells amplify lightning spells." She responded. "They also allow lightning to travel on surfaces it usually couldn't."

"Oh intere-" He began to say when Kairi was head butted by the Kurt Zisa. He jumped up but it shot its head out and grabbed him with his mouth. Its fangs sank into Aladdin's stomach. Aladdin the stabbed through its nose and was released but he grabbed it's mouth pulled himself up to it's head and jumped over its still extended neck and slashed down. The Kurt Zisa's head came off and it and the body began to turn into darkness and a giant heart was released. Kairi limped up to him and casted Curaga and then they went to get Mineheart.

* * *

"Phew!" Sora said. "I thought they would never stop coming."

"Too easy." Riku said and then turned to Mozenrath and Mineheart. "Alright your next." he said getting into his stance. Then Kairi and Aladdin arrived.

Mozenrath had a frustrated look on his face Mineheart just looked annoyed. "That's a shame a Kurt Zisa is extremely rare. On to plan C." She said. She then turned around and raised both of her hands into the air. The ground began to shake like there was an earthquake.

"Whats going on?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Riku said. "But we should keep our guard up."

"What is that." Kairi said pointing at what was coming out of the ground.

A huge fortress of black earth appeared in front of them. The doors opened to reveal twenty Claywarriors and five Fat Bandits. One of them came over and grabbed Jasmine.

"Whoa…. I didn't know you had this." Mozenrath said.

"It doesn't matter lets just go." she said. She snapped her fingeres and the Claywarrior that had Jasmine followed her and the other 19 and the five Fat Bandits came outside. "Follow me if you wish Keyblade Master." She said and the doors began to shut as she, the Claywarrrior, and Mozenrath stepped inside and she turned to face Sora and the others. "But if you come in here." She smiled wickedly. "You won't come back out._"_

_

* * *

_**Hey here is Chapter 14. Chapter 15 will be uploaded with it and ill have more to say there. I think. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15:  
__It can't get much harder  
_

* * *

The Claywarriors changed their boulder fists into swords, and surrounded Sora and the others. "Aladdin take care of the Fat Bandits." Sora said as he rushed at a Claywarrior and twisted dodging one of it's swords knocking away the other and jumping up to slash its head and dodge the other two Claywarriors attacks.

Riku and Kairi then followed his example. "Alright." Aladdin said dashing through the Claywarriors to reach the Fat Bandits. He ended then in about a minute. He waited for about five more minutes and then was unable to stop himself from going after Jasmine. He opened the door and went inside.

Sora, Kairi and Riku finished the Claywarriors off about seven minutes after Aladdin had already entered the Fortress. Kairi dispelled here keyblade. "These guys are so annoying they have some brains unlike the heartless. They learned that they die in one hit to the head from a keyblade." Kairi said kicking one of the Claywarriors head.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Wow Kairi I didn't think there was anything that could annoy you since your dating this kid." Riku said pointing at Sora.

"Haha- Hey I'm not annoying. If anything you're the annoying one. Since I have to keep on finding you." Sora said.

"Who said I needed or wanted, in the instance of your second journey, to be found." Riku replied and then they both continued to argue at each other for another minute as Kairi tried to break them up.

"Sora… guys… listen… please…." Kairi tried and then got annoyed. "SHUT UP!" she shouted.

Sora and Riku both stopped. "He started it." They both said pointing at the other.

"Good." Kairi said back to her normal self. "Now that I have your attention haven't you guys noticed?" She asked. Riku looked around then his face shifted to realization. Sora on the other hand… well.

"Noticed what?" Sora asked confused and looking around.

Riku sighed. "Aladdin is missing."

"Huh? Oh!" Sora said jumping up. "Then we should hurry up and catch up." Sora said. "If he runs into Claywarriors, then he will be in some serious trouble." he said running to go open the door followed by Riku and Kairi.

* * *

A Clay warrior opened the door to the Central Chamber. Here Mineheart and Mozenrath were standing in front of a magical image of Maleficent. "How long will it take before you can transport her here?" Maleficent asked.

"She is a pure being of light." Mineheart said. "So I believe that it should be done in about two hours or so." Mineheart replied.

"Excellent." Maleficent grinned. "This will be our fourth Princess of Heart." she continued. "Now we must be more wary. Now that there are only three left. Those accursed UWA (United Worlds Army, which is the name of the army Leon leads.) now know where we will strike and Cloud and Leon together could take you down and if Zylex were around him too."

"Elthel is exempt?" Mineheart asked. "I am third out of the five of us and he is fourth why is he not included?"

"Because Elthel is stronger than you I put you as third because of your Claywarriors and your skill as a tactician." Maleficent replied. "Now go and hurry with the preparations for the Princesses' transport." Maleficent said and then disappeared.

The Claywarrior came up to Mineheart and gave her and Mozenrath a report. "So what is your next plan to deal with these Keyblade brats?" Mozenrath asked.

"The current path that they are taking is filled with traps that will activate as long as you did what I said and filled the certain spots with magic." Mineheart said looking for confirmation from Mozenrath.

"Yes I already did that." he said.

"Good then on top of that there are Claywarriors on patrol their." Mineheart said.

"And what about Aladdin?" Mozenrath asked.

"He went down an unguarded Corridor but the amount of traps their would make crossing it suicide." She said.

Mozenrath smiled. "Then lets see how long they last."

* * *

Sora panted as he climbed out of a trap hole. "I thought the trap holes with spikes at the bottom where only in movies." Sora exclaimed.

"Well apparently not." Riku said who finished of a Claywarrior and wiped his forehead.

"Why do I feel like I'm in an Indiana Jones movie?" Sora asked.

"`Cuz we pretty much are in one." Riku replied jumping over a discolored piece of the black, smooth floor.

"Its been about and hour of mazes, puzzles, with dangerous consequences, trap doors arrows, and magic traps." Kairi said. "And Claywarriors. I don't think it can get much harder than this."

* * *

Aladdin at the moment was not in a very happy place. "I'm screwed." Aladdin panted to himself. Aladdin was running down a corridor from a giant boulder and had to dodge random magic traps that could be on the walls, floor, or ceiling. On top of that he had to make sure not to step on any patches of discolored floor pieces which he had already done a few times and had paid the price with burns, scraps, or gashes.

An fork came up ahead. "Uh-oh which one should I take." Aladdin said to himself. He looked back at the boulder rolling after him. He gulped "Hopefully the one that that's not taking." he said. He just decided to go right and stopped a little into the passageway. There were two Fat Bandits waiting there. "Hmm a small area to fight" He said to himself "This could get difficult.".

Then there was a bang as the boulder hit the fork middle and Aladdin turned around to see it go down the other path. Aladdin sighed in relief to turn around just in time to roll under two jets of fire flying towards him. Aladdin slid to their feet dodging the attack but was the punched by one of them and hit with a fire ball by the other.

"Ughhh. I'm low on potions so I have to use them wisely." he said thoughtfully. He took a potion and his wounds began to heal. "Alright lets go." he said to the Fat Bandits, though he might as well just talk to a wall." Aladdin ran at them dodging their fireballs an jumped onto one of the Fat Bandits stomachs. He then jumped off that and onto the other ones head, stabbed his sword into its back and slid down it and the darkness burst. Aladdin then dodged punches from the other by jumping and then slashed down on its head. Aladdin caught his breath and then said to himself "I've got to help Jasmine." and ran off.[

* * *

"This is enough I'm going to go take care of this myself." Mozenrath said and walked off to go destroy Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"As you wish." Mineheart said. _This way I can observe their fighting skills for myself._

_

* * *

  
_

Sora and Riku jumped across a piece of the floor that was discolored from on wall to the other. Then Kairi did. When they turned Mozenrath was their. They all summoned their keyblades, but when Kairi summoned hers she stepped back and stepped on the discolored floor which opened up and she fell down. She screamed and Sora and Riku tried to catch her, but failed. They then turned around to face Mozenrath. "Remember Sora if you use magic only use ones that augment your keyblade." Riku said.

"Got It." Sora said.

"Its been fun but now is the time for you to die." Mozenrath said and then fired a fire balls at them. And suddenly the room began to become bigger. Sora cast reflect and then rushed at Mozenrath. Who then flew up into the air. Then he used his telekenisis to take a chunk of the wall and threw it at Sora who cut it in half but didn't expect to get hit by a fire ball. Sora was blasted away as Riku ran up the wall, jumped off it and attacked Mozenrath only to be blocked by his force field. Mozenrath then grabbed Riku with his telekinesis and threw him to the ground.

Sora drank a potion and got up and ran to Riku. He cast Reflega as Mozenrath tried to use his telekinesis again (Telekinesis can be blocked by magic). "How do we get past the shield? It seems to be on with out him casting anything." Sora said still holding his hands sideways.

"Hmmm…." Riku thought for a moment. Then he got and idea. "We need to rush him and then I need you to jump and throw me towards him, okay?" Riku asked.

"Right." Sora nodded and then let a fireball hit is Reflega and then let it go and they ran towards Mozenrath. Then Sora jumped and Mozenrath flew up higher out of his reach and threw a chunk of earth at him which he smacked away.

Mozenrath laughed. "You won't be able to get me from down there." he taunted. Then Riku jumped and as Sora began to fall. Sora grabbed Riku and spun around throwing him a Mozenrath who's face turned to complete surprise.

Riku smirked "Take this, Dark Aura." he said and a rapid burst of Dark Fiagra shots flew at Mozenrath at near point blank. Mozenrath yelped in even greater surprise that the attack broke his shield. Riku then grabbed Mozenrath's magic gauntlet to reveal the bones of his hand and forearm. Riku then kicked Mozenrath to the ground and landed next to him. Riku smirked and tossed the Gauntlet into the hole that Kairi had fallen into. "Have fun finding it." He said and then he and Sora ran off.

* * *

**Hey people here is chapter 15. There are probably three questions going on through your mind right now. Well maybe not but either way I will answer only one of them. You guys must be wondering. What happened to Kairi. Where is Aladdin. And if they are so strong now and they are going to get even stronger how are you going to continue this. Well the answer to the last one is easy. I'm simply going to make their enemies incredibly stronger. :) Alright then next chapters should be out Mon. Mar. 16. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZ!**


	16. Chapter 16: Long Hallway

_Chapter 16: The Long Hallway_

Only one chapter update.

* * *

Sora panted. "We have to go catch up to Kairi." Sora said trying to get to where the gap in the floor was.

"Sora we can't go after her for all we know when we jump down it might lead us to a totally different place then where she landed." Riku panted. "Besides we have more important things to worry about then that she can take care of herself. But we need to figure out what we're going to do about the potions' pain side effect." he panted more.

"I have an idea." Sora said cringing, realizing that he was in pain. "If I go into my Final Form my pain will go away. I can probably do it with only one person and your pain will also go away." Sora panted cheerfully.

"That sounded like a good idea…" Riku panted. "Right up to the point where you forgot you won't be able to drive for at LEAST 24 hours."

"Oh yeah…….." Sora panted and then scratched the back of his head. "I guess we'll just have to deal with it." Sora said and then a sphere of light enveloped him. Then Riku was gone and Sora was in his Final Form. "Hmmm I may as well go towards Mineheart." he said and then put on a serious face. "She'll know where Kairi is." Then he hovered off.

* * *

Aladdin thought he was in hell at this point. At the moment he was crossing from one rock cliff to another at least two hundred feet apart on a beam of rock over a river of magma with stalagmites dropping from above and fireballs shooting up from the Lava River. He was only halfway across and could hear the heartless beginning to catch up to him. _I've only used one potion he_ thought to himself. _I need to keep it like that so that when I catch up to Mineheart I won't be in pain._ Aladdin inched forward slowly until he had gained about five feet or so and then stopped to dodge a few fireballs.

Aladdin wiped his forehead. I_f I ever get out of this he thought I'll never complain about the heat ever again.._ He looked down and gulped. _That is… if there is an ever again._ He pushed that thought out of his head and concentrated on getting across this beam and then to Jasmine. He went a few more feet forward when a Fat Bandit and five Crimson Jazz Heartless appeared behind him.(If you don't know what heartless I'm referring to type the name into Google if that doesn't work then type Kingdom Hearts wikia into Google.) "Awwwww shit." he muttered to himself.

* * *

Sora flew past a Claywarrior and sliced him as he went along. When two more came to block his path he jumped up, flipped and slashed at them while flipping and then continue on. Just as he reached the door his Drive disappeared. Riku appeared in a flash of light standing about ten feet from the door, while Sora fell onto the ground and rolled until he was stopped by the door.

"Ow…" he said sitting up straight and rubbing his head.

Riku laughed "That was bad timing to revert I had been asleep the whole time and now that I'm thinking about it I really didn't want to wake up."

" 'Oh are you okay Sora. You ready to go Sora. That looked like it hurt Sora.' Yeah I'm just fine" Sora said.

Riku laughed and then got serious. "Alright she's probably waiting for us. Lets not keep her waiting." he said.

* * *

They walked what seemed like and endless hallway for about half an hour, jumping when ever they heard a noise, expecting a trap, only to find it be one of them hitting a pebble or something. Riku was particularly pissed. "When I get my hands on this bitch I'm going to show here what Darkness really looks like." he said.

Sora could read Riku's face and could tell at the moment he was coming up with all sorts of way to either torture or kill painfully. Maybe both. "Ummmm…. Riku how about we not think such unpleasant thoughts and uhhhhhhh concentrate on something else." Sora said then mumbling "Hopefully something far less disturbing."

"What ?" Riku asked.

"Hmmm nothing, nothing at all." Sora replied innocently.

"Yeah sure." Riku said doubtfully.

"Anyway how much longer is this hallway?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Riku said. "I'd guess not that much longer."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"I can smell darkness up ahead." He replied.

"Oh yeah I forgot you could do that." Sora said.

"Yeah before I could barely smell her but its gotten a bit stronger now." Riku said.

"Great! I'm tired of all this walking." Sora said cheerfully. "Oh yeah I wanted to ask you, what do I smell like?" Sora asked.

Riku grinned. "Lets just say that I can tell why the heartless hate you and Kairi."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sora said angrily.

Riku laughed. "Someday I might tell you. But today isn't that day."

Sora was about to say something when he noticed a door had come into their view. "Pssst. Riku. Stay quiet." Sora said pointing.

Riku looked to where Sora was pointing and then nodded they walked up to the door and then opened it to find a large and rather lavish room. Surprising since the rest of it is hallways of Dark Stone. This room had a carpet, wallpaper (Not sure how that worked out but it did,), and lights.

"So your finally here. I highly doubted that you wouldn't be able to make it past the last few guards that I had." Mineheart said getting out of her chair that was in front of a huge Dark Ball.

"Where's Kairi!" Sora said then added. "And Aladdin and Jasmine

"My, my, you are quite hasty just like what maleficent said." Mineheart said ignoring Sora's question.

"Rrrrrrrrr." Sora growled and then quick ran towards her slashing down. She jumped up and was over his head when Sora aimed his Keyblade at her and shouted "Fiagra: Rocket Swing!" and flames came out the side of the Keyblade not towards Mineheart and swung towards her, while she was over his head.

"Dark Earth Shield" she shouted and rocks augmented with darkness flew towards her to form a wall between her and Sora.

Sora's Keyblade was stopped by her wall. "What!?" he exclaimed bewildered.

"Hmmm she also said that you shouldn't be taken lightly." Mineheart said. "Seems as though she was correct about everything."

"Sora calm down." Riku said. "She obviously has a plan or more likely several." he continued. "We have to remain at least somewhat calm." he said obviously talking about Sora.

"I am calm." Sora retorted and then backed away from Mineheart.

"Ahhhhh yes and you are Riku." Mineheart said. "She said that Sora wasn't as… Sharp(A/N- Sharp=Smart) as you and that I would be the perfect person to take care of that little attribute." she smiled cunningly and then turned to her Dark Orb. It then started showing a replay of their fight with Mozenrath.

Riku frowned. "Seems like she already got info on our fighting styles." Riku said solemnly.

"So what that doesn't seem that bad." Sora said.

"It is bad it means that she will know some of our… I mean my plans and on top of that she'll know how are attack patterns will go when we fight individually." Riku explained.

"Then all we have to do is to mix it up." Sora said.

"Easier said than done." Riku said. "Most of your attack patterns and strikes come mostly instinctively and very little actual thought process, then again you don't think much, so--" Riku said before getting interrupted by Sora.

"Hey! I think all the time." he said. "I think at school for one."

"Okay sure if it helps you sleep at night." Riku grinned still keeping an eye on Mineheart. "So except for more complex attacks you won't actually do much thinking." Riku said.

"Oh. Man that sucks." Sora said.

"Yeah." Riku replied.

Sora then faced Mineheart "Where are Kairi, Aladdin, and Jasmine." Sora asked.

Mineheart sighed frustratingly. "If you must know the one called Aladdin is in a different hallway. Unlucky for him is that he went down the most difficult hallway. As for Princess Jasmine…." She snapped her fingers and a secret door opened to reveal another room with a spell around Jasmine.

"What's that spell I saw for?" Sora asked rudely.

"It is to prep her for the trip through he Dark Corridors." Mineheart said.

"Huh?" Sora said puzzled.

"I'm guessing that since she is a Princess of Heart she can't make the trip with out the risk of dying so what ever she is doing is to allow her to cross through." Riku answered.

"Very good." Mineheart smiled. "As for the other Princess of Hearts, Kairi right? She is probably injured, unconscious, and captured." she said.

Sora laughed. "Hah! Kairi isn't just a Princess anymore she's probably trying to find her way here." Sora said. "Even if she ran into to much trouble she could just drive."

"Well when this is over, right before you die, I'll show you." She said. "I'm quite sure that she won't be able to take on 1,000 of my Claywarriors."

Sora froze at that. Figuring how tough they were and that she was alone he guess that Mineheart might be right. "Even if she is captured all we have to do is defeat you and get her back." Sora said and then got in his stance. "So why don't we start this." Then ran towards Mineheart aimed his Keyblade at her and shouted "Thundaga: Lightning Shot!".

Mineheart conjured a Dark Earth wall and it blocked the lightning strike but it also blasted apart. "I already know what your going to do. She said and then she used her hair spikes to block an attack from behind and the side as Sora and Riku burst through the smoke and attacked her.

"Hmph!" Riku said. "But I bet you didn't see this coming." he said and nodded to Sora. Sora then summoned his Keyblade into his other hand and slashed at her.

"What!?" she said, surprise all over her face, as she backed away trying to dodge the attack. She still got a small gash across her torso.

"Alright. Try this." Sora said and he and Riku dashed at her again. Riku jumped and attacked her with a combo only to be counter attacked on the third strike and kicked away. Then Sora got there and preformed Ars Arcanum. Sora was completely amazed at the results of his attack. Aside from a few scratched he managed to get in all of his strikes were blocked. "Wha-?" he began to say and then was stabbed through his stomach and then kicked away.

"I see I can't afford to do nothing but my best." She said and then conjured a Dark Earth spear. "Shall we?" She grinned.

Riku ran over to Sora. "This isn't good." he said.

Sora wearily sat up and said, upbeat as always. "Were just getting warmed up."  


* * *

**Hey everybody sorry for the wait for the last two weeks I've had CAPT. 'What is CAPT' you might be wondering. Well it is something I am forced to take sophomore year, in high school. I need to take it to Graduate. It stands for Connecticut Application and Performance Test. I think. Anyway now that that is done and gone I can get stuff done. Also Nick yes you are going to be added as a Keyblade High Templar (I should have listed this in the chapter where Sora talks to the voice for the first time. But I'll just tell you that it is right below the Masters.) but you aren't coming in there is no Earth Master. But Each of the High Templars that belong to either the Realm of Light, Twilight, or Nothingness will be an expert in each type of magic. So I guess you would be a Master of Earth but you aren't given the Rank of a Master or are you as bad ass as them. Also most of the Keyblade High Templars will show up once and then not until the end of the story when the assault Maleficent's Hide out. Also Marine has pointed something out to me. If you guys get confused it could be of two reason, or at least that I can think of. One is that i double or triple posted that day and you skipped one. Two is that you just read something wrong. If there is something that is actually confusing please let me know I will try and fix it. Thank you Marine. Till next time. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17: A Maze and Indians?

_  
Kingdom Hearts New Era:_

_Chapter 17: A Maze and....Indians?  
_

* * *

Mineheart dashed towards Sora and Riku and swung her spear down between them. As she hit the ground a small creator formed and rock flew up throwing Riku and Sora in opposite directions. Riku stopped himself and landed while Sora flew into the wall.

Mineheart then ran towards Riku, who jumped against the wall behind him and pushed himself off towards Mineheart. She tried to block him but failed as he flew by her making a gash below her armpit. He stopped himself at the other wall and landed next to Sora who had just gotten up.

"So did you have a nice nap?" Riku taunted.

Sora frowned "Ha ha ha so I messed up. It won't happen again." Sora replied.

"I doubt that." Riku said then turned to see Mineheart summon two Claywarriors. But these were different. They were about six feet tall and had the form of a human but no ears of facial features. "These are my elite Claywarriors. This way I don't have to work as hard to beat you." She said.

"Sounds to me like your just scared." Sora said.

"Well see who is scared in a moment." She grinned and then her Claywarriors' hands turned into swords and she and they charged Riku and Sora.

"Lets go." Sora said and Riku ran toward Mineheart and her Guards. Sora then pointed his Keyblade at Mineheart and shouted "Thundaga: Lightning Bomb!". Then a ball of Lighting formed at the end of his Keyblade it grew to the size of a bowling ball and then shot it at her.

Mineheart turned with surprise on her face as Riku jumped up. "Dark Earth wall!" she shouted. A wall of Dark earth began to rise.

"Riku!" Sora shouted. Then Riku landed in front of the wall hit it as hard a he could, creating a crack. Then he ran out of the way just in time as the Lightning Bomb hit the wall. The bomb was still stopped but the wall shattered. When the dust was gone Mineheart was standing with a giant shard of rock through her stomach and her two Guards missing about a third of their body slowly regenerating.

Mineheart coughed up some blood. "You just won't give up will you." she said coughing up more blood. "Fine then time for plan B then." She snapped her fingers and the floor beneath them disappeared.

* * *

Sora landed in what seemed like a hallway, but with walls on either side that went up to the ceiling, which seemed about 100 ft high. "Damn! I need to learn how all the evil people can fly." Sora said. Sora then walked down hall to see that at the end was another wall but before the wall there was another hallway that went out both left and right. "What is this place?" Sora asked to no one in particular.

* * *

"A maze!" Riku shouted to himself. "This just sucks." he said. He sighed and began to walk through the hallways "_I bet Sora is not only lost but doesn't even know what this places is._" Riku thought to himself.

* * *

"Where am I!? What is this place!?" Sora shouted. Nobody answered. Sora sighed and began to walk a little. About five minutes later he realized that the hallway he was in now had grass, and trees growing from the walls. "What the hell is going on." he pondered. "I never pictured Mineheart to be one for decorations. Particularly decorations this elaborate." Five more minutes later he found that the hallways looked almost exactly like a rain forest, except the trees weren't the same.

Then Sora turned around at the sound of a twig breaking. "Who's there?" Sora asked. Sora shrugged and turned around. That was a bad idea. All of a sudden a tiger burst from some shrubs knocking Sora's head into a tree trunk. Sora's vision began to go foggy as he turned around summoning his Keyblade. The tiger had already leapt again. It knocked Sora to the ground and went for his throat Sora brought up his keyblade and smack the tiger's head with the flat side, knocking it away. When he got up his sight was already nearly completely black. He tried to stab the tiger but it moved away and then he passed out to the sound of….. Indians?

* * *

When Sora woke his ears came back before his sight did. He could hear fires crackling and some talking in the back round. The next thing that came back to him was his smell. (His voice came back with hearing.). He could smell something like…….Pork?

"Nuqut Nupi Micuw Nis Kisusq Kutomá husihs citsa." Some voice said.

"áhsup muhshaniq awáhsohs Wôpáyuw manutá nohsh ohsha." Another voice said.

Sora's eyes then came back and he opened them to find himself in a tent. He sat up and looked around to see an old man, a teenager around his age, and a man. "Where am I?" he asked rubbing his head not really expecting a response.

"You are in the evil creator's maze. It is also our home." The old one said.

"Oh a maze…. That makes sen-!" Sora started to say and then realized they talked his language. "Wait! You can understand me."

"Yes we have learned it from the other the evil creator has sent down here. Well at least the ones who don't get eaten." The old one replied.

"Who is the Evil Creator?" Sora asked.

"Her name is Mineheart." The old one said.

"Why is she a creator? I understand why she's evil." Sora asked

"Although she took us from our real world she created this world, though she expected us to kill any intruder. This world is now our home. We now have several villages in this maze." The old one said

"Really?! How big is this maze?!" Sora asked.

"No one really knows." The Old one said. (A/N- But I do! :D I gave this some thought and decided the size of my state Connecticut. If there are those of you who do not know where or what Connecticut is well its in America in the north east corner. It is part of New England so I suggest you go to Google.)

"You have asked many questions now we will ask you." The man said in a gruff voice. He continued before Sora could say anything. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sora." Sora replied.

"What were you doing to get all those wounds on you?" The man asked again.

Sora looked at himself to see that he still had a gash across his chest that had been bandaged up and other cuts and bruises. "Well until I fell down here I was fighting Mineheart."

The Man looked surprised. "You are very lucky." He said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"We have sent many warriors to confront her when ever she comes to the maze and only one has ever gotten away and he died of old age about twenty years ago. He was one of the few expirienced shamans (Magicians.) we had." He said.

"Wow he sounds strong." Sora said.

"I am sorry for my sons rudeness." The old one said. "I am Kotowano, the chief of our tribe." he said pointing towards himself. "This is my son Celtis." he said pointing to the man. "Lastly this is my grandson Elthelis." He said pointing towards the teenager. "He will be your guide while you figure way around. Now you may leave I am rather tired." With that they left.

"Hey! I'll go show you to my friends." Elthelis said grinning.

"Okay lets go." Sora said. They then walked off through the village.

* * *

"We will see how long he stays her in two days." Celtis said. "By then his wounds should have healed enough to take the Trial of the Hunter."

"I'm sure he will do fine. He was able to escape from the Evil Creator." Kotowano said.

"Yes but now we will see if it was more than just a fluke." Celtis said.

* * *

Sora looked up to see that some how light was beginning to shine through the ceiling. Well at least that explains how their skin is tan. Sora thought.

They came to a group of teenagers, 4 boys 3 girls, that were waiting around a fire (It is still around dawn so its cold). "These are my friends." Elthelis said. "This is Nonawa." He said pointing to one of the girls. She was around 5'4 with green eyes, tan skin and brown, wavy hair that was about as long Kairi's. (I could go into what some might consider more perverted measurements but I will leave that out :D. Unless you want to know I might tell if you BEG muwahahahahahahahaha…… yeah). "Nonawa this is Sora."

"Hi!" the Nonawa said smiling.

"This is Iltes." Elthelis said pointing at a boy. He was about six feet tall and very muscular. He had black hair that was wavy and about an inch long. He didn't say anything just looked over and then looked back at the spear he had.

"This is Telet." Elthelis continued pointing at another boy who was about 5'7 with long, straight brown hair. " This is Aeria." he said pointing to a girl who was about 5'5 with long brown straight hair that went half way down her back. "Mosaloto." Pointing at a boy who was about 5'5, somewhat muscular with short black hair. He grinned at Sora and waved. "Kusicwana." Pointing at a girl who was also 5'5 with long black hair in a pony tail. "And lastly Betiscul." Pointing at a boy who was about 5'8 he had short black hair.

The one named Betiscul then walked over to Sora and Elthelis. " 'bout time you got here" He said "We've been waiting to go out for a while."

"Sorry I had to wait for him to wake up." He said pointing towards Sora.

"Outside?" Sora asked. "What do you guys do outside the city?"

Elthelis smiled. "Come find out."

* * *

**Hey people how's it going. Sorry I know its been a while but I've been on April break and it has made me lazy :). Anyway in case you forgot Sora is 5'7 Kairi 5'5 and Riku 5'9. Also in case any of you know the Mohegan language those are real words that i found on the internet just put together. By the way the Castle isnt as big as Connecticut the Maze is underground. If any of you are wondering the Indian girls are F*&^in HOT. This gives me some room for perverted jokes and drama :D. Plus it just wouldn't fit with out them. Well I'm probably forgetting something but o well. PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!! Next chapter will be out either Friday April 17th or Saturday April 18th. Also the Indians idea was originally just to take up space but I may go farther with them. And they are original. Cya later.  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Shaman

_Kingdom Hearts New Era: Revival of the Keyblade Gaurdians_

Chapter 18: Shaman

* * *

Aeria blasted away three jaguars with Aeroga while Iltes threw his spear and pinned them all against a tree. (A/N- Two things. One is that they are still in the maze but the width of the hall ways is about seventy feet and I changed my mind about how high the ceiling is unable to be seen. Also I posted all the Indians descriptions at the bottom in case you forgot….. I did.)

"Wow." Sora said. "I still don't know how she moves so well with that….. Uhhhh … extra weight."

Elthelis laughed "Neither do we."

"What you guys talking about?" Aeria asked.

"Oh! Uhhhhhh Sora was just impressed that you were a Shaman **in training**." (So are the other two girls.)

"Oh Thanks." She smiled at Sora then turned back to Elthelis. "Do you really have to add 'in training' every time I'll be a real Shaman soon…er or later."

"Just because I want to make sure it doesn't go to your already huge head. Well, unless it'll make something else bigger that are already too huge." he chuckled and then ducked as she shot a fireball at him only to be smacked in the back of the head by Nonawa.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop bringing that up." Nonawa said.

"Sorry." Elthelis said.

"But I'm not." Betiscul and Mosaloto laughed.

"Shut it shorty." Aeria said to Mosaloto who then stopped laughing and grumbled to himself.

"Girlfriend?" Sora asked Elthelis talking about Elthelis and Nonawa.

"Yeah." Elthelis said rubbing his head.

"And what can this punk do." Iltes said harshly (In case you haven't figured it out yet he doesn't like Sora.) pointing at Sora.

"I was wondering myself." Elthelis said turning to Sora.

_Hmmmm_ Sora thought _Donald told me that underdeveloped worlds aren't to know of my existence._ Sora thought. "I uhhh also use magic."

"Really!?" All three of the girls crowded around Sora asking him questions about his magic.

"Hah! Magic are for women and wusses." Iltes taunted,

Sora frowned "Well I've been watching the girls and they all seem to be support caster, I on the other hand use my magic more directly."

"That sounds difficult." Aeria said.

"Prove it." Iltes said reading his spear.

Sora sighed _It's like middle school all over again, except this time I won't lose._ Sora thought. "Alright Aeroga! Fiagra!" he shouted and wind surrounded his forearm down. Then his arms were covered in fire.

"You can combine spells!" Kusicwana said dazzled. "And you can use Fiagra, only Aeria knows how to do that."

Sora smiled _Note to self don't use advanced spells._

"I'll admit your not a complete waste, but my spear is constructed from Dark Earth." Iltes grinned evilly and then thrusted it towards Sora.

Sora, who could have sidestepped, knocked it away and then ended it, rolled to the side aimed his fist at Iltes and shouted "Fiagra!" then a ball of fire shot towards Iltes. Iltes knocked it away and then charged at Sora and stabbed at him a few time, and Sora back stepped, then swung down creating a very small creator.

_Whoa!_ Sora thought _If I had decided to block that then I'd be toast._ Sora began to pant heavily._ I need to end this I don't have the Magic to keep this up for long only Kairi, Merlin, and Donald can._ Sora jumped up into the air and flipped over Iltes and then punched his hand against the ground. This produced a small shockwave of fire and the air and fire around Sora's hand disappeared. Iltes was both burned at his legs and knocked down then Sora jumped on top of him and put one of his hands against his face.

Then he smiled. "I win." Everyone their gasped in surprise then Sora got off Iltes.

"Wow that was pretty impressive." Elthelis said. "Iltes is the second strongest out of us."

_These guys have skill._ Sora thought "Who is the strongest."

Elthelis was about to respond when Kusicwana said "If you try to make yourself look cooler I'm going to smack you."

"Like you could even catch me." Elthelis bragged.

"Nonawa would do it." she said looking toward Nonawa, who just smiled.

Elthelis grumbled while Betiscul spoke up "I am." he grinned pulling out his dual long knives. The blade part was about ten inches.

"You have got to teach me how to use Fire." Kusicwana and Nonawa said. "All our teacher says is 'you are not ready to handle such power.' and then goes on about something boring." They pleaded.

"Uhhh do you know the water spell." Sora asked.

"Yeah." They both said in unison

"Then sure." Sora said. Which resulted in some yelps of glee.

"Will you teach me how to combine spells." Aeria asked.

"Don't see why not, but it will be hard." Sora said.

Iltes just grunted and leaned against a tree. "Soooo what exactly do you guys do out here other than kill animals." Sora asked.

"We don't go around killing animals." Elthelis said.

"They attack us usually." Mosaloto said.

"Grandpa says that this Maze is in a world that is in between our world and wherever the Evil Creator's Castle is among the stars and other mystic crap. So ancient treasures from our world pop up here and we hunt them down. Most of them don't really do much, except one which is the book of the Shaman." Eltelis said.

"Unfortunately that was taken away by the Head Shaman for learning and safe keeping." Betiscul frowned. "I never liked that old hag." he continued.

"Don't insult her!" Kusicwana and Aeria said.

"Yeah! No matter how old she is." Nonawa finished.

Kusicwana looked up to see that the sunlight was fading. "Guys we should head back now it'll be dark soon."

"What? Afraid of the dark." Elthelis taunted.

"No, but I am afraid of the Dark Earth Men that the Evil Creator has roam around at night." Kusicwana retorted. "But if you want to stay out here be my guest."

Elthelis grumbled under his breath and then turned around. "I don't know if you've ever tried fighting them before but the only ones who know how are the adults. We ran into an broken one before, but we couldn't harm it and retreated." he said.

"Retreated?" Nonawa laughed. "We **RAN AWAY**. Stop trying to make yourself look better."

Sora chuckled "Go on I'll be right there." he said. They left and Sora looked around. T_his seems to be near were I was knocked out. _Sora thought._ If they found me then if I stay with them then I bet I'll find Riku. Then we have to find Kairi. Sora thought for a moment. We'll just beat it out of Mineheart. I guess._ Then Sora went to go catch up to his new friends.

* * *

When they arrived at main village it was dark and there was a huge fire. "Crap their not even waiting to do the Ceremony." Elthelis said and then ran off.

"Where'd he run off too?" Sora asked.

"He has to go be with his father." Betiscul answered.

"Oh………. So what type of ceremony is going on." Sora asked.

"You don't know?" Aeria asked.

"No." he replied.

"It's the ceremony of the hunter." Mosaloto said. "It's for whenever we come across one who isn't an Indian. We ask the spirits if the foreigner is trustworthy and then he is sent on the Trial of the Hunter." he continued. "It's for you."

"What?!" Sora said surprised. "Do I really not look that trustworthy?" he asked.

"Yes." Iltes said matter-of-factly.

They all frowned at him and Aeria turned to Sora. "No its just tradition, but are you sure you can do the Trial of the Hunter?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm sure I can handle myself." Sora said. "So what is it?" he asked.

"We're not sure." She said. "It's different sometimes, but you'll most likely have to survive a few days or something."

Sora sighed with relief "That doesn't sound to hard." he said. With that they walked to where the bonfire was. There were all the Indians in the main village there. Some shaman were dancing around the fire while two other Indians played the drums and everyone chanted. Sora, at the moment, was feeling a bit awkward and decided to remove himself to the group and turned to walk away when the Indian Chief, Elthelis' grandfater, stood up and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Will the newcomer come here." He said. Sora gulped and walked up to him. "Great Spirit of the worlds how trustworthy is this foreigner." He shouted. Then an aurora appeared in the sky filled with stars. Nobody but Sora was surprised, they just cheered. Apparently this meant he was trustworthy. What happened next did surprise them as the light then faded away it left the word **Find Them** in the sky and then disappeared.

"Ummmmm so am I allowed to stay for a bit?" Sora asked.

The Chieftain smiled. "Almost." Then he said. "He is trustworthy may the spirits of the Key Gaurdians watch over you."

"Huh!?" Sora mumbled.

Then Celtis, the man from when Sora woke up, the Chieftain's son and Elthelis' father, stood up. "You will find out your Trial in the morning." he said. "This is the end of the Ceremony let the celebrations begin." All the tension broke as soon as he said that for everyone broke out into dance and song. Sora and Elthelis went to the rest of their group. When the party was over Sora went with Elthelis to the Chieftain's tent, it is a lot bigger than the rest.

"You can sleep here for now." Elthelis said.

"Thanks." Sora said. Then he walked outside. _Wow there is even moonlight._ Sora thought. _The Worlds are right I need to find Kairi, Riku, and Aladdin._ He turned around and then went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Sora got up and went to where the Bonfire was last night. When he got there it was gone and Everyone was in a big circle. His new friends came up to him. "What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Grandpa's about to give you your Trial." Elthelis said.

They walked with Sora to the center where the Chief was. "You are here good." he said. "I hear you know the powers of a shaman so we have decided that your Trial will be a dual."

"Sweet. Against who?" he asked.

"Me." An old lady said walking from the circle.

"An old lady!" Sora shouted surprised.

"Grandma?" Elthelis said.

"Master!?" Aeria, Kusicwana, and Nonawa all said.

"Huh?" Sora said.

"She may not look like but she is the Head Shaman the strongest of us." Aeria said.  


* * *

**Here it is, Chapter 18. The next Chapter(s) will be out Mon. April 27. Also Nick, your character will be introduced in the next world and will continue to travel with Sora and the rest. But I need to know your character's personality so if or when you review please let me know. I also think that I will bring in Riku's girlfriend in three worlds. But the next two won't be so long. Anyway that is all I can think of at the moment so see ya in about a week. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZ.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Trial

_Kingdom Hearts New Era: _

_Revival of the Keyblade Guardians_

_Chapter 19: The Trial  
_

* * *

"I don't want to be rude but I'll leave if I have to but I won't fight." Sora said turning around.

"Hold on Sora don't go yet, maybe we can compromise." Elthelis said.

"Yeah!"Aeria said and then turned to her master. "Please master don't do this." she said in a pleading voice. "He doesn't know what he is getting himself into, besides this is an already lost battle he'll get kicked out."

"Ho Ho Ho." The old lady said raising an eyebrow. "Aeria I've never known you to care so greatly of a newcomer before." She said chuckling.

"Uh- well.. Its because.. You see.." Aeria stammered. "He's our friend." she finally blurted out.

"Don't worry about him getting expelled from the tribe. We only wish to evaluate him." She said, and then continued. "As long as he does well enough he will pass." She walked to the middle to stand next to them. "Will that ease your minds a bit?" She asked.

"Well…I don't see the problem." Betiscul said. "I'm pretty positive that Sora will be able to pass the test. Just try not to end it with all your bones broken." He grinned.

The others agreed. "It doesn't matter." Sora said. "I wont fight an old lady."

"Who you calling an old lady." The old lady said. "I can still fight." She continued. "By the way the name is Sheleta." She finished.

"Sorry." Sora said. "But I won't fight you and then turned around and began to walk, then she spoke up.

"There was a companion of yours that fell as well wasn't there." She said. Sora froze he finally has a lead.

"Where's Riku!?" Sora asked spinning around to face her.

"I'll only tell you if you fight me." She grinned.

Sora thought for a moment and the decided, oh well. "Ok then I guess I just get information easily for once." He said.

"Uhhh I would be careful if I were you." Nonawa said. "She is actually the strongest of us."

As the walked back to the the two lines at one end of the hallway of the maze Sora said. "Come on how hard can she be." Then he turned to face her.

"Heh." She smirked. "You will see. Earthaga: Skeleton." She said. All of a sudden she started to become more and more able to stand up straight. When she was completely straight up she cracked her joints and then got into what looked like a martial arts fighting stance. Then she said "Light: Rejuvenation." then she became young again. "Well shall we." She smiled.

Sora just kept staring with his jaw on the floor. "Fine then I'll start." she said. "Graviga." She said. And then Sora was crushed to the floor.

"Guh(SFX of strained voice.)" Sora choked out.

"This isn't good." Kusicwana said.

"There's no way he can win." Mosaloto said.

Aeria bit her lip. "Hmmm what's this?" Elthelis said looking at Aeria. "Maybe Grandma is sharper than I thought." he said

"Shut Up!" she said punching him.

The spell ended and Sora got up. He knew that he couldn't fight all out otherwise it would break the balance or whatever crap it was the Donald said. _Hmmm, but I must also find Riku and then Kairi._ He thought about this for a moment as Sheleta stretched her back. _Well we have broken the rules before when in important situations why not now. Besides I doubt they'll figure out what I do._ "Alright I'll fight you for real now." he said.

Sheleta smiled "Good." she smiled……knowingly?

Sora grinned. "Aeroga: Wind Walk!" he shouted and then jumped up into the air and ran on it towards her. She gasped in a bit of surprise. Then she hoped backwards as he came down with a punch saying "Earthaga: Punch!" Creating a creator in the ground. She then said. "Thundaga: Lighting Arts." Quickly under her breath. She then seemed much faster as she ran toward Sora and punched. Sora ducked and then went for her but she had already sent her other hand to his face. Sora got hit right on the forehead and then something unexpected happened, lightning shot out of her fist dealing even more damage to him.

Sora flew backwards hitting a wall. She chuckled "You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat **me**."

"Fine." Sora said. "I'll show you how I really fight. Blizaga: Ice Sword!" he shouted. He pondered _I've got to finish this otherwise I'll run out of magic. I can already tell she has much more magic then I do._ He then ran toward Sheleta and swung at here.

"Interesting." she said. Then she summoned Earth about a centimeter thick around her arms and blocked Sora's blade. He continued to attack here and when ever she tried to counter he would flip over her and continue to attack. _This blade is so slippery it's too hard to use........ Here's my chance, time to end this._ He then swung and broke her guard he then swung his blade at her. Everyone gasped, but then he said "Melt." and the blade turned to water and splashed over her.

Then he jumped back and pointed two fingers at her and shouted "Thundaga: Thunder Bolt!" and a huge thunder bolt shot from his hands and towards Sheleta. There was an explosion and then smoke. Sora put his hands on his knees and panted. He looked up to see only smoke and sighed in relief.

But then Sheleta jumped up high into the air, bloodied, and raised her hand and shouted "Fiagra: Raging Sun!" then a fireball about five feet in diameter formed in her hand and she threw it at Sora it exploded over Sora. When the Smoke and fire disappeared Sora was unconscious. Eltelis and the others, except Iltes, ran to him. Meanwhile Kotowano walked to his, now back to her real age, wife. "Looks like you won." He said.

"No." she said not really. "I only won because he is still growing and because I just have, as Aeria, Nonawa, Kusicwana would put it, and insane amount of magic."

"So he really is it, eh?" he said.

"Yes, I'm positive." She smiled.

"Good." He said. "Elthelis can you bring him to the Shaman Tent."

"Sure. Come on Betiscul." Elthelis said, with his mouth still hanging open, and they picked up Sora.

"But what about his friend if our scouts are right then he landed…." Kotowano said.

"Yes I know it could be troublesome." She said.

_

* * *

_**Well I'm finally back. Some of you might be annoyed but for once i have an excuse. About a day after I posted the notice I downloded a bad Torrent. AKA a virus. So it took me like an hour to get rid of that. When it was gone my documents were corrupted. Freakin great (Sarcasm). So I finally was able to reload my windows at an earlier date. Then i had to finish this. Also I'm sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be longer. Speaking of which I am no longer posting dates. I will simply post every Monday, so just check then. Some Mondays I might not post don't worry. Also i might post more than one chapter. By the way, Nick, you will be introduced at Olympus. REVIEW!!!!!!!!! AND REMEMBER CHECK ON MONDAYS.  
**


	20. IM BACK! :

Hi people I'm sorry it's been so long but ive been busy with school. And so I am simply letting you all know im not dead and that I plan to have the next chapter out on Monday June 22 and if finals get in my way then June 29. And thank you Nick for another villain I can toy around with you are the only one that helps even after I put up a forum. But Thx to everyone for reading! Oh yeah, im going to put up a poll since i havent done one b4 check it out. Lastly is that i will now post responses to reviews and post updates at the bottom of my profile. Im tired of these notices.


	21. Chapter 20: Riku's Story Pt 1

_**Kingdom Hearts New Era**_

_Kingdom Heats Revival of the Keyblade Guardians:_

_Chapter 20: Riku's Story Pt. 1  
_

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I AM POSTING RESPONSES TO REVIEWS AND JUST GENERAL STUFF ON MY PROFILE SO CHECK THE PROFILE EVERY ONCE AND A WHILE ALSO READ ALL THE AUTHOR NOTES I PUT AT THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAPTER MOST OF THE TIME THEY HAVE IMPORTANT INFO YOU CAN START, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, WITH THE ONE ON THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

Sora awoke in a large oval shaped tent. The distance between the farthest points was probably about thirty feet and the distance between the two shortest points being about twenty feet. But this wasn't the first thing that Sora noticed, the first thing he noticed was that his head felt like there was an anvil on it. After the pain subsided he sat up to see that no one was around but he could hear voices out side. Sora looked around to see that there was a hole at the top center of the tent, and below the hole was a fire pit, with a fire currently burning, looking through the hole in the tent he could tell it was night. As he got up he realized that his skin was still sensitive probably from the burns that were healed. _I guess that means that I haven't been out that long if I'm still in pain_ Sora thought. Then Elthelis, Aeria, Betiscul, and Nonawa stepped into the tent. Upon seeing a conscious Sora the all shouted "Sora!" with glee.

"Hey guys." Sora said as he put his hands up to stop them from rushing to him. "Uhhh can you please not touch. My skin still kind of kills." he explained as he got up.

"Oh yeah.."Aeria said and the all smiled sheepishly.

"I guess that your fight with old lady Sheleta was really intense." Betiscul said. These last few word rang in Sora's head for about ten seconds and then he just froze up and stared for about another thirty seconds. "Sora are you alright?" Betiscul asked. This is when everyone outside the tent had realized Sora was awake.

"OLD LADY!!!" Sora yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST LOST TO AN OLD LADY!" He continued pulling at his hair as Aeria and Nonawa just stood there confused and Eltelis and Betiscul sighed with understanding. With his outbreak Kusicwana, Mosaloto, and Iltes ran in. "AWWW MAN!! I CAN ALREADY HEAR THE INSULTS, TAUNTS, AND LAUGHTER COMING FROM RIKU!" he cried in dismay. "WAIT!" he then shouted to no one in particular. He then turned around and started talking to himself. "Riku was never hear he doesn't know anything… HeHeHe" Sora said in a quick hushed voice. While the girls just stared confused and a little creped, while the guys, except for Ilkes just sighed, once again in understanding, Ilkes just laughed at Sora. Then Sheleta and Kotowano, the Chief, walked in.

"Ahh, I thought that I heard someone yelling in here." Kotowano said. "See I told you my hearing is just fine." he said talking to Sheleta.

"If you say so." She said unconvinced and then turned to Eltelis' group "We would like you to leave now." she said and in return received groans of disapproval but they complied and walked out of the tent. Once they had left Sheleta snapped her fingers and a barrier shined around the tent. Sheleta and Kotowano then turned to Sora and Kotowana then spoke up. "It is an honor to meet you Gaurdian Spirit."

Sora just stared at them puzzled. "Ummmm Sorry but I'm not a spirit." he said.

"Maybe what outsiders call you may be more understanding, Keyblade Wielder." Sheleta said and the they both gave a short bow.

Sora did a little jump with the mentioning of that. "Y-y-y-you know!?" Sora stuttered. Sora sighed with dejection "And after all the effort I put in to trying to hide it."

Kotowano smiled. "The Gaurdian Spirits have always tried to move with secrecy. But our world was more attached to the Gaurdian spirits then others. It was the only way anyone could make it to their world without advanced portal magic." He said. "Thus we know the most about them."

Sora looked at him a little amazed. This was the first he'd heard someone else talk about his Keyblade's past aside from the voice in his head. "So Keyblade Wielder, we were wondering if you have heard anything about the King Gaurdian Spirit, or the Supreme Master Wielder?" Sheleta asked.

Sora chuckled "Well according to the voice in my dreams I am the Supreme Master." he said and in return first received stares of awe and then they kneeled down. "Uhhhh, you guys don't have to do it." he said. They got up and led Sora over to the fire and they all sat down.

"Then you must be the first of the new blood line." Sheleta said.

"Blood line?" Sora questioned.

"Well you see when it is time to pass on the throne of being a Grand Master or Supreme Master it is usually inherited by the offspring of the Master." Sheleta said. "There are instances when a new blood line is started, now for example when all the Wielders had died. But the more common events were a change due to an unacceptable offspring, this usually happened every five or six generations. In fact the longest generation was thirteen, which was the generation of the first Supreme Master, who is said to have been the strongest. The other common event is the Master not having an offspring."

"Ok I get it." Sora said. It was actually a little too much information for Sora's brain to completely get, History was never his greatest subject. He knew that this information was valuable and could probably be used (**A/N**-For the record there is something about all this stuff that will help later on in the story.) but it all seemed like blah, blah, blah to him. _I wish Riku was--!?_ Sora then remembered they knew something about him! "You said you knew what happened to Riku." Sora said and then their faces fell a bit. "So what is it?" he asked confused.

"We believe he landed nearby the Modegan tribe." Kotowano said. (A/N- Yeah its not very original but I'm tired of coming up with names. In case you don't get it I changed Mohegan, which is a real Native American Tribe to Modegan.) "You see," He continued "We are not the only tribe here. The Evil Creator put us here thinking we were savages, but she did and does not know our ties to your Order. So when we did not do as she had plan when she put prisoners down here she went after our, I guess you could call our daughter tribe." He said.

Sora was now completely confused. "What do you mean."

"You see long ago a part of our clan who had gained extreme magical power to rival that of some keyblade wielders. They began to believe that they were better than the Guardian Spirits and then left to start a new tribe. Since then they have become a savage and battle-ready tribe." Kotowano said with a grimace his eyes staring down towards the flames, still ashamed of his tribe past.

Sora gulped "So… Uh~… What would they do to him." he asked.

Kotowano sighed "Well they'll probably do what they do with all their prisoners place him as a gladiator."

Sora's unease vanished instantly. He then to Sheleta's and Kotowano's surprise he then burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Kotowano asked completely surprised from Sora's action.

"I'm just laughing because I thought he was in trouble, now I just hope he follows what I told him before we arrived on foreign planets and just waits for me to pick him up." Sora said still laughing.

"What do you mean aren't you worried for his safety." Kotowano asked still trying to understand what Sora was finding so funny.

"No," Sora said gasping for air "I'm more worried that they might run out of fighters." he said and then fell onto the floor clutching his sides.

"Are you sure." Sheleta said surprised. "They have magicians as strong or most likely even stronger than me." she said.

"As long as they don't fight him in groups he should be able to handle them." Sora said sitting upright again and trying to regain his composure. He then looked up at the sky through the hole in the tent. _Hmmm Riku what are you doing, and what happened to you._

* * *

Riku sat in his underground cell, he cringed every once and a while since his back still pained him. _How the hell did I end up in this mess,_ he wondered. _Hmmmmm…_ (Flashback time** :**D)

* * *

Riku didn't like Mineheart before because she was the bad guy. But now he hated her. This was what he was thinking as he was falling to the ground. But his thoughts of revenge were short lived because when he hit the ground he was out. He then woke up in an underground cell blocked with a magical wall. He punched it to check it out. "Whoa." he said to himself, it was stronger than anything even Kairi could come up with. He was sure that he could break it, but then he would have to fight who ever made the barrier and their could possibly be more than one. If that was going to be the case then he would have to get serious and he might kill them in the process, not to mention the injuries he had received from Mineheart that would hamper him. He sighed _I guess that I'll just have to wait for Sora then. _He turned around to see that his cell had two piles of leaves, which he guessed served as beds. One of them was taken by a man with brown hair about his own length and tan skin, and a muscular build probably about five foot ten."Hey you alive?" Riku asked, there was no response. Riku sighed, and went over to his "bed".

_

* * *

_

"Hey…." A voice said. "Hey…… you…" The voice continued.

"Huh?" Riku mumbled.

"Hey you, you alive." a man said, Riku noticed as he opened and tuned his eyes that there was a man standing over him. To be more exact it was the same guy he saw earlier. "Ahh so your actually one of the prisoners who are among the living." He said backing up a bit.

"Well last time I checked I wasn't dead yet." Riku commented standing up and looking around. "How long have I been out." he asked.

"Hmmm… I'd say about a day." He said. "And while you were out I took the liberty of taking care of your injuries."

"Yeah thanks." Riku replied in some sort of monotone way. "Wait, what! I've been asleep for an entire day, like as in twenty-four hours, the sun returns to the same place it was the day before!?" he questioned surprised.

"Yes just about." The man said "I mean you've missed lunch, dinner, breakfast and lunch." he continued.

Riku sighed, no wonder he was so hungry it actually hurt. "So where am I anyway and what for?" Riku asked.

"You, like me have been captured by the Modegans, my sister tribe, they'll probably use you for entertainment as a pit fighter." he said and the paused. "Or just kill you." he pondered

"Great." Riku said sarcastically, then there was a period of silence before Riku decided to break it. "So who are you and why are you here if these guys are your 'sister tribe'?" Riku asked.

"My name is Sononwae (So-non-way) and our tribes aren't in the greatest relationship." He said and then paused, and continued. "I'm here because I was captured during a scouting party a few years ago." he said.

"Wow that sucks, you've been here for a long time. What keeps you going?" he asked.

"My family." he responded. "I still have a wife, and a daughter a little bit younger than you. Here name is Aeira."

* * *

**Hello people I've finally put up another chapter. So I am sorry about being so late and will apologize now for the fact that I am going away for 15 days so I'll post on my profile when i get back. So in about fifteen days start to check my profile. Once again sorry for being so late. See ya I'm leaving in a few hours.**


	22. Note

Hello ladies and gentlemen I'm just typing to let you that one I give up on posting on my profile it seems people don't listen to me -_-. Second is that the next chapter will unfortunately not be out for a while and when I say that I mean like September 14th. But before you stop reading this message to write me a death threat let me explain myself a bit. I am going to be very busy. I have soccer coming up and if I don't make that I'm also getting a job, on top of that the dreadful thing I call school will be starting soon which will take away some of my attention. Once again I am very sorry. Also does anyone think I should do a world of D. Grey-Man? This message will be deleted in 7 days. Today is the 22 of August 2009.


	23. Damn School

I am really sorry guys but school has been a bitch and I was meaning 2 update this Friday the 20th sept. but I have just found out that I have plans so the chapter will be up either this coming Monday or next Friday. Sorry. Also my mother went 2 my high schools open house and met with my teachers and freaked out about missing homework so I have also been banned from my comp. so I'm secretly using this, thus my time on it is limited.


	24. Chapter 21: Riku's Story Pt 2

_Kingdom Hearts New Era, Revival of the Keyblade Order_

_Chapter 22:_

_Riku's Story Pt. 2_

**Hello people I'm back. I know its been a while and I'm sure your all ready to rip my throat out but I am really sorry. At any rate i have a forum for any comments on my profile just check it out. Also in a two days I am going to post a Poll that i NEED your response to. It will determine weather or not I continue the story or if it changes. So I must give my biggest apology to Nick, who's character will come into play in probably five to seven chapters, and so I am sorry to keep you hangin' for so long. So without further a due the next chapter. REVIEW!!!! **

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Sheleta inquired. "I thought you were more concerned about your friends opponents than him."

"I am." Sora responded as he started packing a map and food into a deer skin, or what seemed like deer skin, pouch. "But only the opponents that he faces in the arena or whatever it is. He hasn't been reported by any of your villages or scouts so something's got to be wrong." Sora said.

"If you must…" Kotowano said. "…..But why not bring some of my scouts as negotiators and if need be your aids in battle." He insisted.

Sora smiled "Don't worry chief I can handle myself beside I don't want to get any of your people hurt nothing."

"Well I suppose that there is no stopping you nor convincing you otherwise." Sheleta said. "Then we wish you best of luck." she smiled and she and Kotowano bowed.

"Thanks, well I got to go while its still dark, don't want anyone following me." Sora said and then walked out of the tent and, sneakily, to the exit of the village.

When Sora left Kotowano turned to Shelta, "Its should take him about ten days to reach the territory where his friend landed if he is not back within 25 days we will go to _them_." he said in a serious and harsh voice. Sheleta nodded and then they put out their fire.

* * *

Sora had been walking for only thirty minutes till he was ambushed by two Claywarriors. He only barely dodged the Dark Earth Boulder that was hurled at him and was unable to avoid the 'Fist' of the other Clay warrior. Sora flew into the wall that formed this maze, Sora slumped down onto the ground and then got up rubbing his head. "Alright if you want to play that way…" Sora said summoning the Kingdom keyblade. After that it only took ten seconds, Sora yawned "Man I'm tired," Sora yawned. "But I still need to find Ri-" he stopped as he heard a rustling sound and seven figures come out from the brush. "Aw man this I should have seen this coming from the fucking moon!" he moaned as he slumped his shoulders. Elthelis and the rest walked out of the brush with their eyes so dilated and wide it was like that was all that was there.

"S-Sora…you're a… Guardian Spirit." Ethelis breathed staggering forward.

Sora sighed, "I suppose that there is no use telling you guys to go back." he said rubbing the back of his head. "Come on I guess I'll explain along the way." he said. After walking for about five hours the sun began to rise above the maze. Sora had explained about what he was why he was here and what he was about to do.

"Wow… so the Guardian Spirits are going to return once again." Mosaloto said with a gleam in his eye.

Sora decided to change the subject afraid that Mosaloto would start bowing down to him or something. "Anyway you guys should just go back now where I'm going is too dangerous for you." he said pointing in the general direction of the village.

This got Sora a lot of complaints but above all of them was Aeria. "NO! Let us come with you we don't like the Modegan's either and would love to give them hell. Even if you tell us to go back we'll just follow." Aeria shouted. Sora had plugged his ears to try and drown out the shouting, and stop his ear drums from bursting. Once they all stopped he was about to respond when Aeria interjected "They took my father away let me try and find him." She said putting on a distraught face.

Sora was weak to righteous like arguments, he sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Fine you guys can come, but you must get out if things start going south." This statement was received with cheers.

Aeria smiled and said "Thank you.".

Sora turned around "No problem, I suppose, anyway lets get going we've got a ten day journey ahead of us."

* * *

Riku was bored. Sora still hadn't come and although Sononwae was alright it was getting boring in this underground cell with one hole in the ceiling for sunlight, that too had a barrier covering it. Thus by this point Riku didn't know which would be better dying from this boredom or just letting these Indians have their way. Riku decided to sleep for a bit, so he went and laid down but mostly just stared at the ceiling for what seemed to be an hour while Sononwae meditated. Then the barrier to the cell faded, this was different then when they served lunch. Both Riku and Sononwae looked towards the entrance only to see bags go over their heads and then their hands were bound. "Hey What's going on!" Riku shouted slightly muffled by the bag over his head. There was no response, Riku didn't bother to try again. They were pushed through what seemed like more underground corridors judging by the lack of change in lighting. Then after a few minutes they stopped and took off the bags. They were at the bottom of a ramp which lead to a wooden door that was horizontal with the ground. (Meaning they have to open it like a trap door.). To the side of them was a rack of spears made out of stone and wood. Then one of the Indians who seemed to by a high ranking person judging from his appearance, spoke harshly to Sononwae. "What did he say?" Riku asked though judging from his expression it wasn't good.

"We are to fight in their arena." He said with a troubled look and the Modegan spoke again. "He says that we will die for the entertainment of their King, Telthotican, and for the people." Then the Modegan added what seemed like a insulting comment, which got a chuckle out of the many guards around them. "He says 'Though I don't think the likes of you could entertain us for long.'" Sononwae continued to translate through gritted teeth at the last comment.

"So were about to fight….who?" Riku asked. "Each other!?" he then questioned troubled by this idea.

"Fortunately no." Sononwae said, "We are about to participate in their Arena. At first it will be easy we will fight some animals, but then we will fight other criminals who with every battle become more dangerous, then if we were to pass that we would face their trained Arena fighters." Sononwae explained, then adding "The latter is what is troublesome."

Riku sighed at least things were getting more interesting. It seems he would be paired up with Sononwae because they were cell partners. Sononwae looked strong so at least that would be another bright side. "Alright lets do this." Riku said, unenthusiastically and walked to the entrance of the arena with Sononwae and they were untied and led to the trap door. They were then thrown up through the trap door and into what seemed like a stadium filled with the roars of people. Their were two man-made walls with seats made of stone plated wood that stretched about 300 feet down the maze. While the width used the maze walls which seemed to be 300 feet as well (This is the only part of the maze that is that wide.) Seats seemed to be carved out of the wall as well and ladders connected to them. Then two spears were tossed up the trap door and it was shut.

"Can you fight?" Sononwae asked, picking up a spear.

"Yeah." Riku responded, picking up his own spear and then muttering under his breath, "Better than you would ever think."

"Hmmm, what was that." Sononwae asked completely relaxed now.

"Nothing. You seem pretty relaxed compared to how you were just a bit ago." Riku commented practicing on how to fight with his spear.

"That's because this round at least will be like taking a nap." he said smiling. Just then a trap door on the other side of the arena opened and out came three jaguars. They seemed slightly starved. Not to the point that they would be weakened but enough to make them extremely hostile.

"Alright, lets get this over with." Riku said grinning evilly. The match didn't even last two minutes the jaguar that went after Riku, was merely sidestepped and then stabbed through the neck. The Two that went after Sononwae threw his spear at one, going through its head, and when the other one pounced at him he grabbed its head and twisted its neck. The crowd was not pleased with the easy match.

Then over the boos and shouts someone with many markings and clothing spoke. "Silence!" he yelled, and everyone went silent.

"Who is that?" Riku whispered to Sononwae.

"That's their king _Telthotican_." Sononwae replied, pronouncing his name with malice. He glared at Telthotican.

Telthotican then spoke up. "It seems we have some seasoned fighters this time so we will give the a…._Special _treat." he said in a mocking tone. He then made some hand gestures which Riku couldn't make out at his distance and then another trap door opened and out came one of Mineheart's Claywarriors came from he ground.

'Great one of these losers' Riku thought, but when he went to look at Sononwae he was utterly surprised. The look on his face was one of complete terror, it had gone completely pale. Riku was about to ask what was wrong but then he remembered that they could only be hurt by enchanted weapons, magic, and keyblades. Riku growled, things were getting complicated.

Telthotican the announced "Let the match, BEGIN!". Then on cue the Claywarrior charged at them.

Sononwae then snapped out of his fear, "Come on Riku we must move." he said turning to Riku, but Riku just stood there apparently in deep thought, meanwhile the Claywarrior got closer. "Riku!" he said with more urgency. Still Riku remained where he was. The Claywarrior was almost upon them now. "We have to move out of the way! Riku!" Sononwae shouted.

Now the Creature was practically right on top of them and was about to punch. "Aww shit." Riku sighed. He then jumped up so that his fist was at the Claywarriors head level and opened his hand. Then a dark flame appeared, much to everyone's surprise, and he said in a monotone voice "Dark Fiagra." and pushed the Dark Fiagra into the Claywarrior's face, and it exploded. The Claywarrior then lost its darkness and its boulders fell apart, while Riku landed on the ground.

There was complete silence no one could make a sound.


	25. Chapter 22: Unlocked Seal

**_Kingdom Hearts New Era_**

_Revival of the Keyblade Order_

_Chapter 22: Unlocked Seal_

* * *

**Hey everybody I know it's been a while and I'm sorry but I've got to kick up those grades or else I'm F*. Anyway I would like to answer Nick that yes You are still in it and you will appear in the next world so in about three chapters at most i'd say. Also this is probably the longest Chapter I've written so far, this took freakin ages. Also Nick you dont mind your character doing a sneak attack do you? So lastly the next chapter should be out within two weeks. See Ya! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"So when you were fighting Master you weren't fighting seriously?" Nonawa asked, this was probably the millionth question that they had asked Sora ever since they had seen that he was a keyblade wielder. Even in this barrage of questions Sora wasn't really bothered or annoyed much, what really got him annoyed was not even Ilkes' glare, but Mosaloto who kept staring at him with glaring eyes. Even more unusual was that usually he most enjoyed Betiscul's presence but for the past nine days even he asked a lot of questions, sometimes repeating ones on different days. The only one who didn't ask him anything was Aeria and was, evidently, the most enjoyable conversation the entire trip.

"I was fighting to my maximum ability, just not my maximum ability with the Keyblade." Sora said concentrating on the map he was given by Sheleta. Even though they had been moving with great haste they still were only arriving at the estimated time, all credit due to the overwhelming complexity of the maze. Sora sighed, he had realized that he had taken a wrong turn and had them go in a complete circle. "Man, I hate this place." he mumbled.

"Can I see?" Aeria asked, and Sora handed her the map without hesitation just looking at it made his head hurt. Then Aeria laughed, "Sora you weren't even looking at the right spot. We are over here," She pointed to a spot on the map, "And guessing from your directions you were looking over here." She pointed to another location.

"Oh shit!" Sora said sheepishly. "Your right," he said looking at the map, "well I was never really good with this type of stuff I always let Riku do it and when he wasn't around I just kind of winged it." he said.

"So was he the 'brains' of your adventures" She grinned, handing back the map to him.

"Yeah," Sora said lazily, obviously reminiscing about years long gone. "I suppose you could sa-. Wait!" Sora snapped his attention towards her." "Are you trying to say something." he said accusingly. Which was received by laughter. Sora huffed, "Well I suppose we better move faster," he said," trying to concentrate on what needed to be done "to make up for all the lost time we spent going in circles". Sora looked through the shrubs and wondered what is Riku doing right now.

* * *

Riku was once again being walked through the corridors to the Arena, along with Sononwae. Ever since the display of his powers their warriors, eager to gain glory, had been waiting to battle him and since his Arena partner was Sononwae he was dragged along with them, Though to his complete amazement Sononwae could take care of them himself. His movements and skill were technically better than his or Sora's but he didn't have the speed or magic that he and Sora had.

"I hear that they have something special for us this time." Sononwae said still facing forward with the same calmness that he had even when they returned to their cell after Riku used his darkness, a trait of his which Riku found quite fascinating.

"What could possibly be more surprising than throwing a Claywarrior at us." Riku said slightly pompously twiddling with a rock he had picked up off the ground, obviously not worried about this fight.

"I'm not sure…." He said, "that's what bothers me." he said finally with a grim face. Riku dropped the rock and the attitude. With his words it dawned on him as to how it could be so surprising that even the captain the prisoner guards, who he guessed was the Warden, be amazed as to who they were fighting.

Riku straitened his face, "We've been fighting for eleven days now I guess their finally pulling out all the stops, but just what comes after all the stops." he said with his face twisted in concentration.

"Well I suppose that were going to find out momentarily." He said has the reached the end of the hallway. He grabbed a spear and Riku grabbed a Sword, then the door above them was opened and the floor began to raise.

They rose to a roar from the crowd, obviously waiting for a good fight. When the floor stopped rising they pushed them out onto the arena and then went back down closing the door as he did. It was surprising to people as to how they could get excited for blood and guts. Then Telthotican stood and raised his hands and their was silence. "Looks like we get to find out what are surprise is." Riku said gloomily.

Sononwae nodded. "My people," Telthotican said, in his language, "Today is their last battle, and not because they have earned their freedom, but because today they will face opponents so though that even they will not survive. Today…… They will face…. KISUSQ AND AWÁHSOHS!!!" he shouted.

With this announcement Sononwae's face paled, as if he had never seen the light of day. "What!" Riku asked, "What did he say!" Riku asked confused and on edge.

Slowly Sononwae choked out "We…. are to fight… both their top warrior and their top shaman." after that he went silent. Riku knew that this meant bad news if even Sononwae had lost all of his calmness.

"C'mon!" Riku said "Get it together their about to come out I'll go after the Shaman you go for the warrior." With this Sononwae came mostly out of his stupor but Riku could still see a hint of it remaining in his eyes. The doors on the stone/wood wall opened and in came two men, one was heavily dressed in fur and had a hat of a jaguar's mouth on, he was about 5'10" with a medium build and like everyone else on this world had tan skin, he carried no weapon. The other was about 6'0" and had a large muscular build, he carried a Dark Earth spear in is hand and a Dark Earth sword at his side, he was wearing normal, for this world at least, leather pants. This time even Riku gulped.

"Well I suppose we should just about get this started." Sononwae said.

"Yeah…" Riku said.

Their was and anxious silence over the crowd as everyone waited for their chief to begin the fight. Telthotican looked slowly over the crowd, obviously dragging on the suspense, Riku felt sweat roll down his head against the beating sunlight and the anticipation. Telthotican brought down his hands and the crowd yelled "FIGHT!" and the two sides converged on one another.

* * *

Sora peeped through the bushes looking at the entrance to the Modegan tribe's Main, hopefully, Village. He turned to Betiscul "So is this the place?" he asked, who was next up in a tree next to him also scouting out the entrance.

"Yeah, this is definitely it." He tried to whisper over the other whispers of 'let me see' or 'can I look', which were only greeted with cold stares from both Betiscul and Sora. "But it seems kind of weird as to why there is so little security." He said sliding down the tree, and next to Sora.

"Yeah," Sora agreed, "I noticed it too, do you think that its everyone else's vacation week?" he asked suggested, obviously with no real good guesses, wrinkling his brow.

"I bet their's a particularly good Arena fight going on right now and this guy drew the short stick." Ethelis suggested.

There was a brief silence of confusion… "Arena what?" Nonawa finally said breaking the silence, and answering the question that everyone had on their mind.

An expression of realization dawned on Ethelis' face, this is when he realized he said something he wasn't supposed to know. "Damn…Uhhhh you guys can't tell anyone I told you this, got it." he said, which was affirmed with the bobbing of heads. "Well…. Appearently whenever the Modegans get captives they pit them in some arena of theirs for entertainment and….yeah." he finished meekly, knowing that this would be a sensitive area for some in the group. And as Sora looked around the group he noticed that it was not just Aeria who had a pained expression but Betiscul as well.

He decided to quickly change he subject, "Anyway this will be easy then, Betiscul I need you to sneak around the left side where all those shrubs are and climb up that tower and tie him down so we can question him. From their we should just be able to walk through the whole village." Sora said smiling. The group nodded and Betiscul then ran off. _Finally, Riku I'm almost there we can get out soon._ Sora thought looking up into the Sun.

* * *

Riku rolled to his right to avoid an on-coming comet of darkness which then exploded as it hit the ground he then look up to once again get a lock on his opponent who was standing on air. STANDING ON AIR. Riku just couldn't understand how all of his enemies were able to do the cool things, let alone give them one hell of an advantage. Riku had received quite a bit of damage, most of it from flying shrapnel of rock. He had a lots of cuts across his arms and a moderate gash across the side of his torso. His enemy on the other hand only received some light burns on one of his arms from Riku's first attack. He looked over to see how Sononwae was doing, the result did not turn his frown upside down. Sononwae and his opponent were constantly in heated battle except for brief moments when they parted only to converge again. At the glance of the untrained eye they seemed perfectly matched but Riku could see that Sononwae was slightly beneath his opponents level. To make matters even more difficult Riku wasn't allowed to use his Keyblade. And on top of all that the burning glare from the sun was making Riku sweat like a fountain. Riku was getting tired at this point, he shot a Dark Aura at Kisusq, who merely side stepped. Riku would then regret attacking, for he realized it showed how tired he was. Kisusq then dived forward shooting Darkness comets as he did so. Riku barely had enough time to react "Dark Shield!" Riku shouted, which blocked most of the attacks but a few broke the shield and exploded Darkness on contact with the ground around him making a bit of a dust cloud around him. When it cleared Kisusq was already upon him Riku had no time react. Kisusq was about to hit him, with what seemed like Dark Punch, when the Arena door exploded, causing Kisusq to stop himself midair, and Riku Heard someone shout 'Riku!'. _Sora_ he thought and turned to see non other than Sora along with five other Indians except they seemed to be their age.

Sora then shouted "Riku! Use it!" These were the best words he could have possibly have heard in an instant he summoned his Keyblade and stabbed it through Kisusq who gave a slight gurgling sound and then fell dead.

Now every one in the Arena tuned and looked at him even Sononwae turned and dropped his jaw all the way to the ground. He was only interrupted by the shout of "Daddy!". He turned to see Aeria and Sora running towards him Aeria jumped and hugged her father and Sora dashed and cut Awáhsohs, who then fell down dead. Sononwae hugged his daughter obviously forgetting about his surroundings. Riku ran over to them, meanwhile no one in the audience nor the guards made a move they were all too stunned.

"This is a nice reunion and we can talk and hug later but right now lets go before-" Riku was saying, and then everyone seemed to snap out of it. Telthotican stood up and shouted with rage in his voice "KILL THEM!" Everything went to hell after that. They then ran to the entrance of the Arena as the people in the audience who weren't soldiers were scrambling trying to leave what they thought would be a serious battle, even those who were seated on the walls of the maze. Those who were Soldiers all got up and began to rush towards them with a murderous roar. Riku, Sora and the Indian group all were running as fast as they could through the village. Riku looked back and saw that they needed to slow them down otherwise they were about as good as a lump of meat just before being cooked. "Sora!" he said pointing behind them.

Sora then looked back and saw the sight behind them, "Got it!" he yelled to Riku and then turned around, so that he was running backwards and shouted "Fiagra: Fire Wall!" With this a stream of fire shot out of Sora's Keyblade and created a wall between them and their pursuers.

"That'll give us about five minutes at best." Kusicwana said, with distress plaguing her voice.

"We'll then we better get moving." Nonawa said, begging to run even faster now. An example which the rest soon followed suit. They ran for about fifteen minutes and them stopped and hid. "How far do you think we've gone." Mosolato asked.

After about half an hour of running they all stopped and fell over. "How far do you think we've come Mosolato panted.

"I'm not sure about four miles" Ilkes grunted in panting form.

"Man, I'm thirsty do we have any water left." Ethelis said, sitting up, beginning to regain his breath and turning his skin flask upside down.

"I think we ran out this morning." Nonawa replied still lying on the ground.

They all lay their for about ten more minutes until Kusicwana spoke up. "Why don't you go ask Sora to conjure some water I'm too tired."

"Me too." Aeria sighed, rolling over so that she was on her back. She sat up, "What about you Papa." she turned to face where he was earlier. "Huh?"

The others then took a look around. "Hey, Sora and his friend are gone as well." Ethelis pointed out, as everyone soon saw that they were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Sora and Riku were being lead off not too far by Sononwae. _Where is he taking us, cuz' where ever it is the closer we get to it I get the sensation that I'm getting closer to finding a lost child_. They continued behind Sononwae for about five more minutes and the sensation got stronger as they followed. Eventually they stopped and appeared at a small circular space devoid of trees that was about ten feet in diameter. In the center of that spot was the outline of a keyhole in Darkness. "What is this place?" Sora asked.

"None in my tribe know that this place even exists, because I only heard about while being a prisoner but to take a piece of our world and put it in this personal magic bubble requires and complex spell and a seal to keep the land from being pulled back to its own world." he said.

"Papa!, Sora!" a voice not to far away was heard, along with others soon after.

"Looks like they've noticed." Sononwae he said.

"I see, so you want one of us to undo the seal and release the land back to your world." Riku said.

"Exactly." he responded.

"Sora! Scout Chief!" the voices were heard even closer now.

"Hurry, you should undo the spell." he said hurriedly.

"Why do you not want them to be here?" Riku asked, and then sighed as for only after he mentioned it did it cross Sora's mind.

"Because I am mostly sure you two will not be able to come with us you will be left behind in The Evil Creator's Castle. Also the young one might not want to go even though they must. This is the world they've been born in but they have still never even met the rest of the tribe left behind on our real world."

"I know your looking out for them but Sora won't even be able to say goodbye." Riku said.

"Don't worry." Sora said, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. "I feel like I'll see them again one day." he smiled.

"Okay then." Riku said confused, "Well then would you like to do the honors?" he asked.

"Sure." he said summoning his keyblade and pointing it at the seal a light began to form at the tip of his keyblade.

Just then Aeria and Ethelis came in through the shrubbery. They looked at the dark Keyhole. "Sora?" Aeria asked searching for what was going on.

Sora smiled at them both. "We'll meet again." he said, receiving shock and realization across their faces, and with that a thin beam of light shot from his keyblade and into the keyhole and then their was light everywhere, so that no one could see.

* * *

When the light was gone they were in the sands of Agrabah again and not to far away was Aladdin and Kairi rubbing their eyes and too their surprise Aladdin had a Keyblade. When Kairi and Aladdin looked around and found them they ran. "Sora! Riku!" They yelled running up to them. "Where have you guys been." They said as they came close to them.

"It's a long story." Sora said, hugging Kairi.

"But first," Riku said "How did Aladdin get a Keyblade and where is Jasmine?" he asked.

Kairi and Aladdin looked down. "Well I got my keyblade when I was lost in her trap maze. I was cornered by a few Claywarriors, I thought I was a goner," he slipped in, "anyway I was thinking about how I wished for the power to save both people and myself." He paused. "Then the keyblade appeared in my head and a voice said 'You are one of the eight, this is your keyblade _Wishing Lamp_ (**Look it up got to google and type "kingdom hearts wikia", it has all the heartless names and keyblade names.).**' and that was it." he said, everyone except Sora, for once, just as confused as he was. Then Aladdin's face saddened "By the time I got to where Mineheart and Jasmine were Kairi was there already and said she saw them leave just as she arrived." he looked down, "So since then we've been looking for you." he finished.

"Well I can tell you my story and then Riku can tell you his." he said and explained what happened from his view, leaving out information about their being numerous amounts of keyblade wielders in the past and that the Indians were the entrance guard.

"HAHAHA!" Riku laughed, "So that's why they were all surprised when I summoned my keyblade, to them we're chosen spirits." he choked out.

"Well I'm just glad that it all didn't go to your head." Kairi said.

"Hey!" Sora whined.

They all laughed, then their was silence. "Well we need to get moving." Kairi said solemnly. "And before you ask Aladdin we can't take you with us." she said.

Aladdin's face first went into surprise that she knew he was going to ask and then saddened.

"Hey!" Sora said, and idea springing into his head. "Why not go and help Leon. They could use the help of a keyblader and you can practice your new magic skills as well." Sora said.

Kairi nodded in agreement. "That sound good, we could have him send someone to pick you up soon." she added on.

They all agreed and they spent about ten more minutes before Aladdin called Carpet and went back to Agrabah. "Okay then," Riku said "where to now."

"I was thinking about that." Sora said "So since it's not too far why not go to Olympus." he said smiling. He always loved going to Olympus, since aside from Aladdin his closest friend he made would probably be Hercules.

"Sure." Kairi said. "Besides I hear you have your own constellation their." she said, with anticipation. Making Sora wonder whether she really wanted to see it or to laugh at him, he never posed for school pictures very well.

Riku obviously not caring to much agreed as well. "Then it's settled!" he said excitedly. "We're off to Olympus."


	26. Chapter 23: Landing at Olympus

Kingdom Hearts New Era:

_Revival of the Keyblade Order_

_Chapter 23_

**Hey everybody It has once again been a while it took me so long because of two things, one is that I'm lazy. The second was that I had received quite a decent amount of hits on my last chapter, but not ONE REVIEW until not to long ago. Anyway, I plan to have the next Chapter up in about a week and a half, so just check back every few days. Also, Nick, in this chapter your character will finally make a appearance, when you hopefully review can you repost what you want him to be like, such as height, age, Personality. By the way from now on unless i say otherwise, you should be able to find all the heartless by name at _kingdomhearts wikia_ look it up on google. Last thing before i Allow you all to read the chapter is that my PlayStation Network name is Miky505 if anyone feels like hittin' me up on some Call of Duty or something let me know. So with out further a due, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Riku sat in the in the cockpit as they approached the world of Olympus. He had been their for the last two hours and was relieved when the Gummi ship computer announced that they were only ten minutes away. As he sat their contemplating what he should do he decided to check the Communications log. When he looked he saw that their was a message from Leon, he was about to put it on screen when a call came in. _Perhaps I should just let this go to a recording (a video recording, the video form of a message machine). _Riku thought, after a few seconds of consideration he decided that it could be the King and not the two idiots that Sora calls friends. When he answered he was pleased to see the face of Mickey on the screen. "Hey Mickey, what's up?" He asked.

"We have just reached a break in our own mission and I decided to see how you guys were holding up." Mickey smiled in reply. "Is everything going smoothly, and where's Kairi and Sora?"

"Kairi's in her cabin." Riku said not really caring about this particular subject.

"And Sora?" Mickey asked.

"With Kairi." Riku said, with a sleight hint of longing in his voice, something that was unusual for Riku.

"Is that okay?" Mickey questioned hesitantly. Obviously questioning that Sora and Kairi were in the same room together alone, a perfectly logical assumption considering how much the loved each other.

Fortunately Riku knew better, he scoffed "Yeah right, Sora doesn't have the balls to go any further than first base." he said mockingly.

Mickey chuckled and then hesitated. "You seem sad," Mickey finally said "do you feel… left out, so to say." Mickey inquired.

Riku sighed, he had to admit he had once liked Kairi as well but, aside from the fact that Sora and Kairi were made for each other, he no longer did. But still, he caught himself looking at Sora with…Perhaps jealousy, it actually took Riku a while to figure that out himself. He guessed that he too would desire someone like what Sora had as well, but it never bothered him too much until recently. "Yeah I suppose you could say that," Riku finally said "It's nothing serious I mean it's hard for anyone to look at them and wish they had someone like that." Riku gazed at the warp bubble (Yeah that's right, the concept of warp by the way is not impossible, merely improbable due to all the necessities required, but I'm still going to use it.) for at least ten seconds before slowly snapping out of it. "Anyway I'll be fine." Then he got a serious, questioning face on. "What about you Mickey, what _is_ your mission?" he asked suspiciously.

This caught Mickey of guard, who was probably used to dealing with Sora when it came to his secrets, but unlike Sora, Riku was far, far, far, far, (I think you get the point.) more perceptive than Sora. "Uhhh…well, you see…." Mickey stumbled until Riku interrupted.

"I get it Mickey, you can't tell me now, whatever I'm sure I'll find out eventually." Riku said putting the mouse at ease.

"But I _can_ tell you," Mickey began, attracting Riku's attention. "that my suspicions that someone else is pulling the strings is correct, though whether or not Maleficent is knowingly following this person is still a mystery to me." Mickey concluded. Riku immediately knew that she was being controlled while this was unknown to her, after being around her for so long when he was consumed by darkness he knew by now that she was a megalomaniac. Mickey then spoke up again "By the way has anything extraordinary happened to you or Kairi lately?"

"Not to me." Riku answered "but Kairi got a drive form."

"I see…" Mickey said and mumbled a few things under his breath.

"Should I even bother asking why you wanted to know?" Riku asked, already confident that he knew the answer.

"Sorry Riku, but you'll find out in the future." Mickey assured, before saying goodbye and then disappearing off the screen. Riku sighed _Well I guess he has good timing at least._ He thought as Olympus came into view. Riku turned on the intercom "Sora, Kairi wake up it's time to go." he said and then turned off the intercom. _I hate Hades_. He thought exhaustedly to himself.

Sora, Kairi and Riku all landed in front of the Olympus Coliseum. "So this is Olympus." Kairi said, looking around and then snapped her head to the entrance of the Coliseum. "Someone's coming." She said, not in a worried or hush voiced but more in a kind of factual way. Seconds after she said that and before Riku and Sora could even question her, Hercules walked through the door.

Hercules looked over the group for a moment until his eyes reached Sora, which then ended with his face lighting up like a Christmas tree. "Sora!" he said happily walking over to him and clasping hands. "It's been a while, where's Donald and Goofy?" he asked.

"They're with the King." Sora replied. "Even I don't really know what they're doing but I'm sure that it's important if the King didn't go solo."

"That's too bad it seems that I hope they can drop by later." he said, and then took notice of Sora's companions. "So who are these two?" he asked.

"I'm Kairi." She said holding out her hand, which he shook.

"Riku." Riku said, not showing any interest in the meeting of the two parties.

"So I see that the Coliseum has been rebuilt ------." Sora said, gazing at the new and improved Coliseum, It did not drastically change aside from that it was now slightly larger and seemed shinier than before.

"Yeah it took a while but we did it, I think Phil actually cried a bit when it was done." Hercules chuckled.

Sora laughed "By the way, where is Phil?" Sora asked and then looked around and added "Meg and Pegasus too?" he finished.

"Phil hasn't moved far from where you usually find him," he chuckled "As for Pegasus, he's probably grazing somewhere nearby, and Meg took a trip with some friends." he finished.

Sora smiled, it was good to be able to talk with friends so lackadaisically every once in a while. "So how about we go say 'Hi' to Phil." Sora suggested.

"Sure, come on in." He said, and they walked into the Coliseum.

* * *

"Sooo, it looks like that keyblade brat is back." Hades said, annoyed looking at an image of Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Hercules all walking to the Coliseum.

"I am not pleased either." Mineheart said, who was standing next to him with a angered look on her face, "Not even five minutes ago I've found that my 'pit' (The maze world) had been unsealed, thus not only do I have to deal with Maleficent, because of his survival I've lost something I can never gain back as well." She muttered "There should have been no way that they knew where the seal was located!" She yelled to no one in particular, and stomped her foot so hard on the ground that it made a crater in the ground.

Hades looked at the crater where Pain lay look like a pancake. "Ouch." he said and then turned to Mineheart "Usually I'd have someone enter their pathetic excuse of a tournament to take care of them, but Zeus won't allow me nor anyone who works for me in anymore." Hades said.

"Also they never work." Panic put in, which received a hammer fist to the head from Hades."

Mineheart then faced him with a grin. "But Zeus doesn't know about me." She smiled, "And," she said just as Hades was about to say something "I have an ability unique to me and the _Second_," She said _Second_ with contempt "among us only we obtain this ability, it was very useful for taking out that annoying President of that Radiant Garden." She smiled.

"Well listen, Mineheart, that's great and all but I don't see where this is goi-" he stopped as he began to grasp a little of what she was planning. Hades smiled "Okay, we'll play it your way, you get this done and I can assure you that both I and a certain scary dragon witch will be pleased."

Mineheart smiled wickedly, "Last time I tested them, this time play time is over." She walked out of Hades' throne room and disappeared into a Darkness portal.

Hades sighed, "Why is it I can't get help like that regularly." he looked over to see Panic picking his nose and Pain making farting noises. Hades made a growling, sigh noise, "Never mind."

* * *

Sora and Kairi were lying down in the bleachers looking up at the stars. Riku had gone inside to go to sleep, Hercules had gone to Olympus, and Phil had passed out inside after inviting some friends of his to drink with him.

"Sora?" Kairi asked, and then paused to make sure she had gotten his attention.

"Yeah." Sora responded absent mindedly. He was completely absorbed in trying to finding what he was looking for. Which was, unknown to Kairi, his own Constellation.

"What are we looking for?" she finished after receiving confirmation that he was at least paying some attention to her.

"You'll see." he grinned.

Kairi sighed, he had said the same thing the last time she asked him, about 20 minutes ago. _What could even take so long to find in the sky, there is only so much to see?_ She questioned to herself.

Sora stared, completely puzzled at the stars. He was sure that what he was searching for was where he was looking. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find it. _Could Zeus have gotten rid of it. _He pondered, he couldn't think of a reason why he would. Then an I idea clicked, and he smacked his forehead. Sora stood up and turned 180 degrees and then started laughing.

"What is it?" Kairi asked, who at this point was beginning to wonder whether or not he was sane.

Sora laughed, "I was looking at it the wrong way." he said. "Look up over there," he pointed to a region in the sky "and look at it the same way I am." he finished and beckoned her to come to where he was.

Kairi got up and walked over to where Sora was standing and looked up. What she saw surprised her, Sora had said that he, Donald, and Goofy had 'finally been recognized at Olympus', but he never explained what that meant. Riku had assumed that he was calling bullshit, guess he was wrong. Kairi stared at the image of Sora, Donald, and Goofy posed together in the sky. "That…is…" she began, as Sora looked at her eagerly, "…so amazing!" she said and then spun to face Sora, "How did you get it?" she asked.

Sora smiled "All you have to do is prove to the gods that you're a true hero." He pumped his chest with his fist, proud of himself, and began to say, "But it's not that eas--" but was then cut off by Kairi.

"Excellent!" she said turning to the exit of the arena and beginning to walk down the bleachers, she turned her head as she walked and concluded "Then I'll have my own constellation by the end of this." she grinned.

Sora stood their for a moment and then sighed and followed her, "Somehow I don't doubt it." he muttered.

The next morning Sora, Kairi, and Riku all gathered in the entrance to the Arena along with Phil. "Alright you three, one of you I know is a genuine Hero," he said indicating towards Sora "as for you two" he pointed towards Riku and Kairi "if you think that your heroes then I only have two words for you 'You gotta' prove it'." Riku almost fell down on the spot as he tried to stifle his laughter, while Kairi merely showed a strained smile, Sora could easily tell that she was restraining from following a similar path of events that Riku was currently doing. Phil merely stood their confused.

"Don't worry about it Phil, he's uhhh….. Probably just remembering a funny joke." Sora lied. "Anyway, we're probably up in a moment so lets go." With that Sora dragged Riku out towards the Arena and Kairi, who had regained full control of herself, followed him out. When they got out they saw what seemed like to be a boy around their age dressed in a brown cloak similar to that of a Organization XIII cloak, summon tendrils of earth that restrained the Guard Armor that he was facing. Then Stalacmites shot up from the ground and pierced the Guard Armor, it then disappeared as a heart escaped from it's body. The boy then turned and began to walk off the Arena as the crowd yelled in approval.

As he walked of the Arena, Kairi went up to him followed by Sora and Riku. "That was unbelievable," Kairi said astounded, only allowing Sora to begin to open his mouth, "I've never seen someone use Earth that well before."

Because of the cloak that the boy was wearing all that could be seen was his mouth, so it could be seen that he was smiling. "It wasn't that much." he said, "And it was only a Guard Armor."

"Yeah, but those tendrils look like complicated stuff." Sora said "Who are you anyway?" he asked.

"You can call me Nick." he said, then he turned and walked to the exit.

"See you in the finals Nick." Sora said.

Nick gave a wave of his hand while not turning back, "See ya' there." he said and then walked out of the Arena.

"I wonder if he can teach me how to do that." Kairi muttered.

"Me too something like that could come in handy." Sora said.

"How about you two stop talking about a bit of useless magic and get on the Arena, we're up." Riku said, annoyed at all the Magic talk.

Sora was going to say something, when Kairi intervened. "True, we should go." she said and walked up.

When they all got on the Arena a Field formed. The Crowd cheered having already seen or heard of Sora participate before. Then an Opposite Armor appeared. Sora and Riku looked at each other and then nodded. "Kairi," Sora began.

"Sora and I," Riku picked up, "Believe that it is important that we…" he trailed off.

"Observe your progress." Sora finished smiling, fist bumping Riku.

The next moment they were both clutching the back of their heads and Kairi had her Keyblade out. "Do you two really think I don't see that you guys just don't want to deal with a weakling so you leaving it to me." She said dryly, crossing her arms. She sighed "Fine I'll just wrap this up she said and turned to face the Heartless. It was over in about two minutes.


	27. Chapter 24: Trap!

**Hey there all, after a very long wait I am back. First and Foremost I am sorry for being so late but Starcraft II came out and it is now my life, not to mention school and what not. By the way if you play Starcraft II my name is Miky and code is 719 add me, we can chill and if i am ever late again you can yell at me :P. Any way I'll also post up my Starcraft II information on my profile page, until next time. REVIEW!**

_Kingdom Hearts: A new Era_

_Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade Order Resurrection_

_Chapter 24_

* * *

Sora, Kairi, and Riku didn't bother to stay and watch the rest of the matches for that day. Once their fight was done they wandered around the inside of the Coliseum until they realized that the matches had already ended and it was dark out. "Crap!" Kairi said, annoyed, crossing her arms. "I meant to find that guy who did the amazing Earth magic."

"Oh yeah." Sora chimed in. "I can't even imagine how to control my magic in such a way, and he seemed to do it with relative ease." (Because I don't feel like working an explanation of magic into the story I'm just going to tell you myself. Basically in the mind of the user Magic is just free floating energy but to use it one must first mix it with an element and then morph the Magic's shape and thus change the elements shape/form. Now this alone is not particularly easy, but Magic itself does not like to bend and will thus resist. There are a few ways that change how difficult it is to shift Magic, one is natural talent with magic which will grant the user a bit of ease in learning magic as a whole with all elements, aside from Darkness, Light, Twilight, Nothingness, Dusk, and Dawn.)

"Well look at it like this," Riku said "at least you guys can use magic I can only used Darkness mixed magic. Which is apparently useless against the douche bags that we have been facing as of recent." Riku's tone obviously conveyed how much the topic pissed him off, partially because their complaining was a nuisance, partially because he was envious of their ability to use magic, and mostly because he felt pitiful and useless with out his ability to use darkness.

"Alright, we get the point." Sora said sheepishly, sorry for having touched a sensitive spot, but once they started walking Sora leaned over to Kairi who was walking next to him, both of which were ahead of Riku by about five feet, he whispered "I still wish he could have taught me how he did that". Kairi quickly nodded in agreement. When they arrived at the entrance hall they opened the door that let to the housing corridor. When they opened the door a woman about 5' 2" with short blonde hair, probably around early 20's Sora guessed. As they walked pass each other neither he nor Kairi noticed Riku's nose cringe as he they passed each other. Riku whipped around to look at the girl but she was already gone. He sniffed the air but her scent was gone. Riku stood their for a moment only to turn around and continue on when he heard Sora and Kairi call his name. _"I smelled darkness_, _but did it come from her or something else?"_ Riku brooded darkly, he sighed and went to catch up to Kairi and Riku.

* * *

The next morning Riku arose to find that Sora and Kairi were already awake and were eating breakfast.

"Well you two are up early." Riku said used to being the first one up of the group, the sun was just over the horizon so Riku had actually woken up a tad bit late.

"Well I'm not exactly up because I chose to." Sora yawned and rubbed his eyes, evidently still waking up. It was all too easy too figure out who had woken him. Particularly since their were probably only two people aside from the Heartless that could get Sora up before 10:30. His mother and the girl who was sitting next to him smiling with excitement.

"Come on Sora, aren't you excited." Kairi asked. "After seeing that guy's match yesterday it just makes me want to learn more magic. I looked around before I woke you up and found a book on some defensive water techniques in the Library, and I cant wait to try them out." She said.

"Yeah I agree that it was cool and all Kairi, but couldn't we have waited 'till eleven or something." Sora asked, still rubbing his eyes. Riku grunted, _"Great more magic shit."_ he thought to himself he thought about going back to sleep, but then remembering about the smell he noticed last night, decided to look around a bit instead. "Well have fun with that you two, I'm going to go and look around." Riku said.

"Sure, have fun." Kairi said, Sora said something muffled and incoherent because of the food in his mouth. With that Riku turned and walked toward the entrance hall. "Did you notice something wrong with Riku last night?" Kairi asked looking towards Sora who had just finished his food.

"No. Why? Did you?" Sora asked.

"No….Never mind." she said.

"In all honesty what I find weird is that the only source of light on this world are fires and sunlight, I've never actually been here during the night before." Sora said.

"Yeah, it is weird." Kairi said absent mindedly. Ever since Agrabah Kairi had been uneasy she would randomly get a flashing vision of some event that would then come to pass. She knew that Aladdin was going to ask to join them before he asked she also knew where to find Sora and Riku when they appeared in the desert. And her latest vision showed that Riku was disturbed when they passed that girl last night and would then run to catch up, his running footsteps was what confirmed her vision. At first she thought that it was merely a coincidence, but as of late it was beginning to frighten her a bit. _"What's going on with me?"_ she wondered.

"Kairi?" Sora said, waving is hand in front of her eyes.

"Huh? Oh guess I was staring off into space." She said, "Well I guess that's what I get for being around a lazy bum like you a lot." She grinned.

"Hey! Just because I like to doze of every once in a while doesn't mean I'm a bum." Sora replied chuckling.

Kairi raised her an eyebrow, "You seem to have not bothered denying that your lazy." she said inquisitively. Sora merely grinned in response, which in return caused Kairi and himself to burst into laughter.

Sora kept smiling "There's no shame." he said.

"Okay, sure, whatever you say Sora." she said sarcastically, "Anyway we still have a few hours until the tournament begins shall we get to practicing." She said and excited smile lighting up her face.

Sora sighed "Alright, lets go." he replied finally giving in. Sora would much have preferred to go back and sleep for those next few hours, but since he was up he might as well practice.

* * *

Riku had spent all morning trying to find the scent of the darkness again, it was now noon, but he only found a lingering trace around the arena. He even found the girl that they had passed but she didn't smell at all. Annoyed with the almost complete waste of time he trudged toward the entrance hall where he would meet up with Sora and Kairi. As he walked he contemplated what little he had found out. _"I know that whoever contains this darkness is part of the tournament, which would explain as to why I could smell it lingering around the Arena."_ he thought to himself. _"But I still have no damn clue as to who was emitting it. It wasn't the girl, so my one lead is now a bust….. Hmmm perhaps, if this person hasn't noticed me looking around he'll accidentally leak some out during the fight."_ Riku was grabbing at straws so as to keep him from going into a bad mood. Riku was still pondering to himself when he arrived at the Entrance Hall.

"Hurry up Riku!" Kairi yelled, tapping her foot. Clearly she was impatient and anxious to fight. Her actions and the look on Sora's face made it obvious that neither he or Sora were going to fight much today. "Okay then," Kairi said smiling "lets go it should be our match." Kairi then turned an walked through the doors and to the Arena, Sora and Riku right behind her. When they approached the Arena the crowd gave out a roar and chanted not just Sora's but Kairi's name as well. "Hey!" Riku yelled to no one in particular "What about me!" he raised his arms into the air in disbelief.

Sora and Kairi both cracked up. "Ummm…. Riku, I think you actually have to fight first." Kairi said once she was able to calm herself.

"Pffffft, they should applaud me for just being awesome." he replied smiling, with that comment they all started laughing. While they were laughing Phil and Hercules got the crowd to calm down and the silence brought the three laughing teens to quiet down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Phil announced, raising his hands. The crowd began to settle down and when they were silent Hercules began to speak.

"Welcome to Day 2 at the Olympus Coliseum Pegasus Cup!" he shouted, retrieving a roar from the crowd. "This year's Competitors were more numerous than before and have come from even more vast worlds."

"I thought the worlds were supposed to become less connected, not more." Kairi whispered to Sora. Sora grimaced in reply.

"But this has brought the Heartless rounds to and end quicker than we had expected." He paused to give some effect "And so we will now move straight to the Non-Deathmatch battles. This involves matches between those with hearts and, as the name of the battle implies, will not be to the death. The first to give up, not get up after a count of ten, or be put into an obvious position of death, will lose the match." He waited for a few seconds and then Phil spoke up.

"Then let the games begin! Each team send up your first contestant!" he shouted. This resulted a shout of approval from the crowd. The team that Sora, Kairi, and Riku were up against sent up their first member, a Boy probably around the age of 17 with short brown hair, he was about Riku's Height stepped onto the Arena.

"Should we even bother asking if we can go on?" Riku said already knowing the answer.

"No." Kairi replied happily hopping onto the stage. When the boy saw who his opponent was he began to smirk, his teammates began laughing behind him.

When Kairi arrived the boy smiled "Don't worry this won't be long." he smirked. Kairi merely smiled.

After about thirty more seconds the crowd quieted down Phil raised his hand. "Fight!" he yelled swinging down his arm. The boy drew a sword from his back and rushed at her.

Kairi summoned her keyblade and said "Water." a thin layer of water rose between her and the charging fellow.

"Ha! I'm not afraid of a little water" he said and stabbed his sword toward her figure seen through the water. To his surprise when his sword went to where her body was their was nothing and in the next moment he was flipped onto the ground the her keyblade pointed at his throat.

He lay their dazed, "Hmph, you were right it didn't take long." she said smiling and then de-summoned her keyblade and walked toward Sora and Riku.

"What happened?" Sora asked "For some reason he didn't stab directly at you. You barely had to move to dodge it." he said amazed.

"Did you ever once learn anything from school?" Riku said.

"Maybe." Sora replied averting his eyes.

"Kairi I can't believe you like this dumbass." he said shaking his head.

Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora's neck "But he's my idiot." she said happily, Sora grinned sheepishly.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick." Riku said covering his mouth in mock disgust.

Kairi stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyway, to answer your question Sora, water reflects light, and thus causes my image to be shifted. That's why he didn't stab directly at me." she explained.

"Ohhhhh…" Sora said in realization. "By the way, why did you step down Kairi." he asked knowing what the answer would be but hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"I'm letting you guys handle the rest." she said nonchalantly "I want to try my new magic on tougher opponents."

"This is payback for having her fight the heartless isn't it?" Sora said to Riku.

"I do believe so." Riku sighed.

Hours later and it was about 6:00 in the afternoon. It was now the Finals. "Well to our surprise, Ladies and Gentlemen," Hercules announced "We have reached the Finals today, we were expecting them to occur tomorrow but things went faster than expected. And so, without further a due, our finalists. It was Sora, Riku, and Kairi, against the blonde haired girl that Riku had mistaken for a Darkness user and two men who looked to be in their thirties.

"What happened to Nick." Sora asked to no one in particular. "I was sure he would make it to the Finals."

"I heard he was disqualified because he couldn't get any partners." Riku answered still looking at the other team.

"This match will be a three on three, so each team step up please." Hercules said. Sora, Kairi, and Riku all stepped up, but only the blonde haired girl stepped up from the opposing team. "Ehh, miss what about your teammates?" Hercules asked.

"Their already dead." she said clapping her hands together and the two men fell as if their bones had just collapsed into dust. She then snapped her fingers and the force field around the ring changed. Riku could smell the darkness in it and could smell the overwhelming darkness out of her.

"What! Who are you!" Kairi said summoning her keyblade. Riku and Sora soon followed suit.

"What? You don't recognized me?" she said wickedly. "Heh, of course you don't." she said putting her hand over her face, for a few seconds her entire body was covered in darkness. When it faded she had Sora, Riku, and Kairi realized that it was Mineheart with an evil grin.


	28. Notice

Hello everyone, I am merely writing a notice to let you all know that I will not be posting any new chapters until Christmas. This is in part due to the fact that I have college application shit that I have to do now, on top of that, I contracted a virus…a **Computer** virus, and had to completely wipe my hard drive with no back up

:****************************************(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

So I have lost EVERYTHING. This actually happened about a week or 2 weeks ago its just that I've been so depressed I didn't really want to talk about it. So until Christmas, bye.


End file.
